Shall we dance ?
by MadP
Summary: Les années ont passé et Taiga a quitté le lycée, son diplôme en poche. Il est maintenant employé à mi-temps dans une petite supérette [...]. Un beau jour, son chemin croise celui de Daiki qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des lustres. Ces deux jeunes qui jadis étaient rivaux parviendront-ils à faire table rase du passé pour apprendre enfin à se voir tels qu'ils sont ? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Je me présente à vous avec une nouvelle fiction,

basée sur le fandom de Kuroko no basuke.

J'ai commencé à l'écrire récemment et je souhaitais

la partager avec vous récemment, pour me permettre

de me couper un peu de mes autres fictions en cours d'écriture

et ainsi conserver mon plaisir à écrire.

Rassurez-vous, Be my light et I love you jackass ! ne sont pas abandonnées.

Je vous laisse découvrir le résumé de cette nouvelle fiction !

Résumé : Les années ont passé et Taiga a quitté le lycée, son diplôme en poche.

Il est maintenant employé à mi-temps dans une petite supérette

et passe un peu de son temps à jouer au basket avec d'autres jeunes de son quartier

qui comme lui ne savent que faire de leur avenir.

Un beau jour, son chemin croise celui de Daiki

qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des lustres.

Ces deux jeunes qui jadis étaient rivaux parviendront-ils à faire table

rase du passé pour apprendre enfin à se voir tels qu'ils sont ?

Pairing: AoKaga progressif

Rating : M par sécurité

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, à l'exception des OC

qui seront au départ indiqués par la présence d'un astérisque, le nom de famille étant cité en premier lors de leur introduction.

Les personnages provenant de l'anime seront légèrement

voire complètement OOC, puisqu'ils seront plus âgés.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Comme tous les matins, Kagami se leva le moral dans les chaussettes, l'esprit embrumé et le corps endolori par le manque de confort de son lit bien trop petit pour lui.

Il prit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et se doucha sans trop tarder pour rejoindre la supérette située à dix minutes de son appartement aux alentours de sept heure. Il salua le propriétaire, Yoshida Masamune ***** , un quinquagénaire généreux et à l'humour facile. Puis il enfila sa tenue d'employée, qui consistait en une casquette blanche portant le logo du magasin ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur sur laquelle était épinglée une étiquette avec son nom. Il prit place en caisse où il fut vite rejoint par Nobuo ***** , le fils de Masamune qui prêtait main forte à son père depuis qu'il avait été suspendu de son lycée pour conduite inappropriée et détérioration du matériel.

Taiga pensait que l'adolescent n'avait pas si mauvais fond et tentait de le raisonner aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, profitant du respect et de l'affection que lui portait le jeune homme pour lui parler librement, le conseiller et le pousser à adopter une meilleure conduite.

Nobuo le considérait comme un frère.

Il était à peine aussi grand que lui, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui venaient de sa mère, d'origine russe, décédée il y avait de cela un an. Kagami se doutait bien que sa disparition avait laissé un grand vide chez cet enfant unique, d'où son comportement exécrable avec tout autre adulte. Alors il essayait de combler ce vide progressivement, en se comportant comme un grand frère le ferait, en espérant que cela l'aiderait à remonter la pente.

Hormis Taiga, la supérette ne comportait qu'un employé du nom de Collins Jared *****. Il venait tout droit des Etats-Unis, plus précisément de la ville où Taiga avait grandi, et il était âgé d'un an de plus que lui. C'était un mastodonte haut de deux mètres, au corps svelte et à la peau halée. Ses cheveux oranges et ses yeux verts perçants, combinés à son look punk rock, le rendaient absolument impressionnant.

Kagami s'était très vite rapproché de lui du fait de leur origine commune. De plus, Jared avait tout comme lui une passion dévorante pour le basket, que ce soit sur un terrain ou dans la rue. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait proposé à Taiga de le rejoindre dans son équipe de street basket, les Wild claws, car il leur manquait un joueur.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu jouer, Jared l'avait alors supplié de les rejoindre, impressionné par son habileté et sa technique. Le basket lui manquait beaucoup et c'était là l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis, étant donné qu'il ne voyait plus tellement ses anciens camarades. Alors le tigre avait accepté de bonne grâce.

Taiga savait que sa situation était plus que correcte, malgré son faible revenu et le peu de confort dans lequel il vivait. Mais la solitude le pesait et il se voyait mal rester ainsi à vie. Peu à peu, l'envie de prendre le large l'appelait, et il pensait sérieusement à retourner aux states auprès de sa famille. Car il était certain que là bas, il trouverait sûrement sa voie.

Cependant, quitter le Japon signifiait quitter ses amis, et il n'était pas certain d'y être prêt. Il avait mis tant de temps à être accepté ici, il aurait été idiot de tout faire valser en l'espace de quelques secondes. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait chaque fois que son esprit se prêtait à ce débat.

Peu à peu les clients affluèrent et très vite, ils n'eurent plus le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que leur travail.

 **x**

Comme il travaillait à mi temps, Taiga put quitter son lieu de travail aux alentours d'une heure et demi. La supérette resterait fermée le temps que les employés puissent déjeuner, aussi les trois jeunes hommes décidèrent d'aller manger ensemble au fast food le plus proche.

En voyant l'enseigne du restaurant, les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit du tigre. Il se revit en compagnie de Kuroko, dévorant des dizaines de hamburgers tandis que ce dernier se contentait de son sempiternel milkshake à la vanille. Il se remémorait leurs discussions, les moments passés avec le reste de ses coéquipiers de Seirin. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de s'être fait autant d'amis, lui qui avait été bien souvent rejeté lorsqu'il était aux states. En y repensant, il songea qu'il devrait peut être organiser une rencontre avec tous ses anciens camarades, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et rattraper le temps perdu.

Sous les suppliques de ses deux collègues, Kagami se vit contraint de commander leurs repas tandis que les deux autres s'installaient près de la grande baie vitrée. Le fast food était bondé, et trois clients se tenaient devant lui, l'empêchant de distinguer correctement la personne chargée de les accueillir. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, si bien que lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce fut au son d'une voix rauque et vibrante qui le ramenait un peu brutalement à l'ordre.

_ Z'avez fait vot' choix oui ou non ? J'ai pas vot' temps, voyez.

Taiga détailla le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui. Piercing à l'arcade droite, cheveux bleu nuit longs sur le dessus et rasés sur les côtés, des yeux bleus électriques et perçants. Teint halée mis en valeur par son t-shirt à manches courtes en col V, dévoilant un corps svelte et laissant entrevoir un tatouage tribal sur le pectoral gauche.

_ Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, ce sera sur place. Un norvégien, un mega, et dix hamburgers classiques s'il vous plaît.

_ Rien qu'ça, le nargua le jeune homme, le toisant sans vergogne. Z'êtes venu en troupeau ou quoi.

_ On a juste beaucoup d'appétit, répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture, et de toute façon j'vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

Cette fois ci ce fut l'autre qui se perdit dans ses pensées en le détaillant attentivement, les sourcils froncés. Puis son regard s'illumina soudain sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'écrie.

_ Taïga ?! T'es Kagami Taïga non ?

_ Et alors ? On s'connaît ?

_ Tu t'rappelles même pas d'moi, Bakagami ! On t'a lavé le cerveau ou bien, s'exclama-t-il, riant fortement.

Le surnom le fit tiquer puis il se rappela.

_ Aomine ?! C'est vraiment toi ?

_ Bah ouais. Quoi, me regarde pas avec cette tête ! J'ai pas tant changé qu'ça, non ?

_ Bah un peu. J'savais pas qu'tu bossais ici, reprit-il plus calmement, tandis que Daiki s'éloignait pour préparer la commande.

_ C'est mon premier jour, expliqua-t-il sommairement.

_ Bon courage alors.

_ Merci. Bon c'pas l'tout mais il y a d'autres clients qui attendent alors j'te laisse patienter.

Il retourna vaquer à ses occupations et Taïga s'éloigna pour patienter.

Il était plus que surpris de le revoir après tant de temps, deux ans pour être précis. Il avait tellement changé ! Son caractère avait l'être d'être toujours aussi fort, mais il se dégageait de lui une aura différente qu'il n'aurait su décrire.

Puis il se dit que lui aussi avait quelque peu changé avec le temps; il était devenu plus musclé, son teint s'était quelque peu assombri et les traits de son visage s'étaient un peu durcis par la fatigue et le stress. Il avait troqué son look casual pour un look un peu plus rock, et s'était fait tatouer une tête de tigre sur l'épaule droite. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, si bien qu'ils lui arrivaient entre les omoplates; mais il les nouait en un chignon la plupart du temps pour ne pas être gêné dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment la panthère avait pu le reconnaître.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une employée l'appela afin qu'il puisse récupérer sa commande et payer. Il rejoignit ses collègues avec deux plateaux, l'un étant plus chargé que l'autre.

 **x**

_ C'était qui le caissier, demanda calmement Jared alors qu'ils arrivaient tous trois à hauteur de la supérette.

Tandis qu'il ouvrait le volet protégeant les portes d'entrée, Kagami s'adossa au mur et sortit une cigarette de son paquet pour la porter à ses lèvres.

_ Une connaissance.

_ Un camarade de classe ?

_ Nan, on était pas dans le même lycée. Mais il faisait du basket lui aussi et du coup on s'est affronté pas mal de fois, expliqua-t-il, expirant lentement un petit nuage de fumée.

_ Vous vous entendiez bien ?

_ Oh que non, dit-il en ricanant. Enfin pas au début. Faut dire que c'était un sacré con.

_ Qui se ressemble s'assemble, rétorqua Jared en le bousculant un peu.

_ Hey ! _Don't compare him to me, asshole. #_

_ _Did you guys made out ?_ #

Taïga fut étonné par la question. Jared n'était pas d'un naturel curieux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du passé d'autrui.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles, il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de jalousie, étant la personnification même de la patience et de la sérénité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui et moi ? En couple ? Ha ! Et puis quoi encore, s'offusqua-t-il. J'étais même pas conscient de mon homosexualité à cet âge là.

_ Je suis le premier alors, déclara-t-il calmement.

Le tigre n'aimait pas ce que cela sous entendait.

_ Ne te fais pas d'idées, Jared. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

_ Tant mieux alors, répliqua-t-il en souriant, alors qu'il entrait dans la supérette et s'apprêtait à reprendre son boulot.

_ On se voit demain, le salua-t-il, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de son appartement.

Jared et lui étaient en couple depuis quatre mois, et quand bien même ils songeaient à vivre ensemble, Taïga estimait qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt pour effectuer ce pas. Il voulait être certain d'avoir assez d'épargne pour qu'ils puissent couvrir leurs dépenses, et pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, il craignait que le fait de partager le même toit ne finisse par atténuer les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

En rentrant chez lui, il s'écroula sur le canapé et s'accorda un peu de repos. Une heure plus tard, il mettait un terme à sa sieste improvisée pour aller courir un peu et s'aérer l'esprit. Il avait beau travailler à mi-temps, ce n'était pas de tout repos et parfois, il se retrouvait à faire des heures supplémentaires non payées lorsque les clients affluaient beaucoup trop.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son jogging, il prit place sur un banc dans un parc et s'empara de son téléphone pour passer un appel.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix enjouée lui répondit.

_ Moshi moshi, Kagami-kun ?

_ Yo Tetsu. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien et toi ? Je suis content que tu m'appelles, cela faisait longtemps. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles, je suis un peu débordé en ce moment.

_ Je vais bien, merci. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Comment se passent tes études ?

Contrairement à lui, Kuroko avait poursuivi ses études en intégrant une école d'informatique. Et contre toute attente, il s'en était sorti plus que bien. Il entamait sa dernière année d'étude avant la potentielle obtention de son diplôme, et malgré quelques difficultés, il parvenait à s'en sortir convenablement.

_ Je suis en période de révisions intenses ! La première phase d'examen approche, je t'avoue que je suis quelque peu stressé.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que ça va aller. Ne Kuroko, je me demandais si tu accepterais qu'on se voit un de ces jours. Comme ça, tu pourrais souffler un peu et te changer les idées avant tes examen.

_ Est-ce que les autres seront là aussi, l'interrogea Kuroko avec curiosité.

_ Justement, je pensais les appeler aussi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non non, pas du tout ! Au contraire, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu.

_ Quand penses-tu être libre, s'enquit-il en espérant que cela serait le plus tôt possible.

_ Et bien avec les examen qui approchent, ça risque d'être compliqué mais je peux faire une exception pour une telle occasion. Contacte d'abord les autres et en fonction de tes disponibilités et des leurs, préviens moi ; je verrais ce que je peux faire.

_ Parfait, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Bon et bien je vais te laisser. Prends soin de toi, à bientôt.

_ Toi aussi Kagami-kun, à bientôt.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi à contacter ses anciens coéquipiers, et tous furent ravis à l'idée de se retrouver après tant de temps sans se voir. Il fut convenu que le samedi même, tous se retrouveraient à midi pour un pique-nique improvisé dans un parc situé à proximité de leur ancien lycée. Taïga avait hâte de pouvoir tous les revoir, rattraper le temps passé et prendre de leurs nouvelles. Hormi Nobuo et Jared, ainsi que ses coéquipiers de street basket qu'il voyait occasionnellement, Kagami n'avait que peu d'amis à qui parler. Jared ayant été avant tout son premier ami, il était devenu son principal confident, ce qui les avait progressivement rapprochés de telle sorte qu'ils formaient maintenant un couple. Mais le tigre ressentait le besoin de faire de nouvelles rencontres ainsi que de renouer avec son passé. Lorsqu'il avait obtenu son diplôme et que les vacances étaient arrivées, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses liens avec ses camarades ne se fanent si soudainement, à un tel point qu'ils ne se donnaient plus de nouvelles une fois la rentrée venue. Taiga avait été le seul à ne pas poursuivre ses études, si bien qu'il s'était quelque peu senti exclu et cela l'avait profondément blessé.

Seulement, dernièrement, la solitude le pesait et ses journées devenaient mornes. Il avait besoin de nouveau dans sa vie.

Il songea que s'il n'avait pas croisé Aomine par le fruit du hasard ce jour là, il n'aurait probablement jamais pris l'initiative de renouer avec ses anciens camarades.

 **x**

Le Samedi arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Il s'était levé tôt pour être certain de ne rien oublier et avoir le temps de se préparer. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se dit que ses amis auraient un choc en le voyant. Puis il se rappela que lui aussi serait probablement surpris en les voyant. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de deux ans. Ils avaient certainement changé.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Dès qu'il arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il reconnut immédiatement Kuroko à la teinte caractéristique de ses cheveux. En se rapprochant, il put le détailler de plus près. Tetsuya avait grandi et lui arrivait maintenant à l'épaule. Sa musculature s'était légèrement développée et ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ses traits étaient moins enfantins que dans son souvenir. Il portait une chemise blanche et un slim noir, ainsi que des Jordan's assorties à sa tenue. Il avait apporté des boissons et des glaces qu'il avait placées dans une glacière, ainsi qu'un parasol et une longue nappe afin qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir.

Ils s'étreignirent fortement, heureux de se revoir après ces deux années. Tetsuya se recula pour l'observer plus en détail.

Taïga portait un marcel rouge qui permettait à tous de voir son tatouage ainsi que ses bras musclés, il avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, portait un slim noir destroy et des Jordan's blanches, et avait rasé sa barbe.

_ Ce que tu as changé, s'émerveilla Kuroko.

_ Et toi alors ! Tu as grandi un peu trop à mon goût.

Ils rirent de bon coeur puis furent interrompus par des aboiements. Il reconnut Numéro 2 qui avait lui aussi bien grandi. Le petit chiot qui le terrifiait jadis était devenu un magnifique Husky au pelage soyeux et parfaitement dressé. En voyant Taïga, il s'assit et leva sa patte dans sa direction, comme s'il souhaitait lui serrer la main. Le tigre rit de plus bel et caressa l'animal sur le sommet du crâne, étonnant Tetsuya qui pensait le voir se dérober à la vue du chien.

_ Tu n'as plus peur des chiens ?

_ Disons que je me suis plus ou moins habitué à eux maintenant, déclara-t-il énigmatiquement et Tetsuya ne fit aucun commentaire.

Progressivement, les autres anciens joueurs de Seirin les rejoignirent. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Et Kagami en apprit beaucoup au sujet de ses amis.

Riko était officiellement devenue coach sportive et elle avait repris la salle de sport que tenait son père. Elle vivait avec Hyuuga, qui lui avait décroché son diplôme d'entraîneur. Il avait à sa charge des collégiens très prometteurs. Kiyoshi étudiait le commerce, ainsi qu'Izuki. Mitobe aspirait à devenir enseignant malgré sa timidité excessive; quant à Koganei, Tsuchida et Furihata, ils étudiaient tous trois dans le but de devenir joueurs de basket professionnels.

Kawahara et Fukuda étaient tous deux étudiants d'une école d'informatique, tout comme Kuroko. Tous avaient opté pour des parcours différents, et Taïga se sentit bien trop différent. Ils avaient tous bien changé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et le tigre craignait d'être encore une fois laissé derrière.

 **x**

# Ne le compare pas à moi, trou du c**

# Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, soit tous les Dimanche.

Rendez-vous donc Dimanche prochain pour le second chapitre ~


	2. Chapter 2

Me voici me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre !

Comme je suis vraisemblablement très inspirée

et qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre posté,

j'ai décidé de publier le second en avance afin de vous donner

un meilleur avant goût de la fiction;

mais aussi pour remercier les adorables petits démons ayant pris

la peine de me laisser une review pour me féliciter et m'encourager ~

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient le prochain

chapitre de I love you jackass ! avec impatience.

J'essaierai de revenir sur cette fiction prochainement,

en attendant je me concentrerai sur Shall we dance ?

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 2.**

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses collègues l'après-midi suivant, Taiga fut étonné de les voir fermant la porte à clé, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Mon père est malade, annonça Nobuo tristement. Il respirait très mal cette nuit alors j'ai appelé les secours et on l'a emmené. J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital.

_ Je suis désolé.. Qu'on dit les médecins ?

_ Son coeur se fatigue, ses poumons aussi. Il n'a pas de cancer mais il a la santé fragile et il se fait vieux. Ils vont le garder quelques jours pour surveiller son état et faire quelques test complémentaires. Donc pour le moment, la supérette restera fermée.

_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas, lui rappela Jared en lui donnant une accolade.

_ Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi en attendant que ton père ne rentre, proposa Taiga. Tu te sentiras surement moins seul.

_ C'est gentil, merci. Je vais rentrer dormir un peu et je prendrais quelques affaires. Je te retrouves chez toi en fin de journée.

Jared et Taiga s'effacèrent pour le laisser rentrer chez lui. Il était attristé par la nouvelle, Masamune étant pour lui comme un père.

Ne sachant que faire de son temps libre, Jared lui proposa d'aller déguster un milkshake en tête à tête. Trouvant l'idée séduisante, il accepta.

Jared choisit plutôt de prendre une place en terrasse. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, discutant calmement, se tenant la main tels les deux tourtereaux qu'ils étaient.

On vînt enfin prendre leur commande.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'Aomine s'avançait vers eux, Taiga se sentit mal à l'aise. Jared resserra son emprise sur sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

_ Messieurs, que prendrez-vous ?

_ Un milkshake au fruit de la passion, déclara Jared avec un sourire narquois en le fixant. Et toi _honey_ ?

Comprenant le sous entendu, Taiga ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_ Un milkshake à la vanille.

_ Autre chose ?

Daiki restait de marbre, souriant comme le voulait les règles d'éthique professionnelle de son emploi.

_ Ce sera tout jeune homme, merci; répondit Jared d'un ton que Taiga jugea condescendant.

Jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi et il se sentit offensé par cette attitude provocante. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait ce tête à tête romantique.

Daiki regagna l'intérieur de l'établissement sans un mot. Le tigre en profita pour confronter son copain.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu l'as traité ?

_ Quelle façon ? J'ai été courtois, contra-t-il d'un ton innocent.

_ Oh oui, bien sûr; ça aurait été très bien si tu n'avais pas été aussi hautain et m'as-tu-vu ! Je ne suis pas un trophé de chasse, Jared. Et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre à aller voir ailleurs.

_ Loin de moi cette idée, mon ange. Pardonne-moi de te contrarier mais étant donné que nous vivons séparément quand bien même nous nous aimons, j'estime que nous ne sommes que partiellement ensemble. Et je n'ai certainement pas envie de voir qui que ce soit ravir ton coeur à mon insu. Je m'excuse si je t'ai vexé, mais comprends moi, je t'aime sincèrement et je ferais tout pour m'assurer que notre relation ne dure.

Il soupira, à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

_ Je te le répète, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit m'approcher. Je t'aime aussi et j'ai moi aussi envie que nous vivions ensemble. Et tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de cette idée et ma position à ce sujet.

Daiki choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, un plateau à la main. Il déposa les deux milkshake sur la table ainsi que la note. Puis il se tourna vers Taiga, ignorant royalement Jared.

_ Voilà votre commande messieurs. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment au sein de notre établissement, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à son encontre.

Taiga eut envie de se frapper le front de la main. Daiki n'avait pas changé à ce point : il restait un idiot fini et un provocateur de surcroît.

Jared garda le sourire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, tandis que Daiki s'occupait d'autres clients. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Kagami rassura immédiatement son partenaire.

_ Ce n'est qu'un idiot, il a probablement fait ça uniquement pour le plaisir de te provoquer. Il est tout autant attiré par moi que je ne le suis par lui : c'est à dire a _bsolument pas_.

_ Je laisserais passer pour cette fois, concéda Jared, car tu as probablement raison. Mais si ça se reproduit un jour, ne me demande pas de rester sans rien faire. Je lui dirai ma façon de penser de son comportement.

Ils quittèrent le fast food main dans la main et marchèrent aléatoirement dans les rues de la ville. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se balader dans les boutiques. Puis voyant que le soleil commençait à se coucher, le tigre s'assura par message que Nobuo se portait bien. Quand vint le moment de se séparer, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jared sembla nostalgique.

_ Tout va bien, s'enquit-il.

_ Je me disais juste que ton corps me manque. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas passer la nuit chez moi ? Je crois que ça fait au moins un bon mois depuis la dernière fois, souligna-t-il d'un ton équivoque alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Lorsque Nobuo sera rentré chez lui je viendrais, promit-il avec tendresse.

Après tout, Jared lui manquait tout autant. Il était épuisé par le travail, et Jared l'était plus encore, si bien que leur vie sexuelle en avait pris un sacré coup dernièrement.

Peut être que c'était ce trop plein d'hormones et de frustration qu'ils n'avaient pas pu évacuer qui causait cette attitude possessive chez Jared. Taiga se sentit quelque peu coupable, et il se promit de remédier à cela.

 **x**

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Nobuo semblait plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était le matin même. La question était stupide mais le tigre espérait que cela le pousserait à se confier.

_ Mal, avoua-t-il sans détour. Je m'inquiète pour mon père. Je pense que le décès de ma mère l'affecte toujours et qu'il se laisse aller. D'où ses problèmes de santé.

_ Tu lui en as parlé ?

_ Je n'ai pas osé. Je ne voulais pas le blesser et j'avais peur qu'il ne se surmène pour me prouver que j'avais tort.

_ Je vois. Mais tu sais, je crois que si tu l'avais approché calmement pour en discuter avec lui, peut être que ça lui aurait fait du bien. Ne va pas penser que tu es coupable de son état, loin de là. Il faut que tu sois fort pour lui et que vous vous confiez l'un à l'autre. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que le décès de ta mère t'affecte encore. Et tu n'es pas le seul, visiblement. Vous devez affronter ça ensemble. Crois moi, ça ira beaucoup mieux ensuite.

_ Tu as raison.

Nobuo se laissa réellement aller pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il s'effondra, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Kagami le prit dans ses bras, compatissant. Il lui murmura des paroles qu'il espérait apaisantes, frottant affectueusement son dos alors qu'il gardait son visage enfoui dans ses mains et qu'il s'appuyait désespérément contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Puis l'adolescent finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Le tigre le souleva non sans difficulté pour le porter dans son lit. Il le borda et gagna le salon. Cette nuit il dormirait sur le canapé mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

Voulant se changer les idées, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour se poser sur le balcon. Il prit une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres.

Expirant la fumée de ses poumons, il s'adossa au mur, s'autorisant enfin à laisser les larmes couler. Il était lui aussi inquiet pour Masamune; et cette inquiétude, mêlée au stress , à la fatigue et à la frustration, avait eu raison de lui.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu, il hésita à répondre. Puis il décrocha.

_ Taiga ? Bonsoir, c'est moi, Aomine.

_ Daiki, mais-

_ C'est Tetsu qui m'a filé ton numéro, expliqua-t-il sans détour. Je l'ai croisé en rentrant du boulot et il m'a parlé de votre pique-nique improvisé. J'suis vexé que tu m'aies pas invité.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

_ Je veux bien te pardonner à condition que tu acceptes mon invitation, rétorqua-t-il.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son sourire goguenard.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Oh rassure toi, ton petit ami peut venir aussi. Mon équipe de street basket et moi, on se retrouve demain soir pour un match amical contre les Tigres blancs. J'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressés.

_ Tu joues au street basket ? Je ne t'ai jamais affronté, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Normal, on vient de la créer. Alors, ça te dit ?

_ Je vais en parler à Jared, concéda-t-il.

_ Le lieu de rendez-vous c'est Too, indiqua-t-il. Je suppose que tu sais où c'est. Si je vous vois pas là bas demain à vingt heure, je saurais pourquoi.

_ Tu supposes bien. Je ne peux rien promettre, en tous cas bonne chance pour ton premier match.

_ Tu me sous estime Bakagami ? Le match est gagné d'avance !

_ Toujours aussi imbu de toi même à ce que je vois, Ahomine.

_ On change pas les bonnes habitudes. Bon je te laisse, bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée.

Dès qu'il raccrocha, il enregistra son numéro dans ses contacts par sécurité. Puis il appela Jared, conscient qu'il prenait un gros risque en lui annonçant la nouvelle.

_ Un problème ?

_ Non non, tout va bien. En fait je t'appelais pour te transmettre un message. Tu te rappelles de Tetsuya ?

_ Oui, ton ami. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Tetsuya est un ami d'enfance d'Aomine. Et il se trouve qu'il lui a communiqué mon numéro à mon insu. J'ai reçu un appel de Daiki et il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il nous invitait tous les deux à assister à son premier match de street basket, demain soir, à vingt heure. Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller avec les gars pour les observer, étant donné qu'on pourrait être amené à les affronter.

_ C'est quoi le nom de leur équipe ?

_ Il ne l'a pas mentionné. Mais il a dit qu'ils jouaient contre les Tigres blancs. Est-ce que t'en as entendu parlé ?

_ Les Tigres blancs… Je connais leur capitaine. Il s'appelle Matsumoto Ryuzaki *****. Il m'a parlé d'une équipe à qui il manquait un joueur… les Panthères je crois. Il disait qu'ils souhaitaient les affronter mais qu'il n'accepterait qu'à condition qu'ils trouvent leur joueur manquant.

Kagami eut envie de rire mais se retint.

_ Tu penses que c'est son équipe alors ?

_ C'est probable.

_ Et donc, ça te tente ?

_ Pourquoi pas. Je préviens les gars. Où à lieu le match ?

_ L'académie de Too.

_ Too ? Il est lycéen ?

_ Non mais il doit surement avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'emprunter leur terrain.

_ Ou peut être pas. Enfin, nous verrons bien. Je passe te prendre demain vers dix neuf heure. Tu n'as qu'à proposer à Nobuo de venir avec nous, ça lui changera les idées.

_ Oui, certainement. On se voit demain soir alors. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

 **x**

Le lendemain, après s'être réveillé avec une horrible migraine, Taiga avait préparé le petit déjeuner avant de réveiller Nobuo.

Ils mangèrent dans le calme le plus complet puis enfin, il lui parla de la proposition d'Aomine. Le jeune homme accepta, songeant que faire de nouvelles rencontres n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Se rappelant qu'il avait enregistré le numéro de Daiki, il lui envoya un message pour confirmer leur présence au match et lui signala que ses coéquipiers seraient aussi présents; ce à quoi il répondit que plus ils seraient nombreux et mieux cela serait.

Ils rendirent visite à Masamune et en le voyant, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il semblait très faible et cette vision était des plus douloureuse; autant pour son fils que pour lui.

Ils mangèrent un petit encas à la cafétéria du centre hospitalier puis rentrèrent, le coeur lourd.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder la télévision puis très vite, l'heure de se préparer pour assister au match arriva.

Comme prévu, Jared se présenta à dix neuf heure en bas de l'immeuble. Il embrassa le tigre tendrement puis salua Nobuo et prit des nouvelles de son père. Ils furent rejoint en route par leurs coéquipiers : Yamato Yuki ***** , le plus jeune; Endo Akira ***** et son frère jumeau Shinsuke *****. Dans leur équipe, Taiga était le power forward, l'ailier fort. Jared était le shooting guard, l'arrière. Akira était le meneur tandis que Shinsuke était le pivot. Yuki quant à lui était le small forward, le second ailier.

Le nom de leur équipe, Wild claws, avait été choisi par Jared qui était leur capitaine. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé quant à la raison de son choix, Jared avait simplement répondu qu'ils étaient tous des fauves, des bêtes sauvages prêtes à bondir -toutes griffes dehors- sur leur adversaire et les réduire en pièces.

En arrivant à hauteur de Too, Taiga repéra Daiki qui les y attendait. En les remarquant, il s'avança vers eux avec un air enjoué.

_ Yo. Bienvenue à vous. Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku. Je vois que toute l'équipe est là, vous avez même un joueur supplémentaire, commenta-t-il en voyant Yuki, qui était de loin le plus petit en taille.

_ Eh ? Non non, je suis titulaire, s'exclama-t-il vivement, sous les rires de ses coéquipiers.

_ Qui est-ce alors ? Toi, s'enquit-il en pointant Nobuo du doigt.

_ Non, je suis juste un ami de Taiga. Je ne joue pas au basket.

_ Je m'en doutais un peu, répondit-il en lui attribuant un clin d'oeil.

Kagami fit rapidement les présentations.

_ Tu es seul, interrogea Jared quelque peu froidement. Je ne vois pas tes camarades.

_ En fait le terrain de basket se trouve un peu plus loin alors pour éviter à qui que ce soit de se perdre j'ai préféré qu'on se retrouve ici. Je vais vous y emmener, c'est à quelques minutes d'ici, mes coéquipiers nous attendent là-bas. Suivez moi.

Ils marchèrent environ dix minutes jusqu'à atteindre un terrain dégagé où s'entassaient toutes sortes de babioles dont plus personne ne voulait. Un terrain de basket avait sommairement été agencé.

_ C'est votre terrain d'entraînement, s'étonna Jared. C'est ridicule.

_ C'est suffisant, contra Daiki. Avoir un bon terrain ne fais pas de toi un bon joueur pour autant.

_ _Daiki, no empieces una pelea. Asustará al gatito. #_

_ T'inquiètes pas Noah, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir.

Kagami faillit s'étouffer en voyant le reste de l'équipe.

_ Alex ?! Himuro ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ _Hey Taiga, nice to see you again. How've you been ?_

_ _Great thanks._ J'savais pas que vous étiez revenus des states.

_ On est rentrés il y a un mois maintenant. Noah nous est rentré dedans à l'aéroport et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans son équipe, expliqua-t-il en désignant du doigt un colosse à la peau mate.

Le capitaine se présenta aux autres puis présenta les membres de son équipe. Le cinquième membre était une jeune femme du nom de Akiyama Mary ***** , elle aussi originaire des states.

_ Vous fiez pas aux apparences, ces deux là sont de vrais colosses; ajouta le capitaine en désignant les deux jeunes femmes. Et elles sont douées par dessus le marché.

_ Et heureusement qu'on est là, Ryuzaki, trancha Mary. Sinon je donnerais pas cher de cette équipe.

Ils pantientèrent tous ensembles en attendant l'arrivée des Tigres blancs.

 **x**

_ Alors Noah, prêt pour la défaite ?

_ Rêve pas Ryuzaki, on va vous écraser.

Les Tigres blancs se montrèrent enfin. Le capitaine était un grand chauve dont les deux bras étaient recouverts de tatouages tribaux. Les quatre autres joueurs ressemblaient à des japonais typiques, de taille moyenne, et visiblement plus jeunes que leur capitaine.

_ Oi Bakagami, ça te dit de jouer l'arbitre ?

_ J'suis ton homme, déclara-t-il machinalement avant de se crisper en sentant le regard de Jared se poser sur lui.

Décidément, il n'était pas doué.

Il s'avança au centre du terrain et s'empara du ballon. Les joueurs se positionnèrent rapidement. Les deux capitaines, face à face, attendirent qu'il ne donne le signal. Il lança le ballon le plus haut possible et se recula rapidement pour ne pas entrer en collision avec ces deux colosses. Noah fut plus rapide, donnant ainsi l'avantage à son équipe.

Connaissant les capacités de Daiki, Tatsuya et Alex, il était d'avis que les Panthères avaient de grandes chances de sortir vainqueurs de ce match. Seulement, il ignorait les capacités de l'équipe adverse et il pourrait donc être surpris.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le match progressait, le score en faveur des Panthères ne cessait d'augmenter et l'écart se creusait. Les Tigres blancs étaient loin d'être mauvais, mais leurs capacités n'étaient rien comparées à la puissance combinée d'Himuro et Daiki, la défense impeccable de Noah, et l'agilité et la technique des deux jeunes femmes. De plus, Alex pouvait être considérée comme un vétéran du street basket. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville selon lui.

Les Tigres blancs furent vaincus avec une avance de soixante points.

Jared observa le match dans le silence le plus complet. Et il dut reconnaître qu'il les avait sous estimés, en particulier Aomine.

Taiga, lui, n'était pas surpris. Il félicita les joueurs et Daiki lui serra la main, le remerciant d'avoir arbitré le jeu avec impartialité, puis il remercia les spectateurs pour leur présence et alla serrer la main de ses adversaires.

Alors que Kagami rejoignait Nobuo, ce dernier le prit à part.

_ Jared n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, chuchota-t-il. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Il avait l'air tendu, surtout quand tu t'es levé pour arbitrer le match.

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Il est juste un peu frustré que je ne sois pas collé à lui, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil équivoque.

_ S'il te plaît épargne moi les détails !

 **x**

# N'amorce pas le combat, ça effraiera le chaton. - autrement dit, Noah lui fait comprendre que Jared ne vaut pas la peine qu'il perde son sang froid -

Le deuxième chapitre se termine sur cette note positive !

Je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de

lire le premier chapitre, mais aussi celles et ceux qui

le liront à l'avenir; ainsi que les prochains, je l'espère.

Vos reviews me font très plaisir et je me réjouie de voir

que l'histoire vous intrigue, vous plaise.

Rendez-vous Dimanche pour le troisième !


	3. Index des équipes

Voici pour vous la liste des équipes et joueurs qui ont été mentionnés jusqu'ici

dans cette fanfiction, afin de vous aider à mieux comprendre le chapitre précédent

mais aussi pour que vous puissiez vous y référer

si jamais vous ne vous souveniez pas d'un OC

s'il est mentionné ultérieurement au cours de l'histoire.

Cette liste sera complétée au fur et à mesure de la fiction,

si cela est nécessaire.

 **Wild claws**

Collins Jared, Arrière / Shooting guard, Capitaine

Kagami Taiga, Ailier fort / Power forward

Yamato Yuki, Ailier / Small forward

Endo Akira, Meneur

Endo Shinsuke, Pivot

 **Panthères**

Alvar Noah, Pivot, Capitaine

Aomine Daiki, Ailier fort

Tatsuya Himuro, Arrière

Akiyama Mary, Ailier

Alex, Meneur

 **Tigres blancs**

Matsumoto Ryuzaki, Capitaine, Meneur


	4. Chapter 3

Le troisième chapitre le voici le voilà !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai posté un

récapitulatif / index des équipes et des joueurs qui les composent.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce chapitre comprendra un clin d'oeil

à Futae et à sa fiction **Hot neighbour** que je vous conseille

vivement de lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Ce clin d'oeil s'étendra dans le prochain chapitre.

Je profite de votre attention pour vous parler d'un petit projet

personnel : dans ma quête de vouloir apprendre le japonais,

j'ai décidé de créer un blog dédié à cet effet, où je partagerais

des petites leçons pour m'aider à mémoriser et être assidue,mais aussi

pour prendre plus de plaisir en apprenant cette merveilleuse langue.

Vous pourrez trouver toutes les leçons sur pandonihongo (tumblr)

Les leçons seront en anglais, mais je peux les traduire si besoin.

Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce

nouveau chapitre qui ( je l'espère ) vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **PS : petit lemon en vue ;)**

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 3.**

Les jours se succédèrent, Masamune put enfin quitter l'hôpital et Nobuo put rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme reprit les cours, sa période de renvoi ayant pris fin. Les médecins avaient interdit au vieil homme de reprendre le travail et il était donc arrêté pour un vingtaine de jours supplémentaires, afin qu'il puisse convenablement se reposer et suivre à la lettre son traitement.

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent donc en congé improvisé.

Jared en profita pour convaincre Taiga de passer ces vingts jours chez lui. C'était là l'occasion rêvée de renouer l'un avec l'autre, de retrouver leur complicité et de redonner de l'élan à leur vie sexuelle.

Aussi, dès qu'il mit pieds dans l'antre de la bête, Kagami fut poussé contre le mur le plus proche par un Jared des plus impatients.

Il l'embrassa voracement, ne perdant pas une seule seconde. Il déboutonna la chemise de Taiga à la vitesse de l'éclair, quitta la douceur de ses lèvres pour prendre d'assaut la peau sensible de son cou, la parsemant de baisers avides. Il fit lentement mais sûrement son chemin vers les tétons durcis du tigre, qui haletait, submergé par le plaisir. Il n'y avait pas à dire : ce contact entre eux lui avait manqué.

Kagami souleva le t-shirt de son partenaire et le lui enleva, s'attaquant lui aussi à sa peau douce et parfumée, mordillant et léchant à divers endroit, embrassant son épaule tandis que l'autre glissait un genou entre ses jambes.

La friction qui en résultat le fit presque ronronner. Ses hanches ondulèrent pour augmenter le contact, il gémit de plaisir alors que la langue experte de Jared titillait ses boutons de chair.

_ _Let's get to bed,_ parvint-il à soupirer entre deux gémissements.

Jared ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva non sans mal le tigre et les mena tous deux dans la chambre où il l'étala sur le lit. Il s'attaqua à nouveau à ses tétons, sous les ronronnement de Taiga qui se mit à griffer sensuellement son dos nu pour l'encourager.

Ses hanches se soulevaient pour rencontrer le bassin de son partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues valsant sensuellement tandis que leurs bassins se lançaient dans un tango endiablé.

Taiga inversa subitement leurs positions. Il déboutonna le jean de Jared qu'il envoya valser en vitesse à travers la pièce. Il fit de même avec le sien puis se plaça à califourchon au dessus de Jared; il ondula du bassin tel un diable, se perdant dans les affres de son plaisir tandis que l'autre le dévorait du regard, se repaissant de cette vue tentatrice. Le feu de l'Enfer n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qu'ils ressentaient tous deux alors que leurs corps avides de contact semblaient vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Jared agrippa ses hanches fermement, augmentant la friction de leurs érections douloureuses. Tous deux gémirent, agréablement torturés par cette dans endiablée dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

N'en pouvant plus, Kagami retira son boxer et celui de Jared subit le même sort. Il sortit précipitamment un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Il plaça l'un autour de son membre dressé, étala l'autre avec minutie. Jared enroula ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et guida lui même le membre imposant du tigre à son intimité. Sans aucune préparation préalable, Kagami le pénétra lentement. Jared ignora la douleur et vînt s'empaler de lui même, le membre s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre Taiga, soupira-t-il au creu de son oreille.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se décider. Il entama des va-et-vient lents, se synchronisant avec les mouvements de bassin de Jared. La sensation était divine.

Taiga augmenta la cadence, fermant les yeux, sous les gémissements appréciateurs de son compagnon.

Mais la magie du moment fut brisée par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Ouvrant les yeux, l'air un peu perdu, Taiga chercha du regard la source du bruit. C'était son téléphone.

Jared l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, mordillant sa lèvre pour le réprimander.

_ Occupe-toi de moi.

_ Mais et si c'était Nobuo ? Il a peut être un soucis.

Jared soupira, déçu mais d'accord avec Taiga sur ce point. Vu la santé fragile de son père, n'importe quoi aurait pu se produire.

Taiga dégagea son membre de son intimité et se leva pour ramasser son smartphone. Le nom affiché sur l'écran lui donna envie de meurtre.

Sentant ce qui se tramait, Jared demanda.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Ce crétin d'Ahomine, pesta le tigre. Il pouvait pas appeler plus tard cet enfoiré ?!

_ Tu as gardé son numéro, souleva Jared.

_ Oui, c'était juste pour le prévenir de notre venue pour le match et aussi au cas où il m'appelait pour je ne sais quelle connerie. Kuroko n'aurait pas dû lui donner mon numéro, ça lui fait encore un moyen de me pourrir la vie, grogna-t-il plus pour lui même.

_ Et bien bloque le, suggéra Jared, comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Non c'est bon, je vais juste éteindre ce maudit téléphone et je le rappellerai plus tard pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point j'ai envie de le tuer.

_ Comme tu veux, soupira Jared, feignant l'indifférence. Viens te recoucher. _You still have some business to finish, here._ #

_ _Yes sir_ !

Posant son smartphone éteint sur la table de chevet, il sauta sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement, reprenant leurs ébats où il les avait laissé. Il pénétra à nouveau Jared et donna un puissant coup de rein, touchant la prostate. Jared se cambra, s'agrippant aux draps

alors que Kagami réitérait son geste, heurtant de nouveau ce point sensible de son anatomie. Il s'empara de sa virilité qu'il avait délaissée pour lui appliquer le même rythme de va-et-vient que celui de ses coups de buttoir.

Les grognements rauques et gémissements des deux amants emplirent la pièce. La danse était sauvage, bestiale, à l'image de leur aura féline; l'étreinte était à la hauteur de leur frustration, due à l'attente et au manque de contact physique.

Kagami se ruait - au sens propre comme au figuré - vers la jouissance, augmentant le rythme et la puissance de ses va-et-vient sous les cris de plaisir de Jared. Enfin il vînt à l'intérieur de lui alors que l'autre se déversait dans sa main, la semence se répendant même sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés.

Le tigre poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'effondrant aux côtés de Jared, à bout de souffle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Son partenaire n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Mais cette étreinte laissait un goût amer en Jared, qui refoula cette sensation au plus profond de lui même alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se lovait auprès du corps brûlant de son tigre.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Taiga en l'embrassant sur le front.

_ Moi aussi.

 **x**

Jared dormait paisiblement mais lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré la fatigue due à leurs ébats.

Se rappelant de l'appel de Daiki, curieux de savoir ce que ce dernier lui voulait, il alluma son smartphone et composa le numéro de sa messagerie vocale.

Aomine avait laissé un message.

_ Vous avez un nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui, à dix neuf heure trente. *bip* Yo Taiga, j'espère que je te dérange pas. Alors, qu'as-tu pensé du match ? Je t'avais prévenu qu'on allait gagné ! J'aurais dû parier dix magazines de Mai-chan tiens ! Enfin bref, c'est pas pour ça que j't'appelle, Bakagami. Tetsu vient de passer ses dernières épreuves et du coup il est en vacance pour une semaine avant de reprendre les cours. Il organise une fête chez lui pour fêter l'anniversaire de son chien. Son chien quoi ! M'enfin, ça fait toujours une occasion de s'fendre la poire. J'sais pas s'il t'en a parlé mais en tout cas j'tenais à t'passer le message. Il y aura tous les Miracles alors j'ai pensé qu'tu serais intéressé.

Un aboiement se fit entendre derrière lui.

_ Ferme la Hercule ! Couché ! Il est rien con c'cabot putain… Ah oui j'ai failli oublié, ça te dirait qu'on s'voit avant d'aller à la fête ? J't'invite s'tu veux. Rappelle-moi si t'es partant ok ? Bon bah voilà. Bonne soirée à toi. Oh et tu ferais mieux d't'occuper d'ton prince charmant parce que visiblement t'as pas l'air d'lui avoir suffisamment astiqué le manche, s'tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Allez, _asta la vista baby._

Taiga eut envie de réduire son smartphone en miettes. Mais pour son propre bien et pour ne pas réveiller Jared, il se retint de justesse.

Cet enfoiré de première ne payait rien pour attendre. De quel droit osait-il ainsi mentionner Jared ?! Et puis d'abord, de quoi se mêlait-il ?!

Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que Kuroko ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un canular inventé par Aomine pour lui pourrir la vie, il contacta Kuroko.

_ Oh Kagami-kun ! Je voulais justement t'appeler ! Tu te rappelles de la soirée costumée dont je t'avais parlé n'est-ce pas ? Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas venir ?

Taiga fronça les sourcils.

_ Une soirée costumée ?

_ Je vois que ta mémoire est toujours aussi courte. Mais oui tu sais, je t'en avais parlé lors du pique-nique. La soirée costumée pour l'anniversaire de Numéro deux !

Kagami eut envie de se tirer une balle.

_ Alors c'était pas une blague.

_ Eh ?

_ Nan rien, c'est juste qu'Aomine m'a appelé pour me parler de ta soirée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui as-tu donné mon numéro à cet imbécile ?!

_ Il avait l'air blessé que tu ne l'aies pas invité au pique-nique et il m'avait dit que vous vous étiez croisé brièvement sur son lieu de travail. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, se justifia-t-il.

_ En quoi c'est une bonne idée ?! Il me pourrit la vie !

_ Et bien au moins ça te fera un peu de mouvement dans ton morne quotidien. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que t'avais besoin de changement, non ?

Facepalm.

Pourquoi s'était-il confié à Kuroko ?

 _Taiga you asshole ! You never learn !_

_ Oui ben t'aurais pas dû. Enfin bref, c'est fait maintenant. En ce qui concerne la soirée, c'est quand déjà ?

_ Demain soir, à vingt et une heure. Si tu n'as pas de costume je peux t'en prêter un.

_ Non non, merci, je m'en passerai. Est-ce que Jared peut venir ?

_ Cette soirée est exclusivement réservée aux Miracles et à mon imbécile de meilleur ami.

_ Ah je vois. Je serais là, confirma le tigre. Désolé si je t'ai dérangé, je vais te laisser tranquille.

_ Pas de problème, bonne nuit Kagami-kun.

_ Bonne nuit à toi.

Soupirant, épuisé et légèrement énervé, Taiga écrivit un message à l'intention de Daiki, pianotant furieusement sur son smartphone.

Je serais là à la soirée et oui Tetsuya m'avait prévenu, ça m'était juste sorti de l'esprit.

Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. En ce qui concerne ta proposition, je suis désolé mais ça ne va

pas être possible. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Jared. Bonne nuit.

C'était froid mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Satisfait, il s'allongea, se lovant contre son amoureux.

Il put enfin trouver le sommeil.

 **x**

Le lendemain matin, Taiga se leva tôt pour arpenter les boutiques à la recherche d'un costume digne de ce nom. Kuroko n'avait mentionné aucun thème particulier, aucune restriction. Ce n'était pas la période d'Halloween et le tigre n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait revêtir pour cette fameuse soirée. Considérant le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une fête d'anniversaire pour Numéro deux, il se dit qu'il devrait peut être porter quelque chose en rapport avec l'espèce canine, mais il ne trouva aucune idée potable. Puis il se dit que les chiens aimaient les os alors se déguiser en squelette ferait l'affaire.

Bon, c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux et très simplet, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Alors il acheta de la peinture pour visage et eut la chance de trouver un t-shirt noir à manches longues dans une boutique à tendance gothique; avec des motifs figurant des os placés de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit un véritable squelette en ce qui concernait la première moitié de son corps. Il repéra un collier en cuir noir qui faisait penser au collier d'un chien. Bon, c'était débile, mais Kagami n'était pas une lumière - hormis sur un terrain de basket -. Alors il l'acheta également.

Satisfait de ses emplettes, il rentra à l'appartement pour y trouver un Jared plus qu'inquiet.

_ Mais où étais-tu bon sang ?! Tu as laissé ton smartphone, comment suis-je sensé te contacter ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

_ Merde, désolé, j'avais pas remarqué. Je suis allé faire les boutiques ; Kuroko m'invite pour une soirée costumée en l'honneur de son chien et je comptais y aller.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, s'offusqua Jared.

_ J'avais complètement oublié, s'excusa-t-il. C'est Daiki qui me l'a rappelé, c'est pour ça qu'il a appelé hier soir. Je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi mais Tetsuya a confirmé les faits quand je l'ai contacté.

_ Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir me trouver un costume en vitesse.

_ Tu n'es pas invité, déclara Kagami d'un ton désolé. Sa soirée est réservée à ses meilleurs amis.

_ Il est vraiment bizarre ton ami, bougonna Jared, sidéré.

_ Il est juste très réservé. Il ne t'a encore jamais rencontré et il est plutôt timide. Mais rassure-toi, je lui en toucherai deux mots si tu veux.

_ Non non, ne va pas te démener autant pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ton ami et toi vous disputiez par ma faute. Si ça te fait plaisir d'y aller alors vas-y, je trouverai de quoi m'occuper en ton absence. De toute façon, on avait prévu d'aller au ciné cet après-midi alors ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

_ Merci, t'es un amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_ Dis moi, reprit Jared, ton ami, il n'aurait pas invité cet Aomine par hasard ?

Taiga se raidit.

_ Oui, ils se connaissent depuis le collège, justifia-t-il. Mais rassure toi, il n'y aura pas que lui et puis Kuroko saura le remettre à sa place si les choses tournent mal. Cela dit, je peux m'occuper moi même de lui remonter les bretelles, ça serait pas la première fois ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, _honey_.

_ Mouais. Est-ce que vous allez boire ?

_ Kuroko ne boit pas d'alcool. Et puis c'est une fête d'anniversaire pour son chien, pas une soirée étudiante ou que sais-je encore. De toute façon, tu sais que l'alcool et moi ça fait dix mille. Je prendrais un verre tout au plus, et encore. Et puis si ça ne va pas, je resterai dormir chez lui si ça peut te rassurer, comme ça je ne risquerais pas de finir dans un fossé ou que sais-je d'autre. Je t'appellerai s'il y a le moindre soucis, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Et bien n'oublie pas ton smartphone cette fois.

_ Promis.

 **x**

Ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma les larmes aux yeux, tant ils avaient ri devant la comédie américaine qu'ils avaient visionné.

Taiga avait passé une excellente journée et il avait hâte d'arriver à la soirée de Tetsuya. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à reconnaître les Miracles, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des lustres.

Il se demandait aussi quel costume porterait chacun d'entre eux.

Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

Il prit une douche et enfila sa tenue avant de s'emparer d'un pinceau fin et de la peinture. Il entreprit de peindre un crâne sur son visage pour aller avec le reste de sa tenue. Il plaça le collier en cuir autour de son cou une fois qu'il eut terminé. Puis il s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Il les coiffa puis les fit tous converger vers un seul côté de sa tête, à savoir le côté gauche, puis il réalisa des tresses collées du côté droit, pour se donner un look des plus exotique. Ayant une idée, il fouilla dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain à la recherche d'une chose bien précise. Il en sortit un faux piercing en forme d'os que Jared portait souvent lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant qu'il ne le troque pour un vrai. Taiga le plaça au niveau de son oreille droite pour qu'il soit bien visible.

Satisfait du résultat, il sortit de la salle de bain.

En le voyant, Jared poussa un sifflement admiratif.

_ _Nice outfit_! Si tu veux plaire au chien, je suppose que c'est dans le sac.

_ _Asshole,_ rétorqua Kagami non sans rire.

_ Tu veux que j'te dépose ? Tu risques de provoquer une crise cardiaque aux p'tits vieux si tu sors comme ça.

_ Nan ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Bon, j'y vais.

_ T'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Taiga l'embrassa.

_ Bon, oui ça aussi mais c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire.

_ Quoi alors ?

_ Ton smartphone, imbécile.

_ Ah oui ! Heureusement que t'y as pensé pour moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi…

_ J'm'astiquerais le plumeau tout seul.

_ Tu l'fais déjà.

_ Hey ! On l'a fait hier, bougonna-t-il avec un demi sourire.

_ Ouais, dix minutes et hop ! Dans la poche. J't'ai connu plus endurant.

_ T'exagères pas un p'tit peu là ?

_ Nan.

Tirant la langue puérilement, Jared profita de leur proximité pour assener une claque sur son postérieur. Ce à quoi Kagami répondit par un grognement.

_ _That's a good boy_ , le taquina-t-il.

_ Enfoiré. Quand j'rentrerais j'te ferais ta fête, susurra-t-il.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. Allez file, avant que je ne réponde plus de moi.

_ On se voit plus tard. Sois sage.

_ Parle pour toi.

Taiga lui donna un énième baiser avant de quitter l'appartement, clé et smartphone en mains.

 **x**

En arrivant près de la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua fortement, jugeant que le niveau sonore qui filtrait à travers celle-ci était trop élevé pour qu'on l'entende dans le cas contraire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Tetsuya déguisé en hot-dog. Le tigre eut un fou rire incontrôlable.

_ Bonsoir Kagami-kun, content de voir que mon déguisement te plaît. Le tien est d'ailleurs très réussi. Entre, je t'en prie. Tout le monde n'attendait plus que toi.

Surpris, il s'avança dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Numéro deux lui sauta dessus, le gratifiant d'une léchouille.

_ Salut toi ! Bon anniversaire mon grand !

Puis son regard se porta enfin sur les autres invités. Il put les reconnaître à la couleur de leurs cheveux qui n'avait pas changé. Il les détailla chacun leur tour en partant de la gauche.

Akashi se tenait droit et fier, vêtu comme un prince des mille et une nuit, torse nu, ses longs cheveux d'un rose intense magnifiquement tressés. Il avait toujours ce même regard perçant et cette même prestance, mais il semblait maintenant beaucoup moins hautain. Il serra chaleureusement la main du tigre, lui indiquant combien il était ravi de le revoir après tout ce temps. Assis sur le canapé à côté de lui, Midorima observait Taiga d'un air ennuyé, déguisé en pirate. Ses yeux cernés de khôl noir restaient fixés sur lui, en l'attente d'un quelconque mouvement de sa part. Kagami lui attribua un simple hochement de tête. Assise en tailleur au sol, Momoi était tout simplement ravissante, dans sa robe blanche décorée de dentelle; avec ses oreilles et sa queue de chat. Elle lui attribua un magnifique sourire et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Elle portait autour de son cou une petite clochette qui tintait au moindre mouvement et semblait presque sur le point de se perdre entre ses deux seins.

Kise quant à lui avait opté pour une tenue de super héros très connu à cape rouge, qui était si près du corps que l'on ne pouvait rien rater de sa musculature des plus développée. Ses cheveux bien plus courts et son visage plus carré lui donnaient un air de dieu grec.

Murasakibara était toujours aussi grand et imposant que dans son souvenir. Déguisé en homme des cavernes, il perdait toute crédibilité, mais Kagami n'osa pas se moquer de lui. Il mangeait ses chips avec désinvolture, ses longs cheveux violets dissimulant en partie son regard blasé.

Mais celui qui battait de loin tous les records, c'était sans nulle doute Aomine.

En voyant son déguisement, Taiga fut tiré entre la consternation et l'admiration. Il se tenait adossé au mur dans toute sa splendeur, son corps divin moulé par sa tenue d'officier de police; son képi légèrement penché sur le côté, faisant tourner avec son doigt une paire de menottes à l'air bien réel. Mais surtout, un énorme berger allemand reposait à ses pieds et son regard était braqué sur Kagami.

_ Yo, Bakagami. Sympa le déguisement. Tu voulais plaire au chien ?

Cette réplique le fit tiquer, lui rappelant celle de Jared.

_ Et toi, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Tu t'es cru à une soirée SM ?

_ Accoutrement ! L'autre ! On est pas au Moyen-âge. C'est Atsushi l'homme des cavernes, pas toi.

_ La ferme. Et puis il est à qui ce chien ? Me dis pas qu'tu l'as volé juste pour avoir l'air plus crédible.

_ Nan, j'suis pas con à c'point là ! C'est le chien de mon voisin, je le surveille pendant que son maître se dore la pilule sur les plages de Taïti. Il s'appelle Hercule. Et ouais, j'suis carrément plus crédible avec ce berger allemand. Regarde moi sa dégaine ! Un vrai colosse. Un bon flic ne sort jamais sans son chien.

_ T'es pas flic, ducon.

_ Bah ça pourrait changer, rétorqua-t-il. Au moins, j'ai déjà l'uniforme et les accessoires qui vont avec, ça leur fera des économies. Bon par contre pour le flingue c'est pas encore trop ça.

Décidément, la soirée risquait d'être longue si cet idiot ne se débarrassait pas de son délire d'adolescent tout juste entrée dans la puberté.

 **x**

Troisième chapitre bouclé !

J'avoue que je suis très fière de moi !

J'avais jamais autant écrit en un chapitre je crois.

En tout cas je sens que l'imagination de certain(e)s

va beaucoup travailler d'ici la sortie du prochain chapitre ! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez !

Je vous rappelle qu'à tout moment vous pouvez

vous référer à l'index si vous souhaitez vous remémorer un OC

précédemment mentionné.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews plus qu'encourageantes.

Je suis absolument ravie que ça vous plaise ! ~

Je tiens aussi à préciser que le clin d'oeil fait à la fiction de Futae

se poursuit dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 4.**

Tetsuya avait honoré Numéro deux en lui offrant une délicieuse côte de boeuf qu'il partagea en deux pour que Hercule, le berger allemand avec lequel il semblait s'être lié d'amitié, puisse partager ce repas des plus succulent.

Pour ses invités, il avait préparé toutes sortes de choses, à commencer par des milkshakes de différentes saveurs ; mais aussi d'adorables cupcakes et nombre de sucreries que Murasakibara s'empresserait certainement de dévorer.

Comme Taiga l'avait supposé, il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Mais c'était sans compter sur la légendaire propension d'Aomine à enfreindre les règles.

En effet, ce dernier n'était pas venu les mains vides : trois packs de bières reposaient sagement près de la table basse. D'ailleurs, Daiki n'avait pas traîné pour l'ouvrir, buvant presque d'une traite la première bière de ce qui semblerait être une longue série.

La musique couvrait leurs voix si bien qu'il dût sacrément hausser le ton pour se faire entendre de la panthère qui commençait déjà à gigoter dans tous les sens.

_ Tu crois pas que tu devrais y aller molo avec l'alcool ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire ? T'es pas ma mère à c'que j'sache.

Taiga se renfrogna. Il craignait le pire. Déjà que Daiki était insupportable en étant sobre, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il était ivre..

_ Alors comme ça t'es gay, reprit Aomine en lui tendant une bière.

Il hésita à la prendre, puis se dit qu'une petite bière ne lui ferait pas de mal, et pourrait peut être même l'aider à supporter un peu mieux cette soirée.

_ Ouais, ça t'pose un problème, rétorqua-t-il après avoir pris une première gorgée.

_ Tu fais c'que tu veux d'ton cul, c'pas moi qui m'en plaindrait !

_ Et toi ?

_ J'ai jamais vraiment été fan des bananes.

_ Non, c'est vrai qu'toi t'aime plutôt l'ananas.

Bien évidemment, Daiki saisit le sous entendu et se mit à rire franchement.

_ Ouais, ça j'peux pas l'nier.

_ Bon, plutôt que de parler de ma vie de couple, pourquoi tu me parlerais pas plutôt de la tienne ?

_ J'savais pas qu'ça t'intéressait autant.

_ Te fais pas d'idées : j'essaie juste d'être courtois.

_ Oh, môssieur Kagami est attaché aux bonnes manières. Rassurez-vous, noble seigneur, mon coeur est déjà pris depuis bien longtemps.

_ C'est vrai que ton amour à sens unique pour les actrices porno date de l'époque de Mathusalem.

Aomine ancra son regard dans le sien. Les deux fauves se toisèrent avec intensité. Ils étaient bien trop différents pour pouvoir un jour s'entendre, songea Kagami alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière brune. Ou plutôt, ils étaient beaucoup trop similaires, ce qui l'irritait fortement.

Choisissant d'ignorer la panthère pour le bien de sa santé mentale, il préféra se tourner vers les autres et tenter d'apprécier un peu plus la soirée.

 **x**

En discutant avec les anciens membres de la génération des miracles, le tigre en avait appris plus sur leur parcours depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée. C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit qu'Akashi souhaitait suivre les pas de son père, un homme d'affaire de renom. Il suivait donc des études de communication et marketing dans le but de pouvoir trouver une place au sein de son entreprise. Il aurait pu bien entendu y entrer par piston, mais il voulait prouver à son père qu'il pouvait y arriver sans son aide, en suivant des études et en décrochant son diplôme. Kise s'était pleinement dédié à sa carrière de mannequin et on lui avait même proposé de créer sa propre ligne de vêtements. Le projet n'avait cependant pas encore abouti. Midorima avait intégré la faculté de médecine dans l'espoir de devenir chirurgien. Une grande et noble ambition, selon Taiga, qui n'aurait certainement jamais eu le courage d'en faire autant. Murasakibara avait été repéré par l'équipe nationale de basket et dans peu de temps, il deviendrait probablement titulaire.

Kagami se sentit idiot en leur expliquant ce que lui avait fait depuis tout ce temps. Lorsque Kise lui demanda s'il avait des projets d'un point de vue professionnel, il ne sut que lui répondre. En trouvant son travail à la supérette, il en avait oublié le reste, et n'avait jamais songé à faire autre chose. Et puis étant donné que Jared et lui prévoyait de s'installer ensemble à un moment ou un autre, il ne s'était concentré que sur cet objectif.

Daiki choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

_ En fait, ton copain t'as tellement retourné le cerveau que t'en as oublié tes priorités quoi, lâcha-t-il sans délicatesse.

Son regard était vague, signe de son état d'ébriété avancé.

_ Je ne te permet pas de parler de lui sur ce ton, s'emporta le tigre. Je vais te dire trois choses : premièrement, ça ne te regarde pas; deuxièmement, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, et avec qui je veux; troisièmement, je ne crois pas que tu vailles mieux que moi alors épargne moi ton air condescendant et reste bien loin de ma vue. Parce que j'te jure que si tu fais une remarque de plus à son sujet tu peux dire adieu à ta gueule d'ange, ça c'est une promesse.

Daiki le regarda d'un air de défi, se levant pour mieux le toiser.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'il sort les griffes le p'tit tigre. J'ai tellement peur que j'en ai rien à foutre, en fait. Maintenant c'est moi qui vait te donner un p'tit conseil : t'avises pas d'me reparler sur ce ton et encore moins d'me dire que je ne vaux rien. Sinon c'est ta gueule qui risque d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque et basse, qu'on aurait pu comparer à un puissant feulement.

Taiga sentit la colère monter et il s'apprêta à lui coller son poing à la figure. Mais Daiki, malgré les effets de l'alcool, fut assez rapide pour attraper son poignet et lui faire une parfaite clé de bras.

Le tigre se débattit, furieux et prêt à en découdre.

Aucun n'osa s'interposer, ahuris par la rapidité avec laquelle les choses avaient dégénéré.

Daiki fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Il le fit tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et lui passa les menottes, l'empêchant ainsi de reprendre le contrôle.

_ Enlève moi ça tout de suite, grogna-t-il.

_ Hors de question. Tu t'imaginais que j'allais te laisser m'agresser gentiment ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu mériterais que je te refasse le portrait comme il se doit, et c'est pas l'envie qui manque, ça j'peux t'le jurer. Mais j'suis pas un connard, contrairement à toi. Alors j'vais t'laisser une chance de t'faire pardonner.

Taiga eut envie de rire. C'était plutôt à lui de dire ça.

_ Si tu dînes avec moi demain soir, j'oublierai ton p'tit cinéma. Mais si tu t'pointes pas chez moi avant vingt heure, ton p'tit copain à pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin.

_ Tch, Jared te battrait sans lever le p'tit doigt. Si tu veux me menacer trouves autre chose, cracha-t-il.

_ Oh mais j'avais pas l'intention de le toucher, nooooon, ce serait pas à la hauteur de ma réputation. En revanche, j'peux peut être m'arranger pour lui refiler une info ou deux. Après tout, il a l'air de pas trop m'aimer et mon p'tit doigt me dit qu'il s'imagine que j'essaie d'te subtiliser à lui. Non pas que tu sois mon genre, princesse, mais j'peux comprendre qu'il se sente menacé. Comment tu crois qu'il réagirait si j'lui disais que son mignon p'tit tigre n'est pas si fidèle que ça ?

_ Jared n'est pas aussi stupide que toi.

_ Oh non, c'est sur ! Mais la jalousie est un vilain défaut n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, j'aurais une preuve à lui montrer, ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

Avec horreur, Kagami vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Daiki sortit son téléphone de sa poche et alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur celles du tigre, il prit une photo sans aucune difficulté. Taiga mordit violemment ses lèvres et il se recula sous la douleur.

_ Connard, grondèrent-ils de concert.

_ Jared ne croira jamais un tel bobard, c'est trop gros pour être vrai. Il va te régler ton compte et tu regretteras d'être né.

_ Tu crois ça ? Moi je pense que ses peurs et sa jalousie maladive vont le rendre trop con pour y penser. Tout ce qu'il verra c'est mes lèvres sur les tiennes et il ne te verra jamais plus comme avant. Et ça laissera une blessure profonde en lui. Et il te quittera. Et toi, tu ne pourras pas le ramener.

Kuroko choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

_ Aomine-kun ça suffit. Je crois que tu as assez fait de dégât comme ça. Tu vas lui retirer ces menottes et le laisser partir. Et tu vas le laisser tranquille. Il ne dînera pas demain soir avec toi et tu ne feras rien du tout, parce que dans le cas contraire, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. Tu vas effacer cette photo de ton téléphone et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cet évènement.

Daiki toisa Kuroko avec rage, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à son ancienne ombre ni lui tenir tête.

Il pesta mais fit comme demandé. Dès qu'il fut libéré, Taiga bondit et le poussa violemment. Il lui donna une claque puissante, bien méritée. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées que ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Il quitta l'appartement de Tetsuya sans un mot, tel un ouragan et son départ laissa place à un silence de plomb.

 **x**

Il ne rentra pas directement.

Il préféra marcher jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus sur la colère. Et il consentit alors à rejoindre Jared.

Quand il le vit arriver, il fut étonné de le voir. Mais très vite son regard s'obscurcit et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le poids de l'inquiétude.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Rien t'en fais pas, je suis juste épuisé.

_ Je pensais que tu dormirais là bas. Tu ne m'as même pas appelé.

_ Désolé, j'étais pris par l'ambiance et en repartant je n'ai pas songé à te prévenir.

_ Tu mens très mal, Taiga.

_ Jared, je suis exténué. Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas en reparler plus tard ?

Son ton plaintif eut raison de lui et il accepta, l'invitant à aller se coucher après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau, cela eut un effet déclencheur. Le trop plein de rage et de fatigue, ainsi que d'appréhension et d'adrénaline, fit monter les larmes à ses yeux. Il ne put les retenir, et le bruit de l'eau couvrit ses sanglots.

Si Kuroko n'était pas intervenu, il était certain que Daiki se serait fait un plaisir de rendre ses menaces bien concrètes.

Au plus profond de lui, le tigre savait très bien que la panthère avait raison. Si Jared avait vu cette photo, il n'aurait pas réfléchi longtemps. Il était beaucoup trop impulsif depuis cette première entrevue avec Daiki. Et il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté quant à la jalousie qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de la panthère. Pourtant Taiga ne cessait de le lui répéter : il n'était pas intéressé par lui. Et d'ailleurs l'autre n'était pas non plus intéressé par le tigre. Tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était semer la zizanie au sein de leur couple, pour le simple plaisir de leur pourrir la vie. Pour le simple plaisir de voir la colère naître en Jared. De cela, Taiga était certain.

Mais Jared semblait ne pas vouloir entendre raison.

Il comprenait sa peur de le voir partir. Qui ne serait pas quelque peu possessif vis à vis de l'élu de son coeur ? Lui même avait horreur de voir certaines jeunes femmes regarder Jared avec des yeux doux lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Et il détestait la mauvaise manie de ce dernier d'en profiter parfois pour le faire enrager, en complimentant ces dernières d'un air innocent. Bien sûr, Taïga savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas attiré par elles, mais cela avait tout de même le don de l'énerver.

Cela dit il prenait sur lui et cela semblait porter ses fruits. Il en était d'ailleurs très fier et comptait bien continuer sur cette lancée, car il voulait prouver qu'il avait confiance en Jared et qu'il était digne de lui.

Avant de quitter la salle de bain pour aller le retrouver, il se demanda si Daiki tiendrait sa promesse.

Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui et doutait que la seule volonté de Tetsuya ne suffise pas à l'arrêter s'il décidait de mettre en place son plan diabolique.

Il passa sa nuit à ressasser encore et encore ce qui s'était produit. Au petit matin il avait une mine affreuse et était resté silencieux. Jared mourait d'envie de comprendre les raisons de son état. Cela se voyait aux oeillades qu'il lui lançait à intervalles réguliers, mais aussi au fait qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il était bien trop nerveux et cela irritait Taïga.

_ Vas-y poses tes questions, dit-il un peu trop agressivement, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives enfin ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non, pas du tout, assura-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Je suis désolé, je suis un peu à cran.

_ Je vois ça. Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton ami ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi.

_ Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

_ C'est compliqué, soupira-t-il.

_ Dis toujours.

Jared s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui et attendit patiemment qu'il ne daigne lui apporter des réponses concrètes.

_ La soirée n'a pas été des plus agréables. Enfin, ça allait au début mais ça a vite dégénéré. Si cet enfoiré n'avait pas autant bu je pense que ça aurait été différent.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Aomine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu assumes qu'il m'ait fait quelque chose dès que je le mentionne ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi. Enfin bref, le fait est qu'il m'a bien pris la tête pour des broutilles et ça m'a énervé alors j'ai préféré m'en aller.

_ Quoi, c'est tout ?

_ Comment ça c'est tout ?

_ J'imaginais pire.

_ Non, c'est juste des trucs débiles, mais ça mêlé au peu d'alcool que j'ai bu et à la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passé…

Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité. Mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il sembla satisfait de ses explications et n'insista pas plus que cela, pour son plus grand soulagement.

 **x**

Taïga ne s'était pas attendu à croiser Tetsuya en allant courir pour se changer les idées.

Il promenait Numéro deux et dès qu'il le vit son expression se fit plus inquiète. Il avait l'air d'être encore agacé par l'incident qui s'était produit la veille.

_ Bonjour Kagami-kun. Comment vas-tu ?

_ J'ai connu mieux. Et toi ? Pas trop fatigué ?

_ Je me porte bien, merci. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Aomine-kun t'as fait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il se comporte ainsi. Ce doit être à cause de l'alcool qu'il a bu. J'aurais dû le lui confisquer, tout est de ma faute.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien Tetsu, ne te rend pas malade pour si peu. C'est du passé, tenta-t-il de le rassurer mais son ton un peu hésitant ne suffit pas à convaincre le jeune homme.

_ Tu as pourtant l'air d'y avoir songé toute la nuit. Tu crois qu'il va passer outre mes menaces ?..

_ On parle d'Aomine. Difficile de prévoir ses faits et gestes…

_ Mais une part de toi reste convaincue qu'il n'écoutera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroko avait toujours eu le don de voir à travers lui. C'était à la fois angoissant et apaisant.

_ Surement…

_ Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas rassuré, moi non plus. Mais j'ai envie de croire en lui.

_ Tetsu.

_ Oui ?

_ Si j'te confiais un secret, tu le dirais à personne ?

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît.

_ Et bien ça dépend de la nature de ce secret, je suppose. J'ai l'impression que ce que tu vas me dire ne va pas me plaire mais je t'écouterais tout de même.

_ Je vais aller dîner avec Aomine ce soir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il fasse circuler ce bobard comme bon lui plaise. Je connais suffisamment Jared pour savoir qu'il se laisserait berner. Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Tetsuya soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ C'est de loin l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies eu. En faisant ça, Kagami-kun, tu lui donnes de l'influence sur toi mais surtout tu lui donnes raison. Et ça c'est une chose qui ne passera pas inaperçue, tu peux me croire. Et puis rien ne nous dit qu'il resterait bien sage une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il ne se souvient même pas de votre altercation, vu à quel point il était ivre.

_ Je ne le saurais qu'une fois sur place. Il est dix neuf heure, il me reste encore du temps.

_ Kag-

_ S'il te plaît pour une fois laisse moi faire. Promets moi que tu ne diras rien à Jared. Je vais lui envoyer un message et lui dire que je suis passé chez toi. Il ne sait pas où tu habites et n'a pas ton numéro donc tu ne devrais pas être embêté.

_ C'est une très mauvaise idée, Kagami-kun.

_ Promets le moi, Tetsu.

_ Si tu insistes tellement, alors soit. Tu as ma parole. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te venir en aide si Aomine t'attire des problèmes. Je t'aurais prévenu.

_ C'est parfait. Merci. J'te revaudrais ça. Il vit toujours au même endroit ?

_ Malheureusement, oui.

Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et fila à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de Daiki.

Son instinct lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, mais Kagami voulait mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à cette histoire. Et têtu comme il était, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

 **x**

Voilà ! Le quatrième chapitre est bouclé ~

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite~


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Comme je n'aurais pas le temps de publier

ce chapitre Dimanche, je le publie

en avance aujourd'hui !

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir

la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous ! ~

 **P.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

_ Qu'est-ce q'tu fais là ?

La question était sèche, froide, laissant paraître un brin de surprise et d'indifférence mêlées. Aomine se tenait les bras croisés, visiblement pas prêt à le laisser entrer. Il était presque vingt heure, et aux vues de sa tenue décontractée, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de recevoir qui que ce soit.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait tout oublié ? Kagami se devait d'en avoir le coeur net.

_ Il me semblait que tu voulais que je dîne avec toi, répondit-il abruptement.

En voyant un sourire espiègle et satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il eut envie de le maudire de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il n'aurait pas dû mettre les pieds ici, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ?

_ Je croyais que tu étais trop bourré pour pouvoir t'en souvenir.

_ Faut croire que la chance n'est pas de ton côté, Bakagami. Allez entre, reste pas là, sinon ton cerveau va geler. Et le peu d'couilles que t'as avec.

Il fut difficile de ne pas écraser violemment son visage de minable et exécrable petit con contre le mur. Taïga se contenta de le suivre silencieusement, trop tendu pour pouvoir prendre ses aises. En pénétrant dans la demeure, il ne chercha même pas à prêter attention à la décoration intérieure. Tout ce qu'il désirait était d'en finir au plus vite. Mais en voyant la table déjà prête pour deux personnes, il implosa.

Daiki était certain qu'il viendrait. Et c'était pour lui la pire humiliation qui soit.

 _Tetsu avait raison. J'suis qu'un idiot._

_ Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

La panthère l'invita à s'asseoir d'un ton presque mielleux. Il avait envie de vomir tant son comportement le révulsait. Mais il se ressaisit. Il faisait cela uniquement pour Jared. Et pour cette même raison il se devait de tenir jusqu'au bout.

Daiki le laissa seul l'espace de quelques minutes, le temps de filer en cuisine et de revenir avec le repas. Un repas qui avait l'air bien trop réussi pour être de son fait. Il doutait cependant qu'il ait fait appel à un traiteur : il n'en avait probablement pas les moyens.

_ Je te préviens, j'ai passé tout l'après-midi à concocter ce repas alors j'espère que tu sauras me faire honneur.

_ Je suis venu. C'est déjà plus que tu ne mérites.

_ Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux, s'offusqua-t-il faussement, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

_ Je te jure qu'une fois que j'aurais fini j'me casse, qu'ça te plaise ou non. Et t'as intérêt à tenir ta parole sinon-

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer à ton p'tit copain ? Voyons Taïga, j'te pensais plus mâlin, susurra-t-il d'un ton teinté de rage et de jubilation.

Leurs visages étaient si proches que le tigre pouvait apercevoir chaque trait de celui de la panthère en détail. Ils se dévoraient du regard dans un combat des plus violents, la victoire reviendrait à celui qui abdiquerait le premier.

Aomine se mit soudainement à rire et se recula, levant les mains en signe de soumission.

_ Je n'vois pas c'qu'il y a d'amusant, cracha Taïga. Assieds toi, qu'on en finisse. Je n'ai pas ton temps.

_ Monsieur est servi.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le plus grand silence. La nourriture avait un goût amer pour le tigre, qui se sentait plus qu'idiot d'être tombé dans ce piège. Il avait l'impression que ce repas ne se terminerait jamais, quand bien même il faisait tout son possible pour manger et déguerpir au plus vite. Une part de lui même refusait d'admettre que les plats étaient délicieux et que Daiki était meilleur cuisinier qu'il ne laissait paraître. Eventuellement, il finit par terminer le dernier plat avant que l'autre n'ait terminé et trop heureux d'en être venu à bout, il se leva rapidement pour quitter cette demeure et son hôte. Mais Daiki semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser rentrer.

_ Où crois-tu aller ?

_ Je rentre chez moi. Je t'avais prévenu.

_ Oh non Taïga, tu ne rentreras pas tant que je n'en aurais pas décidé autrement.

_ Va te faire voir, pesta-t-il, prêt à en venir aux mains s'il le fallait.

Daiki se leva à son tour et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

_ Je crois que tu m'as mal compris, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Tu vas rester ici et tu vas sagement t'asseoir. Je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer, Taïga.

_ J'en ai assez de ton p'tit jeu à la noix. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, je n'vais pas me répéter. Si tu ne me laisses pas partir sur le champ, j'te refais l'portrait jusqu'à c'qu'on puisse plus t'reconnaître.

Taïga ne bougea pas d'un iota, déterminé à faire céder Daiki par la seule force de son regard. Le jeune homme n'en démordait pas non plus, il était prêt à rester ainsi toute la nuit pour le simple plaisir de lui tenir tête.

Puis il sembla se raviser.

_ Pour faire preuve de ma bonne foi, je vais te laisser partir. Mais ça ne sera pas sans conséquence.

_ T'en as pas eu assez ?! Tu veux quoi, que j'te lèche les pieds ?! Je ne suis pas ton chien, hurla Taïga, dont la patience s'était évaporée.

_ Dimanche prochain, à seize heure, rejoins moi sur le terrain d'entraînement des Panthères. T'as intérêt à être là, crois moi, tu vas pas le regretter.

Kagami soupira, ses mains tremblaient tant la colère s'était emparée de lui. Il parvint enfin à se ressaisir et retrouver son calme.

_ Et toi t'as intérêt à me foutre la paix après ça.

Sans plus un mot il fila à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée avant de sortir de la maison sans même refermer la porte derrière lui, trop furieux et soulagé de pouvoir enfin s'éloigner pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **x**

Jared l'attendait dans le salon, deux canettes de bière en main.

En le voyant, il lui attribua un regard mi courroucé mi soulagé.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais avec ton ami. Décidément, tu oublies beaucoup de choses dernièrement.

_ Désolé, j'voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

_ Elle aurait été bien meilleure si tu l'avais passée avec moi.

_ Je me rattraperais, promis.

_ J'exige un dédommagement, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui voler un baiser.

_ _I'm not in the mood, I'm sorry._

_ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour y remédier ?

_ Je veux juste qu'on reste tranquillement sur ce canapé à savourer une bonne bière en regardant la télé, ça me conviendrait parfaitement. Et demain matin, au réveil, tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux.

_ Absolument tout ?

_ Absolument tout.

_ C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! Je te prends au mot, Taïga.

Ils rirent de bon coeur, heureux de se retrouver; le tigre étant soulagé que Kuroko ait tenu parole. Bientôt, son différent avec Daiki serait réglé et il pourrait enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Mais en attendant, une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait.

Il signala à Jared qu'il allait se coucher. Ce dernier lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis se concentra à nouveau sur le film qu'il regardait. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, Taïga envoya un message à Tetsuya pour l'informer de ce qui s'était produit.

 _Tu avais raison_ , écrit-il en pianotant rapidement sur l'écran de son smartphone, _il s'attendait à ce que je vienne et moi comme un idiot je lui ai donné satisfaction. Je te remercie de m'avoir couvert. Je te revaudrais ça. Bientôt, toute cette histoire sera réglée. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire avant qu'il ne me laisse enfin tranquille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il prend la peine de venir me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais honnêtement, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de protéger Jared de ses idioties. Le reste m'est égal. Bonne soirée à toi Tetsu. Merci encore pour ton aide._

Satisfait, il se glissa sous les couvertures pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée, bercé par le son de la télévision provenant du salon.

 **x**

Trouver un moyen de se rendre auprès de Too sans éveiller les soupçons de Jared ne fut pas de tout repos. Finalement, Nobuo l'avait sauvé sans même le savoir, en demandant à Jared de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et plutôt que de requérir l'aide du tigre, il avait préféré se tourner vers le plus âgé. C'était après tout l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Kagami se retrouva donc seul à l'appartement. Pour ne pas inquiéter Jared au cas où il rentrerait en son absence, il laissa une note sur la table, lui indiquant qu'il était parti courir et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Comme convenu, il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous à seize heure ce Dimanche là. Les Panthères l'attendaient de pieds ferme et Taïga se demanda pourquoi diable Aomine l'avait forcé à venir.

_ Te voilà enfin, Bakagami. Je vais être direct : si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour t'affronter sur le terrain. Les gars sont là pour nous observer. Noah sera l'arbitre. Si tu gagnes le one on one, je te laisserai tranquille. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Mais si tu perds, tu me devras un service. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ce sera. Tout dépendra de toi, Taïga.

Il regrettait déjà d'être venu. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais ?

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Ramène toi, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

_ J'ai pas l'intention d'me laisser faire.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses.

Taïga ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il prit possession du ballon à une vitesse fulgurante, ne voulant pas lui laisser la moindre occasion de prendre le dessus. Il devait à tout prix gagner, et cela semblait amuser Daiki au plus haut point. La rage s'empara de lui à la vue de son sourire narquois. Quoi qu'il fasse, Aomine semblait toujours gagner, même lorsque Taïga remportait leur confrontation. Il avait toujours la sensation désagréable qu'il le laissait gagner. Ou du moins qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné. C'était si frustrant qu'il voyait rouge. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Taïga avait l'avantage et comptait bien le conserver. Les Panthères les observaient minutieusement, ne perdant pas une miette de cette confrontation phénoménale. Ils étaient tous deux dans la zone et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à céder. Noah n'avait jamais vu Daiki aussi déterminé. Mais il était surtout fasciné par la force brute qui se dégageait du tigre. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil joueur. S'ils s'affrontaient sur le terrain, il doutait de lui arriver à la cheville. En voyant Taïga, Noah doutait que les Panthères ne puissent vaincre les Wild claws.

 **x**

Kagami voulait hurler.

Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'issue du match avait changé. Daiki avait gagné, et lui se retrouvait furieux contre lui même pour s'être laissé devancer.

Qu'allait faire la panthère maintenant qu'il était à sa mercie ?

_ Tu t'es bien battu, Taïga.

_ Garde tes simagrés pour toi, grogna-t-il. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

_ Un marché est un marché. J'ai remporté ce one on one. Tu me dois un service. Mais comme je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de ce que je pourrais te demander, je vais te laisser tranquille. Je ferais appel à toi en temps voulu. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner sérieusement. Car il se pourrait bien qu'on s'affronte sur le terrain plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Kagami se releva non sans grimacer. Il le détestait. Il mourrait d'envie de lui coller son poing à la figure. Mais il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de plus de lui pourrir la vie.

Alors il préféra rentrer sans demander son reste.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à disparaître au coin de la rue, il entendit la voix d'Aomine résonner au loin.

_ Tu diras à ton p'tit copain de se préparer à la défaite.

Serrant les poings, il l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin. Lorsqu'il fut rentré, il se trouvait seul. C'était une bonne chose, songea-t-il. Il pourrait prendre le temps de se calmer et de se sortir de la tête ce mauvais moment. Il avait trop délaisser Jared ces derniers temps. Il lui avait promis de s'occuper de lui.

Il ferait en sorte de le rendre heureux.

 **x**

En rentrant, Jared fut surpris par le calme qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Taïga était-il rentré ? Remarquant ses Jordan's dans l'entrée, il l'appela.

_ Taïga tu es là ?

_ Dans la cuisine !

Souriant, il rejoignit son bien aimé. Le tigre semblait concocter un plat dont lui seul avait le secret. Il inspira profondément, se délectant de toutes les odeurs exquises qui se dégageaient de la préparation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, questionna-t-il alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou; ça sent drôlement bon.

_ Tu aimeras encore plus le dessert, commenta Kagami, souriant avec malice.

_ Dans ce cas j'ai hâte de passer à table, susurra-t-il, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

C'était agréable de rentrer chez soi pour y trouver l'être aimé, attendant patiemment votre retour, prêt à être aux petits soins avec vous. Jared n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Dans sa poche, le poids rassurant d'un petit objet le fit sourire tendrement. L'anxiété ne suffisait pas à ternir sa bonne humeur. Dans peu de temps peut être, tout prendrait un autre tournant.

C'était à la fois excitant et effrayant.

Une fois le repas prêt à être servi, Taïga l'invita à prendre place à table. Il avait lui même choisi la décoration qui accompagnerait leur repas, disposant de petites bougies au centre de la table pour le côté romantique de ce dîner. L'atmosphère était agréable. Chacun se sentait heureux et serein. Le dîner se déroula dans le plus grand calme, bercé de leurs rires et de leurs regards attendris.

Quand vînt le moment du dit 'dessert', le tigre lui tendit la main et le guida jusqu'à la chambre, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Jared songea que la nuit serait longue et agréable. Dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Taïga l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements pour caresser son torse musclé tandis que Jared déboutonnait délicatement la chemise du tigre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Kagami surplombant son partenaire. Il s'attaqua à sa gorge qu'il se mit à mordiller délicatement, provoquant d'adorables gémissements. Un à un, les vêtements furent projetés à travers la pièce, les laissant nus et avides de contact. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient un peu plus fougueusement à chaque nouveau baiser, leurs soupirs créant une douce mélodie. Le tigre prit en main le membre érigé de plaisir de son partenaire, appliquant de lents va-et-vient, se délectant de la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. De ce corps athlétique se mouvant sous ses caresses, de ses gémissements rauques, de ses suppliques murmurées avec tant de ferveur. Souhaitant accéder à tous ses désirs, Taïga le prit en bouche, titillant du bout de sa langue l'extrémité sensible de sa virilité. Jared s'agrippait aux draps de toutes ses forces, lutant contre l'envie furieuse de propulser ses hanches plus en avant encore.

Le tigre profita de son état pour appliquer du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Puis il le prépara minutieusement, s'assurant qu'aucun de ses gestes n'était source de douleur. Mais voyant que son compagnon gesticulait déjà dans tous les sens, cherchant à s'empaler plus encore, il remplaça ses doigts par son membre imposant. Taïga pensait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de cette sensation exquise. Et à peine l'avait-il pénétré qu'il commençait déjà à aller et venir en lui furieusement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jared, dont les gémissements rauques et puissants résonnaient dans la pièce.

Le tigre empoigna fermement ses hanches alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus profonds et puissants, tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses sensations, submergé par le plaisir. Jared enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour lui permettre de plus ample mouvements, l'embrassant voracement au passage.

Chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate, Jared rugissait de plaisir, griffant et mordant Taïga; le suppliant de lui en donner toujours plus.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme l'un après l'autre, l'un poussant un long râle puissant, l'autre mordant de toutes ses forces l'épaule de son partenaire pour étouffer ses cris d'extase. Epuisés, à bout de souffle mais heureux, après de longues minutes de puissants ébats, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils finirent par sombrer tous deux dans les bras de Morphée, lovés l'un contre l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres et le coeur léger.

Mais allait-ce seulement durer ?

* * *

Voilà ! Le cinquième chapitre est bouclé. Il est

un peu plus court que les autres

mais tout aussi important ~

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part d'éventuelles erreurs

qui m'auraient échappées si vous en remarquez,

que je puisse corriger ça rapidement ~

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite~


	7. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey !

Il se trouve qu'il y a eu un imprévu

et qu'au final mon Dimanche était libre.

Et comme je suis une auteur aimante et géniale

\- je n'accepterais aucune protestation à ce sujet -

j'ai décidé de publier le sixième chapitre aujourd'hui !

Je vous entend déjà applaudir et sauter de joie ~

C'est donc sans plus tarder que je vous laisse vous

plonger dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous !

PS : merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

Je ne peux garantir que les attentes de

tous seront comblées mais je peux

vous assurer que je ferais de mon mieux

pour vous offrir une fiction de qualité ~

 **P.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

Taïga s'éveilla le corps endolori mais incroyablement reposé.

Il se sentit néanmoins quelque peu triste de ne pas trouver Jared lové près de lui à son réveil. Aux vues du soleil qui brillait fortement, il se dit qu'il avait dû beaucoup dormir, ce qui expliquait sûrement son absence. S'étirant longuement, il bailla puis consentit enfin à se lever. N'ayant pas très faim, ce qui en soit était une première, il prit simplement une pomme histoire de ne pas avoir le ventre vide. Puis, remarquant que l'appartement aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'entretien il se mit en tête de faire le ménage.

Avec entrain, il alluma la chaîne Hi-Fi pour mettre un peu de musique. Puis il noua un bandana autour de ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent par terre, il enfila des gants et sortit tous les produits ménagers qu'il put trouver. Il commença par la chambre en mettant les vêtements qui traînaient au sol à laver, puis il épousta un à un les meubles et objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il fit la même chose dans le salon puis la cuisine, et enfin la salle de bain. Kagami était assez efficace donc cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps.

Ensuite, il se prépara à passer l'aspirateur. Mais en voulant glisser l'engin sous le lit pour y enlever la poussière qui aurait pu s'accumuler, il y remarqua un objet étrange. Curieux, il s'en saisit et l'observa sous différents angles.

Cela ressemblait à une boîte, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Mais dès qu'il l'ouvrit, il resta sous le choc. Car la boîte contenait - à n'en point douter - une alliance en argent.

Pourquoi se trouvait-elle sous le lit ? Quand Jared se l'était-il procuré ? Avait-il l'intention de lui demander sa main ?

Sous le poids des questions qui le hantaient, il perdit l'équilibre et dut s'asseoir à même le sol pour reprendre ses esprits, les yeux toujours fixés sur ce si petit objet. Il ne s'était douté de rien. Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Jared était visiblement plus que prêt à faire le grand pas, mais lui était tout bonnement effrayé à la simple idée d'emménager avec lui. Que faire ? Pourrait-il mettre ses peurs de côté ? Aurait-il seulement le courage de lui dire non ?

Cela lui semblait impossible, et surtout trop cruel. Mais il ne se voyait pas dire oui si au plus profond de lui même il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il ne voulait pas que le mensonge soit son lot quotidien. Il ne voulait pas prétendre être heureux si ce n'était pas le cas et ainsi prendre le risque de blesser Jared.

Comment réagir face à cette situation ? Kagami comprit qu'il avait grand besoin de conseils. Et le visage de Kuroko s'imposa à son esprit. Lui saurait que faire, il en était persuadé. Oui, il devait se confier à quelqu'un avant de prendre la moindre décision. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

 **x**

_ Kagami-kun ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Tetsuya était essoufflé et inquiet. Dès qu'il avait reçu le message de Taïga, il s'était dépêché de manger en vitesse et d'accourir, au risque d'arriver en retard à son prochain cours.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Et c'est assez délicat.

_ Viens, allons nous asseoir sur ce banc.

Il suivit le jeune homme docilement et une fois assis, prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

_ Tu sais déjà que Jared et moi sommes en couples depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Et ça se passe bien, mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Je suis vraiment heureux avec lui et je n'ai vraiment pas prévu que ça change de sitôt.

_ C'est merveilleux, commenta Kuroko, mais à t'entendre on dirait que c'est un problème.

_ Non, pas du tout ! C'est pas ça le problème. Qu'on soit heureux c'est vraiment génial. Le hic c'est que j'ai l'impression que récemment on est plus trop sur la même longueur d'onde.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Et bien… ce matin je… faisais le ménage et en voulant passer l'aspirateur sous le lit, j'ai trouvé une petite boîte. Et dedans.. il y avait une alliance. Quand je l'ai vue j'ai paniqué, je savais pas quoi faire. C'est tellement soudain ! On vit même pas encore ensemble et il songe déjà à m'épouser. C'est.. un peu effrayant.

_ Mais, tu n'as pas envie d'être avec lui ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

_ Bien sûr que je veux être avec lui. Seulement, je me sens pas prêt à aller plus loin. Je sais pas pourquoi je panique autant. Il est adorable, on s'entend très bien, je l'aime, il m'aime. Tout va pour le mieux. Pourtant dès qu'il me parle d'avenir je me braque. Il me supplie depuis un bon bout de temps pour qu'on vive sous le même toit mais moi je me sens pas prêt. Je veux pouvoir être sûr qu'une fois ensemble, tout ira bien : qu'on pourra vivre convenablement, qu'on pourra être heureux. Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi…

Tetsuya se fit silencieux l'espace de quelques minutes, cherchant ses mots.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, Kagami-kun, je pense que tu as peur de le décevoir et qu'il ne se lasse de toi, si vous veniez à vivre ensemble. C'est tout à fait courant et personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses. Et je crois sincèrement que ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Vivre sous le même toit ça signifie beaucoup de choses et c'est une étape importante. Il est important d'être certain d'y être prêt avant de prendre toute décision.

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais je ne sais pas si Jared partage cet avis. Bien qu'on en ait parlé de nombreuses fois, je ne suis toujours pas rassuré et j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par s'éloigner de moi si je mets trop de temps à me décider.

_ S'il t'abandonne pour cette raison alors il ne te mérite certainement pas, Kagami-kun. Quant à cette idée de fiançailles, c'est la même chose : ne prends pas de décision qui ne soit pas mûrement réfléchie. Je sais bien que ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup, tous ces conseils mais il faut que tu les suives attentivement. C'est pour ton bien. Pour ma part, malgré les suppliques de Satsuki-chan, je refuse de m'installer avec elle tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu mon diplôme et que je ne serais pas certain de pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins.

_ Je sais. Oui, tu as certainement raison. Il ne faut pas prendre ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête. Merci de m'avoir accorder de ton temps.

_ Je vais devoir retourner en cours. Si tu as le moindre soucis, n'hésite surtout pas à me contacter. Prends soin de toi, Kagami-kun.

_ Toi aussi Tetsu.

Kuroko l'attira dans une accolade, espérant pouvoir lui redonner force et courage puis il s'en alla retrouver ses camarades pour retourner en cours.

 **x**

Après avoir discuté avec Tetsuya, il n'était toujours pas fixé. Et toutes ces pensées lui donnaient la migraine alors pour s'aérer l'esprit, il alla courir; comme chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et dès que la première chanson de sa play list se fit entendre, il se mit à trottiner en direction du centre ville. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, il était dans sa bulle et plus rien ne comptait hormis les vibrations provoquées par ses pas sur le sol, celles de sa musique et celles de son coeur. Il fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se focaliser sur sa course et accéléra progressivement la cadence.

Il ne réalisa qu'il passait près de Too que lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil des mouvements agités sur le terrain de basket de fortune que les Panthères utilisaient pour s'entraîner.

Pestant, il voulut accélérer pour vite s'éloigner de ce lieu n'évoquant pour lui que de mauvais souvenirs. Mais une vision inédite s'offrant à lui le fit s'arrêter et observer silencieusement, dissimulé derrière un tas d'objets usés.

De jeunes joueurs, probablement des collégiens couraient dans tous les sens sur le terrain, sermonnés par un Aomine Daiki vêtu de son maillot de Too, un sifflet autour du cou. Il n'eut pas de mal à percevoir ses cris malgré le volume élevé de sa musique.

_ Arrêtez-vous deux secondes les mômes et écoutez-moi ! Vous voulez jouer au basket ou quoi ?! C'est pas comme ça qu'vous allez d'venir des pros moi j'vous l'dit !

_ Daiki donne nous la balle, se lamentait un petit à peine haut comme trois pommes, aux cheveux noirs et épais. On veut jouer nous !

_ Avant de pouvoir jouer faut travailler la technique baka. Allez alignez-vous et que j'vous entende plus chouiner !

Face aux plaintes des enfants, Daiki étira un grand sourire amusé.

_ Bon, aujourd'hui on va travailler les tirs ok ? Alors, qui veut commencer ?

Ils se mirent en file indienne en moins de deux, trop excités à l'idée de pouvoir tenir le ballon entre leurs petites mains pour pouvoir se soucier de l'exercice à proprement parler. Taïga ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Cela lui rappelait son enfance aux states, les journées passées à supporter les braillements d'Alex alors que lui et les autres garçons gesticulaient dans tous les sens pour pouvoir jouer.

Il ne put que constater à quel point Aomine avait l'air heureux, malgré ses sourcils froncés et sa posture sévère. On pouvait aisément deviner qu'il peinait à rester sérieux face à ces garnements débordant d'énergie.

Kagami eut envie de les rejoindre. Mais la perspective de se retrouver confronté à Daiki et le souvenir de sa cuisante défaite le dissuadèrent de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors il se força à faire demi tour et reprendre sa course, ne remarquant pas le regard à la fois curieux et amusé de la panthère se poser sur son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait en trottinant.

 **x**

_ Taïga !

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Nobuo devant leur appartement. Il avait l'air d'avoir attendu un long moment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Bah je voulais passer vous voir après les cours mais j'ai sonné et personne m'a répondu. J'ai appelé Jared sur son téléphone mais je suis tombé sur sa messagerie et pareil pour toi.

_ Ah désolé, j'avais éteint mon téléphone pour être tranquille. Je suis allé courir un peu. Mais Jared devrait être rentré depuis un moment, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Viens, je vais t'ouvrir. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_ Non merci ça ira. Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air préoccupé.

Nobuo avait toujours eu l'oeil pour ce genre de choses aussi le tigre ne chercha-t-il pas à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

_ Je peux te confier quelque chose ? Promets moi que tu ne diras rien à Jared.

_ Euh… ok ? J'espère que c'est rien de grave hein. Hein ?

_ J'ai trouvé une alliance sous le lit ce matin. Je suis persuadé qu'il compte me demander en fiançailles prochainement.

_ Eh ? Sérieusement ?! Mais c'est génial.

_ Ouais seulement, je suis pas trop sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

_ Oh. Et c'est pour ça que tu te tracasses ?

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? T'étais pas au courant ?

_ Non ! Il m'avait rien dit ! Bah moi, personnellement, je trouve ça chouette. Tu devrais dire oui.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Bah vous faites un beau couple.

_ Mais ça suffit pas pour dire oui baka, déclara-t-il en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

_ Ouais bah excuse moi de pas être très doué en relations, bougonna Nobuo.

_ Comment ça se passe avec ta petite amie ?

_ Bah on a rompu ce matin.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Faut pas. On était pas si proches que ça au final. En fait, maintenant que c'est fini je me sens mieux.

_ Et bah dis donc. Si ça pouvait être aussi simple de mon côté, soupira Taïga.

_ Mais c'est simple. C'est toi qui te complique la vie.

_ Peut-être bien.

_ Et sinon il est où Jared du coup ?

_ Aucune idée. Il était déjà parti quand je me suis levé ce matin. Et j'ai pas cherché à le contacter.

_ T'es pas inquiet ?

_ C'est un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller seul.

_ Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose hein ?

_ Je serais déjà au courant si c'était le cas. Dis moi, ça te tente un milkshake ? J'ai besoin de sortir un peu.

_ Tant que c'est toi qui paies je dis pas non !

Kagami lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule. Il lui signala qu'il allait prendre une douche et se changer, qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui en l'attendant. Puis une fois qu'il fut prêt, les deux amis quittèrent l'appartement pour gagner leur fast food préféré.

 **x**

Assis en terrasse, Taïga et Nobuo dégustaient tranquillement leur milkshake tandis que le tigre allumait son smartphone. Aucun appel ni message de Jared. Souhaitant s'assurer que tout allait bien, il l'appela, se sentant quelque peu nerveux.

Au bout de deux tonalités, la voix rauque de son compagnon se fit entendre.

_ _Hey, what's up ?_

_ Où es-tu ? Tu donnais pas de nouvelles, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

_ Je suis allé me promener un peu et en chemin j'ai croisé les jumeaux alors je suis resté avec eux. J'ai pas pensé à te prévenir, désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je suis avec Nobuo au fast food.

_ Cool, je vous rejoins dans une dizaine de minutes.

En attendant l'arrivée de Jared, les deux amis discutèrent d'un tout autre sujet : l'état de santé du père de Nobuo.

Il semblait se remettre progressivement et visiblement, la relation entre le père et le fils s'était améliorée, pour le plus grand soulagement du tigre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commander un milkshake pour son compagnon, Kagami sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. En déverrouillant l'appareil il put lire un message de Tetsuya.

From Tetsuya : _C'est l'anniversaire de Satsuki dans trois jours. On organise une petite fête chez moi. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ? Bien sûr, Jared et ton ami Nobuo sont les bienvenus. Ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance. Le rendez-vous est fixé à dix neuf heure._

Ravi de pouvoir passer un bon moment en compagnie de ses amis et surtout de son petit ami, il écrivit rapidement une réponse après avoir informé Nobuo.

To Tetsuya : _On sera là. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de les inviter. J'espère que tout se passera bien. On se voit dans trois jours._

Jared choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Il embrassa Taïga chastement et salua Nobuo d'un signe de tête. Le tigre lui annonça la nouvelle et Jared fut enchanté de pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de ce fameux Tetsuya dont il lui avait tant parlé.

 **x**

_ Moshi moshi.

_ Aomine-kun ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Yo Tetsu. Non. Un problème ?

_ Pas du tout. Je t'appelais pour te faire part d'une invitation. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Satsuki, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment l'oublier, soupira-t-il non sans rire. Je serais là, comme toujours.

_ Bien. Comment vas-tu ?

_ J'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Mon job est correct, les Panthères progressent bien, les mômes apprennent vite. Manquerait plus que j'me trouve quelqu'un à m'mettre sous la dent et là j'aurais touché le jackpot.

_ Tant mieux. Dis-moi, connaitrais-tu un certain Jared ?

_ Jared.. Jared… Hmmm.. non ça me dit rien.

_ Tu en es sûr ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra.

_ Attends je crois que oui en fait. C'est pas l'nom du mec de Bakagami ?

_ C'est possible.

_ Comment ça c'est possible ? Oï Tetsu soit plus clair !

_ J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Aomine-kun.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'sortir comme connerie encore…

_ J'aimerais que tu enquêtes sur ce Jared. Vous devez probablement avoir des connaissances en commun, ça pourrait t'aider dans ta tâche.

_ Pourquoi j'ferais ça ? Et puis j'dois chercher quoi exactement ? J'espère que tu vas m'payer si j'te rends ce service.

_ Je t'achèterai un magazine de Mai-chan tous les mois.

_ Vendu ! Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire capitaine ?

_ Je veux que tu enquêtes sur ce Jared. J'aimerais m'assurer que c'est une bonne personne. C'est très important. Tu dois faire ça sérieusement Aomine-kun. Je veux tout savoir sur cette personne. Je te laisse trois jours.

_ Trois jours ?! Mais c'est impossible !

_ Je suis sûr que ce sera suffisant. Je compte sur toi pour rester discret.

_ Tssss… OK. J'vais voir c'que j'peux faire. Mais pourquoi c'est aussi important ?

_ Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

_ Mouais… Bon. J'te tiens au courant.

_ Bonne soirée Aomine-kun.

_ Salut.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Daiki resta le regard dans le vague, se demandant ce que Tetsuya pouvait bien mijoter. Mais bon, tant qu'il pourrait obtenir un magazine de Mai-chan, ça lui était égal tout compte fait !

* * *

Un sixième chapitre plutôt court mais

riche en informations !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ~

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine

pour la suite des aventures !


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien mes p'tits loups ~

Je suis terriblement navrée pour le retard mais enfin

je peux publier ce maudit chapitre !

Petite info, si Taïga a trouvé la bague sous le lit

c'est tout simplement parce que la boîte est tombée

lorsque Taïga a balancé leurs vêtements à travers la pièce ;)

Et concentré comme il était sur sa tâche ô

combien alléchante, il n'a rien entendu !

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce septième chapitre ~

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 7.**

_ Taïga, tout va bien ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Cette histoire de fiançailles ne quittait plus son esprit. Il fut tenté de parler à coeur ouvert de ce sujet mais, trop effrayé à l'idée de blesser Jared, il préféra garder pour lui ses états d'âme.

_ Je me sens fatigué.

_ Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

_ Non non. J'ai besoin de faire un somme.

_ Je te réveillerai si tu veux, proposa Jared en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit-il en se levant.

Il l'embrassa puis alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il s'affala sur le lit en soupirant. Il commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il était la bonne personne pour Jared. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de le rendre malheureux. Mais son coeur se serrait à l'idée de le quitter. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent. Il tenait tellement à lui. Pendant un instant il eut envie d'être ailleurs, de vivre une autre vie, de ne pas être rongé par toutes ces angoisses qui lui gâchaient la vie.

Il prit son smartphone et fit défiler sur son écran toutes les photos qu'il avait gardées. Des photos de Jared et lui, des photos de ses amis, d'autres d'endroits qu'il avait visités et appréciés. Il s'éternisa quelques instants sur une photo en particulier. Jared et lui se tenaient main dans la main avec pour décor une magnifique plage. Ils l'avaient prise le jour de leur première sortie en tant que couple. Leurs sourires respiraient la bonne humeur et la joie de ne pas être seul. Leurs regards étaient flamboyant. Rien à voir avec le regard qu'ils avaient maintenant. Cela se voyait tellement sur leurs photos les plus récentes. Bien sur, le regard de Jared s'illuminait toujours en sa présence. Mais il n'avait plus la même intensité. Et cela le rendit triste. Ne voulant pas se faire plus de mal que nécessaire il préféra occuper son temps autrement. Il avait besoin de se sortir ses soucis de la tête. De rire, de pleurer, de hurler, de vivre. De faire tout sauf s'apitoyer sur son sort. Inspectant son répertoire, il fit défiler lentement les noms de ses contacts.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un nom qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Ahomine.

Hors de question qu'il l'appelle ! Et puis il lui devait un service et ça le mettait en rogne. Il ne savait même pas ce que cet idiot allait lui demander et honnêtement plus il tarderait à se décider et mieux ça serait.

Mais d'un autre côté… c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Parce que s'il le contactait il était certain de penser à tout sauf ses problèmes. Il valait peut être mieux lui parler par messages.

To Ahomine : _Salut. Désolé si je te dérange. Ne vas pas penser que je t'ai pardonné ton attitude exécrable._

Comme il ne savait que dire d'autre, ce fut tout ce qu'il envoya. Et la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

From Ahomine : _Non tu ne me déranges pas Bakagami. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, ça aurait gâché tout mon plaisir. Ravi que t'ais pensé à moi pour pimenter un peu ta journée. Je suis pas trop fan des conversations par message, on peut se retrouver quelque part si tu veux. Enfin seulement si t'es dispo. Sinon je t'appelle._

Il fut quelque peu surpris par cette soudaine sociabilité et l'amabilité dont il faisait preuve, malgré sa propension à vouloir le provoquer un tant soit peu. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de prendre contact avec lui vu ses antécédents ?

To Ahomine : _J'ai besoin de me défouler. Retrouve moi sur le terrain de basket près de Seirin. Je t'attendrais là bas._

Ne cherchant pas à savoir si la panthère lui avait répondu, il sortit de la chambre pour aller se changer. En le voyant sortir, Jared fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu ne dors pas ?

_ J'y arrive pas. Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes, ça me fera du bien. J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Si tu n'arrives pas à me joindre ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit sans plus de cérémonie, sous le regard ahuri et inquiet de son compagnon.

 **x**

Kagami n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps.

Et il fut ravi de voir qu'Aomine n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il avait acheté des boissons fraîches et tenait sous son bras son ballon de basket.

_ Yo. En forme ?

_ Ouais. Je peux te l'emprunter ?

_ Pressé à ce que je vois. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette j'me trompe ?

_ C'pas tes oignons, rétorqua-t-il en prenant le ballon.

Il le fit rebondir quelques fois sur le sol puis se mit à tirer un trois point. Daiki l'observa sans rien dire, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait pour que le tigre soit d'une humeur si cassante. Il se doutait de la réponse mais ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

_ Tu t'es embrouillé avec ton prince charmant ?

_ Mêle toi de tes affaires.

_ M'agresse pas, se défendit-il. Je cherche juste à faire la causette. Donc vous vous êtes pris le chou.

_ Non.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

_ Rien.

_ Bien sur. Et c'est pour ça que tu tires une tronche de dix mètres de long.

_ Je vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse. J'suis venu ici pour jouer, par pour parler potins.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Il lui subtilisa le ballon et marqua un dunk, souriant avec arrogance. Taïga ne voulait pas se confier. Soit. Il lui tirerait les vers du nez.

Ils commencèrent à s'affronter en se tournant autour, Daiki faisant rebondir le ballon au sol sans lâcher le tigre des yeux.

_ Donc si vous ne vous êtes pas disputé, il a dû faire quelque chose qui t'as déplu.

_ Non.

_ Non ? Hmmm… Ah ! Mais peut être que le problème ne vient pas de lui mais de toi.

Taïga fronça les sourcils, se renfrognant.

_ Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible, commenta Aomine en laissant Kagami reprendre l'avantage sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Donc le problème c'est toi. Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Alors tu n'as pas confiance en toi.

_ Bravo Sherlock, pesta-t-il.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait douter de toi. T'es pas un mauvais gars, t'as plutôt un bon physique, et il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. Tu serais pas juste un peu parano sur les bords ?

_ Ferme là un peu ! Joue au lieu de m'emmerder.

_ Calme toi princesse, siffla Daiki. Moi j'suis v'nu là parce que tu m'l'as demandé. Si t'as pas b'soin d'mon aide alors pourquoi tu m'fais v'nir ici ?!

_ J't'ai rien d'mandé ! C'est pas moi qui m'sens obligé de fouiller dans la vie privée des autres ! Si tu t'étais pas là aujourd'hui rien d'tout ça s'rait arrivé !

_ Parce que c'est ma faute si t'as pas assez d'couilles pour être bien dans ta peau ?! Ah ça c'est la meilleure ! Ecoute moi bien Bakagami, si tu t'sors pas les doigts du cul tu pourras toujours te plaindre, rien ne changera. Alors un conseil, plutôt que de passer ton temps à renvoyer valser ceux qui cherche à t'aider et fuir, attaque toi plutôt à tes problèmes.

_ Tu sais rien d'moi enfoiré, alors j'ai pas b'soin d'tes leçons !

_ Si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus aux autres peut être que ça serait différent, contra froidement la panthère. Si tu te débarasses pas de ce que t'as sur le coeur comment veux-tu qu'on sache c'qui va pas ? Comment veux-tu régler c'qui t'tracasse si t'agis pas ? Rester braqué et te tourner les pouces ça changera rien Taïga.

Le tigre s'assit à même le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour reprendre ses esprits, se calmer. Entendre toutes ces choses étaient plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Daiki prendre place face à lui. Il sentit ensuite un métal froid effleurer la peau nue de son bras. Il releva la tête pour voir la panthère lui tendre une canette de bière.

_ Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien, conseilla-t-il avec calme.

Kagami saisit la canette faiblement. Il but quelques gorgées rafraîchissantes. Puis au bout de longues minutes de silences, il se confia enfin.

_ Je suis pas prêt à aller plus loin avec lui. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Mais j'ai juste pas le courage de faire un pas en avant. Lui, il n'attend que ça. Je n'y pensais plus trop dernièrement mais depuis que j'ai trouvé cette bague sous le lit, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je veux, et j'ai peur de tout faire foirer. Je me sens perdu…

Daiki restait silencieux, écoutant simplement ce qu'il avait à dire, buvant lentement tout en l'observant franchement. Ce silence était à la fois pesant et réconfortant. Il avait besoin de ce calme. Dernièrement il se sentait agité, épuisé, tourmenté. Mettre des mots sur ses émotions le rendait plus serein.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Il détestait pleurer devant les autres. Mais pour une fois il avait envie de se laisser aller. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, sentant les larmes humidifier ses joues. Une main chaude et douce se posa sur le sommet de son crâne et il n'osa pas affronter le regard de son propriétaire.

Daiki était touché par cette vision qui le prit au dépourvu. Voir Taïga dans cet état le mettait mal à l'aise. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tetsuya lui avait confié cette mission. Et maintenant il était d'autant plus motivé. Il lui restait deux jours.

Et il comptait bien découvrir qui était ce Jared.

 **x**

En rentrant à l'appartement et face au silence qui y régnait, il ne chercha pas à savoir où se trouvait Jared. Il avait besoin de calme. Il voulait oublier son moment de faiblesse. Il avait besoin de repos. Il prit une douche puis alla se glisser sous les couvertures pour faire une sieste.

Deux heures plus tard il se réveillait avec une légère migraine. Il se débarbouilla, mangea en vitesse et alla en ville. Il n'avait toujours pas acheté de cadeau pour Satsuki. En déambulant dans les diverses boutiques de la ville, il repéra de jolis vêtements que la jeune femme aimerait sûrement. Mais ce n'était pas très original alors il continua à chercher. De nombreux couples se promenaient main dans la main, certains même s'embrassaient sans retenue et les voir ainsi heureux le fit se sentir plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir quelqu'un l'aimant, prenant soin de lui, prêt à le demander en fiançailles. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Peu importe à quel point il essayait de passer outre ses inquiétudes, il ne ressentait aucune joie à cette idée.

C'était désespérant.

Il finit par opter pour un parfum de marque dont l'odeur était très légère et fruitée, espérant que cela conviendrait à la jeune femme. Puis il continua à flâner sans se soucier de l'heure et sans se demander si Jared s'inquiétait. Cette marche de fin de journée lui fit beaucoup de bien. Passer du temps ainsi, seul, lui avait quelque peu manqué. Lorsqu'il était encore aux states il adorait déambuler dans les rues la nuit. Il avait toujours aimé la vie nocturne, voir les buildings illuminer le paysage, les néons des magasins, des restaurants, des bars. Entendre le bruit des moteurs et les rires des passants. C'était tellement relaxant. Il alla prendre place à la terrasse d'un café tranquille et commanda un cappuccino. Ce n'était pas sa boisson favorite mais pour une fois il avait envie de faire une exception, de changer ses habitudes. C'était purement psychologique. Faire ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une autre personne, et ça lui procurait un peu de bien être quand bien même la sensation ne durerait pas longtemps. Il consulta son smartphone. Aucun message. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ?

En fait il n'avait pas tellement envie de le savoir. Après tout, il avait bien précisé qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

 **x**

_ Yo Daiki ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me contactes aussi soudainement.

_ Désolé Noah mais j'avais quelques trucs à te demander. J'espère que je te dérange pas.

_ Pas du tout ! Je suis toujours partant pour une bonne discussion ! Alors, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?

_ Tu te souviens de Jared ? Le capitaine des Wild claws.

_ Oui, parfaitement.

_ Tu le connaissais ?

_ Oui je l'avais déjà rencontré à un match de basket auquel j'ai assisté. On est pas vraiment proches mais c'est un mec sympa. Pourquoi ? Il te cherche des noises ?

_ Non, en fait je me demandais juste si tu savais des trucs sur lui. C'est pour un ami.

_ Bah pas vraiment. Est-ce que tu veux que j'te file le numéro de Ryuzaki ? Il le connaît bien.

_ Ouais ça serait cool.

Noah nota sur un papier le dit numéro et Daiki le fourra dans sa poche. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien et lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils se séparèrent rapidement. Il marcha un peu puis finit par se poser sur un banc dans un coin calme pour pouvoir téléphoner.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Bonsoir, c'est Aomine Daiki. On s'est affronté il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_ Ah oui ! L'as des Panthères ! J'me souviens d'toi. C'était un bon match, même si j'aurais préféré gagner.

_ Désolé d'te déranger mais j'avais un service à t'demander.

_ J't'écoute.

_ Tu pourrais me parler un peu de Jared ? J'avoue que j'le connais pas trop et c'est pas comme si on était super potes tu vois.

_ Oui j'avais cru remarquer. Bah c'est un gars sympa. Il bosse dans une p'tite supérette j'crois. Et c'est l'capitaine des Wild claws mais ça tu l'sais déjà.

_ C'est tout ? Il a pas de p'tite copine ? D'la famille ?

_ Bah j'sais qu'il est pas en très bons termes avec ses parents de ce qu'il m'a raconté. Mais il a gardé contact avec sa p'tite soeur j'crois. Et nan il a pas de copine mais si tu veux mon avis ça d'vrait pas tarder.

Il se redressa, plus qu'intéressé.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah la dernière fois que j'lai vu il discutait avec une minette plutôt mignonne. Et franchement il avait l'air bien content de lui parler. Une p'tite blonde avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut.

_ Et tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Euh… Sandy j'crois. Une 'ricaine. Pourquoi, c'est ta nana ?

_ Nan ! Les blondes c'pas trop mon truc. J'préfère les rousses ou les brunes ! Elles sont carrément plus canons !

_ Ah ouais ? Et bien, t'sais c'que tu veux toi ! Bon désolé mais j'dois surveiller mes p'tits frères alors j'crois qu'j'vais t'laisser.

_ D'accord bon courage ! Merci mec.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Daiki ne perdit pas de temps pour écrire son rapport à Tetsuya. Certes, il n'avait pas de preuves concrètes. Mais il lui restait encore du temps. Il pourrait peut être bien rencontrer cette dite Sandy et découvrir ce qui se tramait réellement.

Il avait un pressentiment : quoi qu'il se passait entre ces deux là, ça ne plairait sûrement pas à Taïga.

 **x**

Trouver un cadeau pour Satsuki n'avait pas été une mince affaire.  
Mais trouver la fameuse Sandy ça avait été de la tarte ! Il fallait dire que cette demoiselle ne laisserait personne indifférent et n'était vraiment pas du genre à se faire discrète. Daiki avait pu la contacter grâce à Ryuzaki qui avait gentiment accepté de se renseigner pour lui. Il s'avérait que Sandy était une connaissance de sa petite amie. Aussi, lorsque la jeune femme avait aperçu Daiki, elle s'était mise à sourire avec tant de ferveur qu'on aurait dit que sa peau allait craquer à tout moment. Autant dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais pour le bien de son enquête, il se devait de jouer le jeu.

_ Salut ma belle. Merci de t'être déplacé pour moi.

_ Le plaisir est pour moi. Mais on ne se connait pas. Je m'appelle Sandy, enchantée.

_ Moi c'est Daiki. Ryuzaki m'a passé ton numéro, j'espère que tu lui en voudras pas, dit-il en lui attribuant un clin d'oeil prononcé.

_ Oh non t'en fait pas. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des amis comme toi. Si séduisant.

_ J'te retourne le compliment.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, le temps pour lui d'être certain que ses défenses étaient tombées puis il entra dans le vif du sujet.

_ Tu connaîtrais pas un certain Jared ?

_ Vous êtes amis, s'étonna-t-elle. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi !

_ C'est ton p'tit copain ?

_ Non mais je dois avouer que je ne serais pas contre, confia-t-elle en riant.

Il dut se retenir de ne pas grimacer de dégoût.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être avec lui alors ?

_ Il ne veut pas s'engager dans une relation sérieuse, bougonna-t-elle. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas contre quelques petites activités de temps à autre, ajouta-t-elle en se voulant énigmatique mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre ce qu'elle sous entendait.

_ Tu fais ça souvent ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Coucher à droite à gauche.

Elle se figea un instant puis reprit son masque souriant et charmeur.

_ Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais pour toi je pourrais faire un petit effort.

_ Désolé mais je suis pas vraiment intéressé par les filles de ton genre.

Il s'en alla sans regarder en arrière, ricanant en l'entendant s'écrier, indignée et frustrée que son petit manège n'ait pas fonctionné. En envoyant son rapport à Kuroko, Daiki serra les poings.

Jared méritait la plus grande correction de toute sa vie. Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour la lui donner.

 **x**

Tadam !

Alors ? Qu'en pesnez-vous ?

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !~


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis navrée du retard, j'étais un peu

débordée donc je n'ai pas pu publier à temps,

j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Merci énormément pour vos reviews qui me

font toujours sourire ~

Je vous laisse vous plonger dans ce huitième chapitre ~

En espérant que ça vous plaira.

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 8.**

_ Taïga tu es prêt ?

_ Oui oui, j'arrive.

Il referma les boutons de sa chemise puis sortit de la salle de bain, bien propre et parfumé. Jared l'embrassa avec avidité mais le tigre le ramena à l'ordre.

_ On va être en retard si tu continues, allez viens.

_ J'espère que ça va bien se passer, commenta Jared en souriant.

_ Si Aomine est là, je ne compterais pas trop là dessus si j'étais toi.

_ Je suis suffisamment adulte pour ignorer cet imbécile et profiter de la soirée, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

_ Dans ce cas ça devrait aller.

Kagami s'assura qu'il n'avait pas oublié le cadeau puis ensembles ils quittèrent l'appartement de Jared pour gagner celui de Kuroko. Sur le chemin, ils ne se parlèrent que très peu, se contentant de marcher main dans la main. Taïga avait hâte d'arriver, pour pouvoir enfin retrouver son meilleur ami et revoir les membres de la génération des miracles qui avaient bien changé. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se changer les idées, de présenter Jared et Nobuo à Tetsuya. D'ailleurs, Nobuo les rejoignit en cours de route, lui aussi bien vêtu.

_ Je suis navré de te décevoir Nobuo, mais la seule fille présente à la fête est déjà prise, se moqua gentiment le tigre.

_ Qui a dit que je ne m'intéressais qu'aux demoiselles.

_ Ah ? On change de bord maintenant ?

_ Je ne change pas de bord, j'augmente mes chances d'être heureux figure toi !

Le tigre se mit à rire de bon coeur. Finalement, peut être que cette soirée lui permettrait de reprendre du poil de la bête. Et peut être même qu'il parviendrait à se décider vis à vis de Jared. Après tout, si Kuroko appréciait Jared alors Taïga pourrait estimer que passer à l'étape supérieure en vaudrait la peine. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure méthode, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l'appartement, Taïga prit une discrète inspiration et sonna, en espérant que la fête n'avait pas commencé sans eux.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un Tetsuya souriant.

_ Oh bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous êtes un peu en avance. Entrez, déposez votre cadeau dans l'entrée, ici derrière le meuble. Satsuki-chan ne doit pas les voir avant la fin de la soirée, sinon elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de les ouvrir.

Ils firent comme demandé et Jared se hâta de serrer la main de Tetsuya ensuite.

_ Enchanté, je suis Jared. Je suppose que Taïga vous a déjà parlé de moi.

_ Tu peux me tutoyer Jared. Je suis moi aussi ravi de te rencontrer. Et effectivement, Kagami-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et tu dois être Nobuo dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme resté en retrait. Enchanté. Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

_ Merci, Kuroko-san.

_ Tetsuya suffira. Venez, je vais vous présenter Satsuki.

_ Tetsuya-kun tu parles seul, s'étonna Momoi en apparaissant soudainement dans le couloir. Puis en voyant Kagami et les deux autres jeunes hommes, son sourire se fit plus grand. Kagami-kun ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

_ Joyeux anniversaire Momoi-san.

_ Moh appelle-moi Satsuki ! On est amis non ? Et qui sont ces beaux garçons avec toi ? Bonsoir ! Moi c'est Satsuki ! Soyez les bienvenus !

_ Satsuki-chan je te présente Jared-kun et Nobuo-kun, les amis de Kagami-kun.

_ Enchanté, répondirent-ils en coeur en s'inclinant face à la demoiselle.

Elle se mit à glousser face à tant de manières puis s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations. Kuroko les invita à prendre place dans le salon en attendant les autres invités, observant Jared avec un peu trop d'aplomb, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré du tigre.

 **x X x**

La soirée battait son plein.

La génération des miracles était réunie au complet dans le petit salon de l'appartement. Il y avait dans un coin de la pièce Murasakibara et Midorima qui discutaient calmement à propos d'un sujet auquel Taïga ne prêtait aucune attention. Au centre de la pièce, assis autour de la table basse, Kise, Momoi et Akaashi se chamaillaient gaiement, sous les regards amusés de Nobuo qui s'était très bien intégré au groupe. Assis sur le canapé, une bière dans la main, Jared et Taïga observaient tout ce petit monde, se tenant main dans la main.

Enfin, à l'écart sur le balcon, Kuroko et Aomine sirotaient leur boisson tout en fixant du regard le couple qui semblait ne pas leur prêter attention.

Daiki s'exprima d'une voix basse pour ne se faire entendre que de Tetsuya.

_ Tu as reçu mon message ?

_ Bien évidemment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Personnellement ça me dérangerait pas de lui balancer la vérité sous le nez de l'autre, mais je doute que ce soit sympa vis à vis de Taïga. Il mérite pas de vivre une humiliation pareille, et encore moins devant tout le monde.

_ Je suis du même avis, Aomine-kun. Ce Jared file un mauvais coton. Je me doutais bien qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il faut dire que cette histoire de bague de fiançailles m'a laissé un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Alors il t'en a parlé ?

_ Tu étais au courant, s'étonna Kuroko.

_ Pas avant que Taïga ne m'en parle l'autre jour. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre sur le terrain de basket près de Seirin. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il a craqué et il s'est mis à pleurer. Tu m'connais, j'suis pas le genre de gars qui réconforte les gens mais.. j'ai eu un peu pitié d'lui.

_ Je ne te savais pas si sensible, Aomine-kun.

_ C'est juste que je suis contre les injustices. Et c'que c'connard lui fait vivre est injuste.

_ D'ordinaire je te demanderai de surveiller ton langage mais pour le coup je n'ai pas le coeur à te réprimander. Il faut dire que mes pensées ne sont pas si éloignées des tiennes. Il est clair que nous devons intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et j'ai justement une petite idée de ce que nous pourrions faire.

_ Je t'écoute, déclara la panthère tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

_ Tu vas t'arranger pour te retrouver seul à seul avec Jared pendant que je détournerai l'attention de Kagami-kun. Tu lui feras comprendre que tu as découvert son secret et tu vas le mettre en garde. Soit il se débrouille pour laisser Kagami-kun en paix, soit il change d'attitude envers lui et se comporte comme un petit ami le devrait. Dans tous les cas, s'il continue son petit manège, tu révèleras son secret à Kagami, que ça lui plaise ou non. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ J'en dis qu'on peut mettre ça en place tout de suite, déclara-t-il en désignant Jared d'un mouvement de tête. Il va se chercher une bière et la mienne est justement vide. Occupes toi de Taïga, j'me charge du reste.

L'air de rien Aomine se dirigea lui aussi vers la cuisine. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Tetsuya avait réussi à retenir l'attention du tigre. Alors il fila rapidement pour rattraper Jared et le coincer dans la cuisine.

 **x X x**

Dès qu'il eut mis pieds dans la cuisine, Aomine referma la porte derrière lui sans plus attendre, ne laissant aucune échappatoire pour Jared.

_ Tu penses pouvoir cacher ton p'tit secret encore longtemps, siffla-t-il à l'encontre de l'américain.

_ Si c'est encore une de tes idioties sensée m'intimider, laisse-moi te dire que tu perds ton temps.

_ Et moi j'vais t'dire qu'une chose : t'as pas intérêt à blesser Taïga où t'auras affaire à moi.

_ Crois-tu vraiment que tu es en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ? Tu es bien naïf. J'en ai presque pitié. Taïga n'est pas comme toi. Et il est suffisamment malin pour savoir que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que poison. Alors menaces moi autant que tu le voudras, Daiki, mais si Taïga vient à l'apprendre, je peux te dire que c'est toi qui devrait t'inquiéter.

Jared restait de marbre, les bras croisés, toisant Daiki avec autant d'aplomb que ce dernier.

_ Tu te penses plus malin que moi mais tu n'es qu'un bel idiot. Tu pourras le nier autant que tu le voudras, mais moi je sais qui tu es réellement et contrairement à toi, j'ai un allié de taille. Je vais donc te proposer deux issues : soit tu quittes Taïga et tu le laisses en paix, soit tu te décides à changer et à être sincère avec lui. Et je peux t'assurer, mon vieux, que je mettrais un point d'honneur à ce que tu ne tentes pas de faire les choses à ta manière; acheva-t-il en saisissant le col de sa chemise de ses deux mains.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches auprès de Taïga mais tu n'auras rien de lui, c'est une promesse; grogna Jared, pas le moins du monde intimidé par la panthère. Je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Et si tu crois sincèrement que je n'ai aucun allié, tu te trompes grandement. Donc plutôt que de vouloir te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu ferais mieux de disparaître de cette ville et de ne jamais approcher Taïga de nouveau.

_ Je voulais vraiment pas en venir aux méthodes fortes avec toi, mais puisque t'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Avec rapidité, Daiki ouvrit la porte et poussa Jared vers le salon, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre des autres invités.

_ Enfoiré j'vais t'buter !

 **xXx**

Pendant qu'Aomine s'occupait de Jared, Kuroko retenait l'attention de Kagami, comme ils l'avaient convenu.

Il en profita donc pour discuter un peu avec son meilleur ami et tenter de savoir s'il s'était décidé vis à vis de cette soit disant demande de fiançailles.

_ Tout va bien, Kagami-kun ? T'es-tu décidé vis à vis de ce dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour, demanda-t-il pas trop fort pour ne pas être entendu des autres invités.

_ Pas vraiment, non. J'ai simplement réalisé que.. j'me sens pas prêt à passer à autre chose avec lui. Je crois pas que s'installer et se fiancer soit la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat. Je dis pas que je rêve pas de me poser et de vivre une relation durable et sérieuse, ça serait mentir. Seulement, c'est pas le bon moment. Je sais que j'ai raison. Mais si j'suis pas prêt à ça, j'me dis qu'il va partir. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie que les choses s'arrêtent là..

_ Crois-tu vraiment que repousser cette étape à plus tard l'empêchera d'être auprès de toi s'il t'aime tant ? Si ses sentiments sont sincères, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il sera à tes côtés et patientera. Si tu penses au plus profond de toi même qu'il s'enfuira au moindre refus c'est que cette relation n'a pas lieu d'être, Taïga. Tu vas te faire du mal à force de te leurrer avec toutes ces pensées douloureuses et tous ces faux espoirs. Peut être bien que tu te trompes et que tu ne penses tout ça que parce que tu as peur. Peut être que Jared sait pertinemment que tu n'es pas prêt et qu'il souhaitait simplement s'y prendre en avance pour trouver la bague appropriée et qu'il comptait attendre le bon moment, et tu aurais donc trouvé cette bague alors que tu n'aurais pas dû la découvrir. Tu ne pourras en avoir le coeur net que si tu te décides à agir. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir plus longtemps, Kagami-kun. Tu es un ami qui m'est très cher et je ne tolérerai pas qu'on te blesse. Alors si tu veux un conseil, je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Jared une bonne fois pour toute.

Le tigre allait répondre lorsque la voix forte et grave d'Aomine résonna de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_ Enfoiré j'vais t'buter !

Puis on entendit des bruits de coups échangés, des grognements enragés. Enfin, Daiki et Jared entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Tetsuya ne bougea pas d'un iota mais Taïga, lui, ne put rester immobile. Il se précipita dans leur direction pour les forcer à se séparer, alors que les autres convives posaient sur eux des regards teintés de surprise et d'incompréhension.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore, accusa-t-il la panthère avec colère.

_ Demandes ça à ton prince charmant, feula-t-il sauvagement. Il me menace et ensuite il m'agresse et je devrais rester les bras croisés d'après toi ?!

Taïga jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Jared pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

_ Je ne crois pas que Jared t'agresserait sans raison. Te connaissant tu l'as sûrement provoqué.

_ Bien sûr. Et j'me suis fait ça tout seul aussi pendant que t'y es, vociféra-t-il en pointant du doigt une ecchymose sur sa joue puis une entaille sur son avant-bras.

Taïga sembla hésiter et Jared s'offusqua.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas le croire ? Il ment comme il respire, tu le sais très bien.

_ Et le couteau ensanglanté dans ta poche je l'ai inventé aussi, grogna Daiki en fouillant dans la poche de Jared.

Il en sortit le dit couteau et le tigre observa avec horreur la preuve qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Jared resta figé, le corps tendu dans l'attente d'une réaction de Kagami.

_ Mais.. pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Nobuo observait la scène avec confusion. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

_ Je n'ai rien fait Taïga, se défendit Jared en essayant de reprendre son calme. Il essaie de te faire croire cela, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais je peux t'assurer que ce gars n'est pas sain d'esprit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses gober ce mensonge grotesque.

_ Et le couteau ? Tu vas me dire qu'il est apparu dans ta poche comme par magie ?

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ce couteau et je ne l'ai pas utilisé pour agresser cet imbécile. Tu me connais Taïga, et tu sais très bien que je n'utilise pas des méthodes aussi lâches.

_ Et je sais aussi à quel point tu peux être jaloux, Jared. Sincèrement, tu me déçois. Quant à toi, grogna le tigre à l'intention de Daiki, t'as pas intérêt à le toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus.

Furieux et las de toutes ces histoires, ne laissant à personne le loisir de s'expliquer davantage, Kagami quitta l'appartement de Kuroko sans demander son reste. Nobuo s'élança à sa suite, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Jared fusilla Daiki du regard avant de lui aussi quitter l'appartement.

Momoi croisa les bras, irritée.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Et j'espère que tu n'es pas à l'origine de cette scène Daiki parce que tu risques de m'entendre dans le cas contraire.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Satsuki-chan; l'apaisa Tetsuya. Aomine-kun n'a rien fait de mal. Tout ceci est de ma faute. Viens avec moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

 **xXx**

_ Taïga ! Attends moi !

Nobuo était essoufflé mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Taïga seul en sachant ce qui venait de se produire. Il n'était pas certain de croire la version de cet Aomine Daiki. Mais il fallait dire que ce couteau ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute.

_ Rentre chez toi, Nobuo. Il est tard et ton père va s'inquiéter si tu tardes trop.

_ Pas moyen que je rentre si t'es dans cet état là. Tu crois vraiment que Jared l'a agressé ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

_ Tu sais bien qu'il est jaloux d'Aomine. Tu l'as toi même remarqué lors du match. Il est persuadé qu'il cherche à m'éloigner de lui. Il est vraiment parano. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui coller mon poing à la figure. Faire une chose pareille, ça lui ressemble pas ! Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ?!

_ Jared n'a jamais fait une chose pareille. C'est un mec qui se bat loyalement. Il se serait jamais servi d'une arme contre un autre gars à moins d'être menacé en premier.

_ Alors quoi, Daiki aurait tenté de le poignarder ? J'vois pas à quoi ça lui servirait. Certes, il déteste Jared mais pas au point de vouloir le poignarder.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_ Il n'avait pas de couteau dans sa poche, lui. Et puis je le connais. Il ferait pas un truc pareil. Si un gars lui cherche des noises il lui rentre dedans et il lui refait le portrait avec ses poings. Ils ont au moins ça en commun.

_ Alors comment t'expliques que Jared se soit servi d'un couteau pour le menacer si c'est pas son genre ?

_ J'en sais rien et franchement j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je veux juste aller me coucher et oublier cette soirée merdique. Je rentre chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez Jared cette nuit. S'il reste seul, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre, cet imbécile..

Le tigre ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de le dissuader. Il courut jusqu'à son propre appartement et lorsqu'il put enfin refermer la porte derrière lui, il eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il s'assit à même le sol pour reprendre son souffle, fermant les yeux alors que sa tête venait s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il était épuisé et surtout en colère.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ?

Pour la première fois il lui semblait être un parfait inconnu.

Mieux valait aller dormir plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire. Il en avait assez vu pour la journée.

 **x**

Et voici la fin de ce huitième chapitre !

Encore une fois je suis vraiment

navrée de vous avoir tant fait attendre.

Comme je publie ce chapitre en retard,

le prochain ne sera probablement

pas publier Dimanche.

J'essaierai de le poster Lundi ou

au plus tard Mardi.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite ~


	10. Chapter 9

Salut !

J'essaie de rattraper peu à peu mon

retard pour continuer à ne poster

les chapitres que le dimanche.

Navrée pour l'attente !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ~

Bonne lecture à vous.

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 9.**

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies pas averti de tout ceci, Tetsuya. Quant à toi, Daiki, je suis terriblement déçue. Une telle mise en scène, c'est vraiment très bas.

Momoi était visiblement irritée. Tetsuya se sentait coupable. Peut être auraient ils dû procéder autrement.

_ On est peut être allé trop loin, concéda la panthère en marmonnant.

_ C'est au moins une bonne chose que tu le reconnaisses, soupira la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous.. Il faut revoir toute votre stratégie depuis le début. Plutôt que de le confronter sans preuves, vous auriez dû amasser celles-ci et les présenter à Kagami-kun pour lui révéler la vérité; expliqua-t-elle. Ensuite, Kagami-kun aurait eu une discussion avec Jared pour déceler le vrai du faux dans tout cela. Et si ça ne suffit pas, on doit trouver un moyen de le pousser à rencontrer cette jeune femme dont tu m'as parlé. Voire même de l'inciter à espionner Jared et le prendre la main dans le sac, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Certes, ce sera très douloureux pour Kagami-kun, mais au moins il pourra se faire sa propre idée de la situation et il n'aura pas la sensation d'être manipulé. Aux vues des choses, si vous continuez sur votre lancée, vous perdrez sa confiance et vous ne ferez qu'empirer la situation.

_ Tu as probablement raison, Satsuki-chan. J'aurais dû y songer avant d'en parler à Aomine-kun. J'ai agi trop impulsivement. Il faut qu'on répare tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne tiens pas à perdre la confiance de Kagami-kun.

_ Ah vous faites chier, maugréa Daiki. J'avais pas prévu ça moi. Me dites pas que j'vais devoir me rapprocher de cet idiot pour mieux le coincer. J'vous jure que j'vais l'étriper si je le croise à nouveau.

_ Tout ce que tu feras, Aomine-kun, c'est garder un oeil sur Taïga. Veille à ce qu'il se porte bien et que la situation n'empire pas de son côté. Je me charge d'espionner ce Jared. Je ne devrais pas trop avoir de mal à le suivre et récolter des preuves, tu me connais. Quant à toi, Tetsuya, je compte sur toi pour convaincre Kagami-kun de ne pas accepter la demande en fiançailles pour le moment. Il faut qu'on puisse piéger Jared avant, sinon nos chances de convaincre Kagami-kun s'amenuiseront grandement.

Les trois amis étaient assis à même le sol dans l'appartement de Kuroko. Les autres convives étaient déjà partis depuis un bon moment. Satsuki ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir gâché sa fête d'anniversaire. La situation était trop grave pour se soucier de ce détail. Mais elle ne manquerait pas de le leur rappeler le moment venu.

En attendant, elle avait une tâche bien plus importante à accomplir.

 **x X x**

En se réveillant le matin suivant, le tigre dû affronter une terrible migraine.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. Ne pas trouver Jared reposant à côté de lui était une sensation étrange. Il s'était habitué à sa présence. Il avait pris goût à vivre avec lui. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne découvre cette alliance.

Les choses auraient-elles été différentes s'il ne l'avait pas découverte par inadvertance ? Peut être se rendait-il juste malade et peut-être était il la source de ses propres malheurs. S'il se laissait aller, les choses allaient-elles s'arranger ?

Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour réfléchir, surtout avec cette effroyable migraine. Il mangea à peine, prit un peu d'aspirine puis alla se doucher pour se détendre et se réveiller pleinement. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il jeta un oeil à son calendrier. Dans deux jours, il reprendrait le travail à la supérette. Et Jared aussi. Il devrait certainement lui parler et mettre les choses au clair avant cette date. Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Le souvenir désagréable de cette soirée s'imposa à son esprit.

Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Jared n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avait-il pu se produire pour qu'il ne menace Aomine ? Car le tigre était certain d'une chose : Jared n'aurait pas attaqué Daiki à moins d'avoir une raison valable. Mais laquelle était-ce ? Il se devait de le découvrir.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était un appel de Nobuo. Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage, il répondit.

_ Taïga, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je me porte bien. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de Jared, chuchota-t-il. Il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Il a passé sa soirée à se saouler, il a même failli détruire tout l'appartement. Heureusement que j'étais là. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère…

_ Il faut que tu restes avec lui, le supplia le tigre. Je n'ai pas le courage de le confronter pour le moment mais d'ici deux jours, on aura une bonne discussion, lui et moi. En attendant, veille sur lui pour moi, s'il te plaît.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais, Taïga, je pense sincèrement que cet Aomine vous a berné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait à y gagner mais je suis persuadé que tout ceci est de son fait. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Jared aurait tenté de le poignarder.

_ Ne te tracasses pas avec toute cette histoire. Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ce problème. Mais je te remercie de tes conseils. Je songerai à tout ça calmement, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je te laisse, je vais courir un peu. Prends soin de toi.

_ Toi aussi. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, préviens moi.

_ Pas de problème. Toi aussi, appelle moi au moindre problème.

Taïga poussa un soupir attristé. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Jared se mettrait dans un tel état. Il se sentait coupable de le laisser ainsi, mais il avait vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de distance pour remettre ses idées en places et aborder les récents évènements avec l'esprit clair.

Prenant ses clés et glissant son smartphone dans sa poche, il quitta son appartement pour entamer un petit footing matinal. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice pour s'aérer l'esprit.

 **x X x**

Daiki se voyait mal remplir sa mission alors qu'il devait travailler toute la matinée au fast food. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de travailler qui le dérangeait. Il aimait vraiment son travail, là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui l'embêtait en revanche, c'était la possibilité de croiser Taïga mais de ne pouvoir le suivre ensuite et s'assurer que rien d'ennuyeux ne lui arrivait. Autre problème; si le jeune homme était accompagné de Jared, Aomine serait dans de beaux draps. Car nul doute que cet imbécile roderait autour de Taïga tel un fauve en cage protégeant sa proie des autres prédateurs pour mieux la dévorer ensuite. Et étant seul, Daiki ne voyait pas comment il pourrait sortir le tigre de ses griffes acérées sans provoquer le scandale du siècle.

Autant dire que la panthère était sur le qui vive, ce que les clients ne manquaient pas de remarquer. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'osa le questionner à ce sujet, ne souhaitant pas se mêler de sa vie privée; tout comme ses collègues qui avaient appris à leur dépends qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop le titiller lorsqu'il était préoccupé.

Alors qu'il se rendait sur la terrasse pour apporter la commande d'un client, il vit au loin une tignasse rouge bien connue.

Il observa silencieusement Kagami trottiner en passant devant le fast food, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le regard rivé au sol.

Puis la scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti sous ses yeux.

Le tigre, plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas qu'il traversait la rue au moment où les voitures redémarraient. Un conducteur visiblement pressé s'élança au quart de tour, mais lorsqu'il remarqua Taïga, il était trop tard.

Il freina de toutes ses forces, priant pour que l'impact ne soit limité.

Le véhicule heurta le tigre de plein fouet et il fut projeté sur le côté, tombant au sol violemment.

Taïga s'effondra, inconscient, du sang s'écoulant de son crâne.

Daiki crut voir le monde s'effondrer. Sautant par dessus les barrières qui entouraient la terrasse, il se rua vers Taïga; bousculant les passants qui commençaient à se réunir autour du blessé.

_ Taïga ! Taïga est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux !

Il le secoua, espérant le réveiller. Un passant l'empoigna par l'épaule pour l'écarter.

_ Lâchez moi, hurla-t-il avec férocité.

_ Vous allez le blesser davantage si vous le secouez ainsi. Laissez moi faire, je suis pompier volontaire, le rassura l'homme d'une voix forte et assurée. Quelqu'un a déjà appelé les secours. Nous allons prendre soin de votre ami.

L'inconnu vérifia le pouls de Taïga puis demanda à un passant de placer ses mains autour de sa tête de manière à la garder immobile, tandis qu'il confectionnait une compresse de fortune pour arrêter le saignement causé par sa blessure. Il s'assura d'un coup d'oeil que la victime n'avait pas d'autre blessure apparente nécessitant des soins.

_ Vous feriez mieux d'avertir sa famille, conseilla le pompier à Daiki qui était jusque là resté pétrifié.

Cela sembla le ramener sur terre. Il prit son téléphone et s'écarta du tigre pour appeler Kuroko.

 **x X x**

Kagami ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

La pénombre dans la pièce l'empêcha de distinguer les lieux. Mais l'odeur très caractéristique des hôpitaux lui suffit à comprendre qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Il voulut se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante sur son côté gauche l'en empêcha. Il grimaça de douleur, tentant de se remémorer ce qui s'était produit.

La porte coulissa lentement et il eut du mal à tourner la tête pour observer ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

_ Ne bouges pas, tu vas te faire mal; ordonna une voix rauque qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Aomine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, répondit-il un peu agressivement.

_ C'est moi qui t'aies accompagné aux urgences. Tu as été renversé en face du fast food hier matin, j'étais sur la terrasse quand ça s'est produit.

_ Tu veux dire que j'ai dormi deux jours ?

_ Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua Daiki en prenant place près du lit. Heureusement qu'il y avait un pompier dans la foule. Il s'est occupé de toi en attendant les secours pour limiter les dégâts. Ils ont emmené au poste le conducteur qui t'as heurté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de lui mais il est dans de beaux draps, si tu veux mon avis. Comment tu te sens, l'interrogea-t-il enfin d'un ton inquiet.

Son visage entra enfin dans le champ de vision du tigre. Il avait l'air exténué.

_ Mieux que toi, visiblement. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour avoir une tronche pareille ?

_ Fallait bien que quelqu'un garde un oeil sur toi, rétorqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

_ T'aurais pas dû rester ici.

_ T'aurais vu la tête de ton mec quand il m'a trouvé ici, ricana la panthère. C'était à mourir de rire. Les infirmières l'ont viré de l'hôpital parce qu'il perturbait le repos des patients. En même temps vu comment il hurlait, fallait s'y attendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore, s'offusqua Taïga.

_ Hey j'suis innocent moi, se défendit-il. C'est lui qui m'a agressé à peine entré dans la chambre. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de toi peut témoigner si tu doutes de ma sincérité.

Le tigre se renfrogna. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces histoires d'agression et de jalousie entre ces deux idiots.

_ Qu'a dit le médecin, préféra-t-il demander à la panthère qui jouait sur son téléphone.

_ Ton épaule gauche est déboîtée. Tu as une côte fêlée et une belle ecchymose sur la cuisse gauche. Tu t'es ouvert le crâne mais par chance tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale. T'as eu un sacré pot sur ce coup là, j'peux te l'assurer. Ils disent qu'ils vont te garder ici deux semaines par sécurité. Donc tu vas pouvoir te reposer bien sagement et guérir sans que personne vienne t'embêter. Après le scandale qu'a causé ton mec, ils ont limité les visites autorisées te concernant. Comme j'étais là lorsque tu es arrivé ici, ils m'ont autorisé à rester jusqu'à ton réveil. Mais ensuite je dois rentrer chez moi et faire comme tout le monde si je veux venir te voir.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Tu as le droit à une seule visite par jour, expliqua Daiki en baillant et s'étirant. Et la visite ne peut pas excéder deux heures et doit respecter les créneaux horaires, à savoir neuf heure dix huit heure en semaine, et neuf heure vingt heure le week end. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit dis le moi tout de suite. Kuroko passera te voir demain matin alors je peux lui transmettre le message.

_ Je n'ai besoin de rien en particulier.

_ Comme tu voudras, soupira Daiki. Bon, je vais te laisser. Faut que je récupère mon sommeil moi. Salut.

Sans plus un mot, la panthère quitta la chambre, laissant l'infirmière prendre le relais.

_ Prenez soin de lui, dit-il à voix basse à l'intention de la jeune femme. Je compte sur vous.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, le rassura-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

 **x X x**

Comme Daiki l'avait annoncé, Kuroko rendit visite à Kagami aux alentours de dix heure.

En entrant dans la chambre, son regard avait semblé s'illuminer.

Il prit place auprès de son ami et déposa son sac au sol. Il plaça quelques fleurs dans un vase déjà occupé par un petit bouquet.

_ Tu es réveillé Kagami-kun. Yokatta. Tu nous as fait très peur, tu sais.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Ce sont de très jolies fleurs, commenta-t-il. Comment vas-tu ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. On a gâché la fête de Satsuki, c'était vraiment pas sympa de notre part.

_ C'est à moi de m'excuser, Kagami-kun; déclara timidement le jeune homme. J'ai fait une chose impardonnable. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Je suis terriblement navré.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je voulais m'assurer que Jared était une bonne personne pour toi. Après tout ce dont tu m'as parlé, j'avais peur que tu ne souffres par sa faute. J'ai mêlé Aomine-kun à cette histoire et les choses ont dégénéré. Tout est de ma faute, Kagami-kun. Si tu ne veux plus être mon ami, je comprendrais parfaitement ta colère.

C'était donc pour ça, songea-t-il. Quelque part, il se sentait rassuré. Certes, il était en colère mais il comprenait que ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de tout ça. Mais bon, c'est fait maintenant. Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas. Mais promets moi de ne pas faire la même erreur à l'avenir.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, assura Tetsuya en souriant; mais il retrouva bien vite un air sérieux. Tu as sûrement entendu parlé de l'incident qui a suivi ton arrivée aux urgences.

_ Oui, Daiki m'a tout expliqué, soupira le tigre. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut encore perdre son sang froid alors que la situation exige son calme. Surtout que sans Daiki et ce pompier qui m'est venu en aide, je ne serais probablement pas en train de te parler en ce moment même. Il pourrait au moins être reconnaissant.

_ Il faut le comprendre. Il a sûrement eu très peur et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Aomine-kun et lui, il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Il a certainement pensé avant tout à te protéger.

_ Probablement.

_ Je suis heureux que tu te portes bien. Heureusement que cet inconnu se trouvait dans la foule. C'est lui qui a laissé ce bouquet de fleur à ton chevet, d'après ce que m'a dit Aomine-kun. Il a aussi laissé entendre qu'il tenterait de te rendre visite dès que possible pour s'assurer que tu es en bonne santé. Tu pourras certainement le remercier.

_ Oui. Je lui dois beaucoup.

_ Je vais devoir te laisser Kagami-kun. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend et je n'aime pas laisser numéro deux sans surveillance trop longtemps.

_ D'accord. C'est gentil d'être venu.

_ As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Voudrais-tu que je t'apporte de la lecture ?

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine, le rassura le tigre. Enfin, j'ai peut être un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu demander à Nobuo de venir me voir demain ?

_ Bien sûr. Je me charge de lui transmettre ton message. Repose toi bien, Kagami-kun.

_ Prends soin de toi Tetsu.

 **x**

Voici donc la fin de ce nouveau chapitre !

Vous avez beaucoup de chance parce que j'ai réussi

à rattraper mon retard et je vais donc

pouvoir reprendre mon rythme de publication

initial sans trop de soucis, je l'espère ~

Rendez-vous Dimanche prochain

pour le dixième chapitre !


	11. Chapter 10

Surprise surprise !

Deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul ~

Alors, qui c'est la meilleure ? O:D

C'est pour m'excuser pour le retard ;)

Bon, je suis désolée de vous avoir

presque provoqué une crise cardiaque

avec cette histoire d'accident !

Kagami est toujours à l'hôpital.

Je parie que vous avez hâte de découvrir

ce qui se passera ensuite ?

Et bien je vous laisse le découvrir de ce pas ~

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 10.**

Deux coups toqués à la porte le firent détourner la tête d'un reportage animalier sur les tigres du bengale, espèce en voie de disparition.

_ Taïga, c'est moi, Nobuo. Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui bien sûr entre, l'invita le blessé.

Nobuo vînt s'asseoir sur la chaise disposée près du lit et lui tendit un petit sac en plastique.

_ Je t'ai ramené de quoi grignoter, lui expliqua le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil complice. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

_ C'est très attentionné de ta part.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me voir alors me voilà. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Je me rétablis progressivement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

Le regard de l'adolescent se fit inquiet. Il resta néanmoins silencieux, à l'écoute.

_ Je voulais te parler de Jared, reprit le tigre en soupirant. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir mais je me doute qu'avec le scandale qu'il a causé, les infirmières ne vont pas le laisser me rendre visite de sitôt. Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il est très agité, comme tu peux t'en douter. Il est surtout super inquiet pour toi. Il n'a pas dormi depuis que tu as été hospitalisé. J'ai beau le sermonner il refuse de m'écouter. Je crois que tant qu'il ne t'aura pas vu, il n'écoutera personne. Quelle plaie.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il faut que tu garde un oeil sur lui pour moi.

_ C'est ce que je comptais faire. Je me suis installé chez lui provisoirement avec l'accord de mon père. D'ailleurs il espère que tu seras rétabli au plus vite. Il dit que sans toi l'ambiance à la supérette n'est plus la même.

_ Dis lui que je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Taïga en riant. Je suis rassuré de savoir que vous êtes là pour Jared. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, c'est plus trop ça entre nous. J'ai été idiot de ne pas me l'avouer plus tôt.

_ Me dis pas que tu comptes le quitter, s'affola Nobuo. Alors là si tu veux le tuer, tu vas pas rater ton coup, fais toi plaisir; ironisa-t-il.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais le quitter. Je dis simplement que notre complicité s'est étiolée depuis quelques temps. Et je pense que cet accident m'a remis les idées en places. J'ai besoin de prendre du temps pour moi, de prendre de la distance. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Jared plus longtemps.

_ C'est l'idée la plus stupide que t'as jamais eu. Mais en tant qu'ami, je ne peux t'empêcher de faire ce qui te semble être le mieux pour toi. Tout ce que je peux te dire, Taïga, c'est que je suis là si t'as besoin de moi. Et que Jared ne sera pas seul non plus. Donc tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille.

_ Je sais. Merci d'être là. Au moins je sais que cet idiot sera entre de bonnes mains.

_ Oui. Enfin, t'attardes pas trop non plus. J'suis pas certain de pouvoir l'aider à tenir le coup longtemps.

_ Je sais, soupira Taïga. Si notre relation doit en pâtir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis las de me torturer l'esprit. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser le temps faire son ouvrage, peu importe l'issue. J'ai d'autres choses dont je dois me soucier en priorité, à commencer par ma guérison.

_ Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, ricana Nobuo avant de se lever. Je vais devoir y aller. Content de t'avoir vu l'ami. Prends soin de toi. Je repasserai te voir de temps en temps pour te tenir au courant.

_ Merci. Fais attention à toi.

 **x X x**

Satsuki n'avait pas perdu de temps pour passer à l'action.

Dès qu'elle avait appris que Taïga avait été hospitalisé, elle avait tout de suite songé que c'était l'occasion idéale de surveiller Jared de près. Après tout, le tigre étant dans l'incapacité de se retrouver auprès de lui, Jared avait tout le loisir de faire ce que bon lui semblait sans que Taïga n'en soit informé.

Alors s'il le trompait réellement, il se mettrait en mouvement à la moindre occasion.

Grâce aux informations fournies par Daiki et Tetsuya, et aussi grâce à ses propres recherches, elle avait appris que la dénommée Sandy devait retrouver Jared dans un parc très connu des adolescents. C'était le lieu de prédilection des jeunes couples qui souhaitaient se retrouver à l'insu de leurs proches, pendant les cours ou en dehors de ces derniers.

Un lieu idéal pour deux potentiels amants.

Discrètement, la jeune femme s'était rendue sur les lieux, un chapeau dissimulant en partie son visage, prenant place sur un banc, une glace à la main; prétendant ainsi attendre l'arrivée de son petit copain pour un rendez-vous. Son sac était disposée de manière à ce que la caméra dissimulée à l'intérieur puisse filmer les passants mais aussi la pelouse; l'endroit idéal pour un petit pique-nique en tête à tête.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, la cible de son enquête pointa le bout de son nez.

Sandy, vêtue d'une robe rouge de très mauvais goût selon les standards de Momoi, s'avança dans sa direction, semblant chercher du regard une personne inconnue. Bien évidemment, Satsuki s'attendait à ce que la dite personne ne soit autre que le suspect de cette affaire.

Jared arriva depuis la direction opposée.

Momoi fit mine de consulter ses messages d'un air exaspéré tandis qu'elle espionnait discrètement la conversation de ses cibles.

_ Te voilà. J'allais finir par croire que tu me poserais un lapin.

_ J'ai dû fausser compagnie à un ami pour venir te voir. Tu as de la chance qu'il avait lui aussi autre chose à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça, j'ai pas besoin que tu viennes en rajouter une couche.

_ Ce que tu peux être désagréable, se plaignit la jeune femme. Moi qui voulait seulement passer du bon temps avec toi. Je t'ai même acheté tes pâtisseries préférées. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

_ Excuse moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Viens, allons nous asseoir; proposa Jared en lui prenant la main.

Momoi jubilait intérieurement. Sa caméra était dans l'angle parfait pour pouvoir filmer la preuve indéniable du crime dont il était soupçonné. Avec ça, il n'y aurait plus de doute.

Sandy se colla à Jared sans aucune pudeur, pressant sa poitrine opulente contre son torse tandis qu'elle lui donnait la becquée en gloussant comme une pintade.

 _Quel manque de raffinement_ , songea Satsuki avec dégoût. _Kagami-kun est bien plus charmant. Quel gâchis._

Puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et à ce moment là, la jeune femme jugea qu'elle avait amassé assez de preuves accablantes.

Ne manquait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'exposer les faits au tigre.

Le plus difficile était à venir.

 **x X x**

Kagami s'ennuyait à mourir.

Chaque matin, les infirmières lui rendaient visite pour vérifier la progression de sa guérison. Elles lui posaient tout un tas de questions auxquelles il tentait de répondre le plus poliment et le plus précisément possible. Puis on lui apportait le petit-déjeuner.

Après la visite de Nobuo, ce fut au tour de ses coéquipiers de street basket de lui rendre visite chacun leur tour, apportant cadeaux et voeux de rétablissement.

Les visiteurs ne restaient souvent pas plus d'une heure et ensuite il se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

On lui apportait son déjeuner. Parfois on venait changer ses bandages et revérifier l'état des points de suture sur son crâne. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder la télévision.

Il avait appris que certaines espèces d'araignées se laissaient dévorer par leur progéniture pour leur permettre de survivre.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi cette information lui servirait mais au moins ça l'occupait un peu.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jared depuis le début de son hospitalisation et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou au contraire s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Cet après-midi là, il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer un Aomine Daiki débordant d'énergie.

_ Yo. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? J'espère que tu te rinces bien l'oeil, plaisanta-t-il; les infirmières sont plutôt canons ici.

_ Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, rétorqua Taïga en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je bossais pas aujourd'hui alors j'me suis dit que je devais te manquer alors me voilà.

_ Tch. Et puis quoi encore.

_ Hey sois reconnaissant ! Grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir entendre autre chose que ces informations inutiles sur le mode de reproduction des plantes, commenta-t-il d'un ton très comique. Punaise, même les plantes aiment le sexe. Tu vois, j'suis pas l'seul à être un obsédé !

_ C'que tu peux être con, gloussa Kagami en observant son expression à mi chemin entre l'ahurissement et le dégoût.

Daiki lui attribua un sourire rayonnant.

_ Au moins j'ai le mérite de te faire rire. Bon, puisque t'as l'air d'être de bonne humeur, je vais te laisser écouter le récit de ma journée. Et pendant que t'y es, éteins moi cette maudite télévision. J'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars moi.

Tout en riant, le tigre fit comme demandé puis il se cala confortablement contre son oreiller tandis que Daiki s'adossait au dossier de sa chaise tout en plaçant ses jambes sur le bord du lit, tel un pacha.

_ Enlève tes pieds de là, sinon les infirmières vont te passer un sacré savon.

_ Elles sauront rien si tu gardes le silence ducon. Bon, alors, où en étais-je ?

_ T'avais pas encore commencé.

_ Bah si tu me laissais en placer une aussi ! Bon, déjà je me suis réveillé.

_ Bravo, quel exploit; se moqua le tigre.

_ T'as vu ça ? Bon je me suis levé à onze heure mais c'est qu'un détail. Ensuite je suis allé courir un peu puis j'ai pris une douche en rentrant. Après ça j'ai dévalisé mes placards parce que j'avais la dalle. Tiens ça me fait penser que j'dois faire les courses. Enfin bref. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ensuite… ah oui, j'ai entraîné les mômes mais ça c'est trois fois rien.

Kagami se rappela la fois où il avait aperçu la panthère en plein entraînement avec les garnements dont il s'occupait. Il mourrait d'envie de le questionner à ce sujet.

_ J'savais pas que tu jouais les babysitter.

_ M'en parles pas. Ils sont insupportables ces gosses. Pire que moi ! Mais ils sont plutôt doués mine de rien. Enfin, c'est moi l'entraîneur alors c'est pas une surprise.

_ Ta modestie a l'air en forme.

_ Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_ Pourquoi tu les entraînes ?

_ Faut bien se faire du fric comme on peut, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules. Avec mon job à temps partiel au fast food j'ai à peine de quoi payer mon loyer. Faut bien que je trouve de quoi me nourrir, et j'te parle même pas des autres dépenses à couvrir. J'aurais dû rester chez mes parents, ça m'apprendra à faire ma tête de mule.

_ Ils t'ont viré de la maison ?

_ Nan, c'est moi qui ai préféré partir. Je voulais avoir mon propre chez moi et puis la maison était trop grande pour moi. Et puis ils étaient jamais là alors j'me sentais un peu seul. Du coup au départ j'ai trouvé un appartement en colocation avec un étudiant en droit. Mais on s'entendait pas alors je me suis cassé et j'ai trouvé un autre appartement. Je suis toujours aussi seul mais au moins personne m'emmerde. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ? Je veux dire, avant qu'on se croise.

Kagami soupira.

_ Rien de bien intéressant. Je vis toujours dans le même appartement depuis que je suis arrivé au Japon. Mon père paye une partie du loyer alors j'ai moins de dépenses à faire. Mais mon job à la supérette me rapporte pas beaucoup non plus. J'essaie de mettre de côté petit à petit depuis que j'ai arrêté mes études après le lycée. J'ai rencontré Jared quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour le père de Nobuo. On est ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé de bord ?

_ J'ai pas changé de bord. Les filles m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé. J'ai rencontré Jared, on était attirés l'un par l'autre. J'ai tenté ma chance avec lui et ça a fonctionné.

_ Donc tu l'aimais pas vraiment ?

_ Dis pas de conneries, s'offusqua le tigre. Je couche pas avec les gens sur un coup de tête figure toi !

_ Je vois. Alors lui et toi c'est du sérieux.

_ Ouais. Vu le temps que ça dure, il y a intérêt.

Daiki garda le silence. Il se sentait mal d'entendre ces paroles tout en sachant que le vrai visage de Jared était bien loin de l'image que s'en faisait le tigre.

_ Tu comptes rester combien de temps, demanda Taïga pour redonner un peu d'élan à la conversation, d'un air indifférent.

_ Jusqu'à ce que les deux heures autorisées soient écoulées. J'ai rien de mieux à faire alors autant rester ici.

_ Tu serais pas en train de me materner par hasard ?

_ Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Bakagami.

_ Qui voudrais rêver de toi, Ahomine.

_ T'es au courant que les rêves se contrôlent pas, rassure moi.

_ J'suis pas aussi débile, évite de me mettre dans le même sac que toi.

 **x X x**

Le tigre s'était endormi alors que la panthère avait entamé un monologue sur le street basket. En remarquant son air paisible, Daiki se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Et puis, il avait un coup de fil à passer. Quittant la chambre, il se rendit à l'accueil du troisième étage pour interroger une infirmière.

_ Je souhaiterais appeler une amie rapidement. Je rends visite à un ami et je souhaiterai la rassurer. Je n'ai pas encore terminé ma visite et j'aimerais savoir combien de temps il me reste.

_ Quel est le nom du patient ?

_ Kagami Taïga.

_ Je vois. Vous êtes Aomine-san je suppose. Il vous reste exactement une demi-heure. Vous trouverez un coin réservé aux fumeur et un autre pour les appels au fond du couloir sur votre droite. N'oubliez pas de signer le registre à la fin de votre visite.

_ Merci.

Il se rendit au fond du couloir, comme le lui avait indiqué l'infirmière.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil et sortit son smartphone pour passer son appel.

_ Moshi moshi.

_ Satsuki, c'est moi.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il est de bonne humeur et il se rétablit bien. Je pouvais pas lui annoncer ça comme ça. Si tu l'avais vu quand il parlait de lui. Je peux pas lui faire ça.

_ Si on attend trop longtemps, il tombera encore plus de haut. Il faut le lui dire, Daiki.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en charges. Si c'est moi, il va penser que c'est un coup monté parce que je le déteste. Alors que toi tu n'as aucune raison de lui mentir.

_ Comme tu voudras. Mais, tu es conscient que dans tous les cas je serai obligée de lui révéler que tu as pris part à tout ça et que tu as mis en scène cette soit disant agression pour piéger Jared, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Mais au moins je serais pas là quand tu lui diras alors il pourra pas m'étrangler.

_ Tu finiras bien par croiser son chemin à un moment ou un autre. Tu dois assumer tes actes.

_ On verra ça plus tard. Bon j'y retourne, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de rentrer.

_ Veille bien sur lui. Et si jamais tu croises Jared, je t'en supplie, ne t'attire pas davantage d'ennuis.

_ Compris.

Il se hâta de regagner la chambre du tigre, qui dormait encore paisiblement. Alors pour faire passer le temps, il joua sur son téléphone.

 _Satsuki a intérêt à assurer, vu ce qu'elle va lui annoncer_ ; songea-t-il en contemplant avec pitié le visage serein du tigre. _Et moi j'ai intérêt à pas me trouver dans les parages par la suite si je veux pas finir en pâté pour chien …_

 **x**

Oui je sais, je suis horrible de vous faire

ENCORE patienter pour enfin connaître

la réaction de Taïga en apprenant la vérité ~

Mais là, c'est certain, vous saurez tout

sans faute au prochain chapitre !

Alors tenez vous prêts parce que

la suite risque d'être riche en émotions ~


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et surtout : surprise !

C'est avec un grand plaisir et une certaine impatience que

je vous apporte ce nouveau chapitre en avance,

en espérant qu'il comblera vos attentes ~

C'est un chapitre bien plus long que

les autres, comme vous pourrez le remarquer.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Sans vous, tout ceci ne serait pas possible et je tiens donc

à me donner à fond pour vous rendre au centuple

la motivation que vous me donnez !

C'est sans plus attendre que je vous laisse découvrir

le onzième chapitre tant attendu de Shall we dance ~

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **PS : petit lime en vue ;)**

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 11.**

Satsuki serra contre elle son sac à main contenant les preuves accablantes qu'elle s'apprêtait à divulguer à Kagami. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait le trac. La tâche qui lui incombait n'était pas des plus simples. Mais quelqu'un devait bien s'en charger et elle était prête à en assumer les conséquences, peu importe le prix.

C'était pour le bien de Taïga, se dit-elle pour se redonner du courage.

Inspirant profondément, elle toqua délicatement à la porte, attendant d'être invitée à entrer par le tigre qui ne se doutait certainement pas de ce qui l'attendait.

_ Entrez.

_ Bonjour Kagami-kun, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

_ Satsuki ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je me porte bien, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. J'espère que tu suis à la lettre les recommandations des infirmières !

_ Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Mais en remarquant son air quelque peu distrait, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air agitée. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Tetsu et toi, s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Non non ! Tout va bien, je t'assure ! Tetsuya et moi nous entendons très bien. C'est même un miracle, ajouta-t-elle, faisant glousser Taïga. Kagami-kun, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer; reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Mais quoi que tu puisses voir, promets moi que tu garderas ton sang froid.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Mais trop curieux pour son propre bien, il consentit à suivre ses directives.

La jeune femme lui tendit son smartphone après avoir fouillé dans ses dossiers. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo, Taïga se pencha au dessus de l'écran pour voir ce qu'il en était.

En voyant la jeune femme à l'écran il se sentit perplexe. Et voir Jared apparaître ensuite ne fit qu'ajouter à son état de confusion. Plus les images défilaient sous ses yeux, accompagnées des paroles échangées entre les deux personnages, et plus Taïga se sentait défaillir.

Voir Jared embrasser cette fille fut la goutte de trop.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, questionna-t-il avec agressivité.

La jeune femme eut un regard désolé.

_ J'aurais aimé que les choses ne se passent autrement, Kagami-kun. Mais en tant qu'amie je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et le regarder te faire souffrir d'avantage. Tetsu-kun et Daiki-kun ont essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux mais la situation a failli se retourner contre eux, ce qui a donné lieu à l'altercation de cette soirée, le jour de mon anniversaire. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ne cherchaient qu'à te venir en aide, même s'ils s'y sont visiblement mal pris.

_ C'est impossible…

_ C'est la triste vérité, Taïga-kun. Je suis désolée. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Jared n'est pas l'homme qu'il laisse entrevoir.

Le tigre parvenait à peine à respirer. L'horrible vérité lui serrait la gorge. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Les larmes innondèrent ses joues et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Des jours durants il s'était torturé l'esprit par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour cet homme qui semblait l'aimer plus que de raison. Et tout cela pour des chimères.

Qu'il avait été idiot de croire un seul instant que cette bague lui était destinée. Qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas réaliser qu'il était dupé.

Satsuki posa sa main sur la sienne, espérant le réconforter. Mais la douleur était telle qu'il doutait pouvoir un jour la faire disparaître.

_ S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, dis le moi.

_ Je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit puisse changer ce que je viens de voir.

_ Effectivement. Je suis terriblement navrée de t'annoncer ça si subitement alors que tu es blessé et -

_ Non, Satsuki, tu as bien fait. Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi. Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-elle en soupirant tristement. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

_ Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? Dis au infirmière de ne pas le laisser mettre un seul pied ici. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire s'il se trouve devant moi.

_ Bien sur, je comprends. Tu peux compter sur moi.

_ Merci.

_ Je crois que je vais te laisser. Veux-tu que je t'apporte quoi que ce soit ? Je pourrais revenir te voir si tu veux.

_ Non merci, ça ira. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul..

_ Je vois. Comme tu voudras. Si tu ressens le besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, Kagami-kun.

Il hocha faiblement de la tête, ne trouvant pas le courage de lui répondre. La mort dans l'âme, la jeune femme retourna vaquer à ses occupations, laissant derrière elle un Taïga dévasté.

 **x X x**

_ Comment a-t-il réagi ?

_ Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse en apprenant une telle nouvelle ? Il était dévasté.

_ Il valait mieux retirer l'épine au plus vite avant que la blessure ne s'infecte.

_ Je le sais bien, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir de la pitié pour lui. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant que la vérité lui a été révélée. Tu dois garder un oeil sur lui.

_ Je ne suis pas babysitter Satsuki. Et puis vu ce que j'ai fait, il va m'étriper à la moindre occasion.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, il s'en veut surtout à lui même pour ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Ne pas se retrouver seul pour s'apitoyer sur son sort ne pourra que lui être bénéfique.

_ Et pourquoi moi hein ? Tetsu peut tout aussi bien s'en charger.

_ Tu sais bien qu'avec les cours et les examens il n'a pas le temps. Tu peux au moins faire ça pour lui. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Taïga. Savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui le rassurera. Il n'a confiance qu'en toi, Daiki.

Aomine shoota dans une canette de bière laissée négligemment sur le sol, les mains dans les poches, les sourcils froncés. Cette situation tendue ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas le temps de subir les sautes d'humeur du tigre, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Jouer les punching ball ? Il passait son tour ! Et voir le tigre dans un état misérable ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère.

Non, il valait mieux pour lui de se tenir aussi loin que possible de cet hôpital. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

Mais d'un autre côté, Tetsuya lui en voudrait à vie. Il le savait. Et après tous les services que le fantôme lui avait rendu, il se sentait redevable.

Il pesta. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

_ T'as intérêt à me payer pour ça. Je rends pas de service gratuitement.

_ Je t'offrirais tes fameux magazines si c'est ce que tu veux, s'impatienta-t-elle. Mais je t'en prie fais ton travail sérieusement. Et ne va pas le provoquer à ce sujet. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

_ Je suis peut être un idiot mais j'suis pas un connard, rétorqua-t-il abruptement. Ne me compares pas avec cet enfoiré.

_ Je n'ai rien sous entendu, Daiki.

_ Peu importe, là n'est pas la question.

Momoi se mit à glousser.

_ J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de d'drôle.

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

La panthère soupira.

_ J'ai pas le temps pour tes énigmes, Yoda.

_ Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !

_ Bah moi si, rétorqua-t-il puérilement en lui tirant la langue. Bon j'y vais, je dois entraîner les mômes.

_ Bon courage.

Ils se séparèrent devant l'hôpital. Daiki avait attendu Satsuki en bas de l'établissement, la jeune femme ayant insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne. Mais il avait refusé de la suivre plus loin, ne voulant pas confronter le tigre en cette période de crise. Mieux valait ne pas croiser son chemin, il en était convaincu.

En arrivant sur le terrain de basket, il constata que les enfants s'échauffaient déjà. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas être en retard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les minus ? C'est pas encore l'heure de l'entraînement.

_ On s'ennuyait alors on est venu plus tôt, rétorqua avec désinvolture l'un des jeunes joueurs.

_ Et bah perdez pas la main les gars, vous allez faire des tirs. Je veux deux colonnes de chaque côté du terrain, la première moitié s'entraîne pour les dunks et l'autre pour les trois points. Et après vous inverserez.

Ils obéirent non sans geindre. Aomine les observa sans pour autant se débarrasser de son air préoccupé, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'un des enfants.

_ Ta copine t'a largué Daiki.

_ De quoi j'me mêle morveux ! Retourne t'entrainer au lieu de m'emmerder.

_ J'ai visé juste hein ?

_ T'as rien visé du tout moustique ! Dégage de ma vue avant que j'commette un meurtre.

_ Pas tant qu'tu m'auras pas dit c'qui te tracasse, coach.

_ Hey, joue pas au p'tit mâlin avec moi, Kotora. C'pas parce que tu m'appelles coach que j'vais tomber dans l'panneau. J'suis pas un coeur facile à prendre t'sais.

Le dénommé Kotora fut pris d'un fou rire, ce qui ramena un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de la panthère.

_ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui va pas Daiki ? Si tu voyais ta tête, tu fais peur à voir.

_ C'est pas tes oignons, p'tit tigre. Retourne t'entraîner avant que j'me fâche pour de bon.

_ J'sais pas c'qui t'arrive mais on dirait qu't'as flashé sur quelqu'un. Après, moi j'dis ça j'dis rien.

Le petit garnement s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, évitant de justesse la claque sur le crâne que s'apprêtait à lui donner la panthère.

_ Non mais de quoi j'me mêle, pesta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Et puis quoi encore. C'est pas un môme qui va m'faire une leçon.

 **x X x**

Ce matin là, le tigre s'était réveillé avec une énorme migraine après avoir passé la nuit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. En voyant sa mine affreuse, les infirmières s'étaient douté qu'une mauvaise nouvelle avait fait son chemin jusqu'à lui. Elles avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral, sans grand succès.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sans préavis, laissant passer un parfait inconnu.

_ Oh, j'arrive probablement au mauvais moment; s'excusa platement l'homme. Je vais vous laisser.

_ Non attendez, l'interpella le tigre. Vous êtes le pompier n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je vois que ma réputation me précède. Enchanté, je suis Sakamoto Daijiro. Ravi de voir que vous êtes sain et sauf, malgré cette mine affreuse.

_ Kagami Taïga. Enchanté. Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ?

_ Difficile de ne pas passer outre. Navré de ne pas être venu vous rendre visite plus tôt. J'étais très occupé par mon travail dernièrement.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je vous dois beaucoup, Sakamoto-san.

_ Je vous en prie appelez moi Daijiro.

_ Vous êtes pompier depuis longtemps ?

_ J'étais plombier avant. Mais depuis peu j'ai emménagé ici et j'ai changé de métier pour subvenir aux besoins de ma fiancée. Nous souhaitions nous rapprocher de sa famille depuis que nous avons appris qu'elle est enceinte. C'est notre premier enfant.

_ Toutes mes félicitations Daijiro. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

_ C'est certain. Mais ça m'angoisse beaucoup, pour tout vous dire. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à prendre soin de cet enfant comme il se doit. Mais je suis déterminé à fournir tous les efforts nécessaires.

_ Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, le rassura poliment le tigre. Avez-vous songé à un nom ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je pensais laisser cet honneur à ma fiancée. Mais si vous avez des suggestions, je suis tout ouïe.

_ Je n'ai rien à vous suggérer, s'excusa Taïga. Mais je pourrais y réfléchir si vous le souhaitez.

_ Taïga c'est bien votre nom n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifie tigre si je ne me trompe pas.

_ Vous avez raison.

_ C'est un bien joli nom pour un garçon. Je pense que ça plaira à Soyo-chan.

_ C'est trop d'honneur, je ne suis pas certain de mériter ça.

_ Je vous en prie, ça me ferait plaisir. Vous savez je crois que notre rencontre était un signe du destin. Depuis que je vous ai sauvé, pleins de bonnes choses sont arrivées. Je crois que donner votre nom à cet enfant lui apportera chance.

_ Si ça vous fait plaisir, alors soit; concéda Taïga timidement.

Il se s'était certainement pas attendu à cela. Voilà un peu de positif dans sa journée, songea-t-il, laissant un mince sourire naître sur son visage. L'homme en question, Daijiro, avait de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus gris, très inhabituel pour un japonais. Il portait une tenue très décontractée mais cela ne modifiait en rien son visible charme naturel. Il devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années tout au plus, aux vues de son visage assez juvénile pour un adulte. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien avec lui, Daijiro s'excusa auprès du tigre, lui expliquant qu'il devait bientôt reprendre du service. Kagami le remercia pour sa visite et lui souhaita bon courage.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à nouveau, son humeur s'était considérablement améliorée.

 **x X x**

Le week-end était rapidement arrivé. Il était dix neuf heure passé et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa soirée. Il venait de terminer son service au fast food et après avoir mangé en vitesse le reste de sandwich qu'il s'était acheté avant de bosser, il avait commencé à déambuler aléatoirement dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il n'avait juste pas envie de rentrer et au fond de lui il savait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre il devrait le confronter, puisqu'il avait consenti à veiller sur lui à la place de Tetsuya.

Soupirant, il fit demi tour pour gagner l'hôpital. En se dépêchant un peu il pourrait arriver à temps pour une visite de dernière minute, à condition que personne d'autre n'ait été voir le tigre ce jour là. Une fois arrivé sur place, il se présenta à l'accueil, légèrement agité.

_ Les visites se terminent bientôt, signala l'infirmière. Mais vous avez de la chance, Kagami-san n'a pas reçu de visiteur aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de signer le registre en partant.

_ Merci.

Il apposa sa signature rapidement puis se faufila dans l'ascenseur de justesse avant que les portes ne se referment. Il était seul dans la cage de métal et l'ascension vers le deuxième étage ne prit que quelques minutes. Enfin il fut devant la porte de la chambre. Prenant en considération l'éventualité que le tigre ne soit endormi, il entra dans la chambre avec la plus grande discrétion. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte laissant filtrer l'air frais dans la petite chambre. Le corps quasi immobile du tigre se tenait devant lui. Son visage serein lui soutira un léger soupir de soulagement. La panthère prit place délicatement au bord du lit, dégageant du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux rouges éparpillées autour de son visage.

Taïga dormait paisiblement et lui se retrouvait là à le contempler bêtement sans trop savoir s'il devait faire demi-tour ou rester jusqu'à ce que les infirmières ne l'oblige à rentrer chez lui. Dans quelques jours, le tigre pourrait peut être quitter l'hôpital pour retrouver la tranquillité de son appartement. Il était certain que Kagami serait plus qu'heureux de quitter cette maudite chambre.

Daiki ne remarqua pas vraiment les yeux du tigre qui s'entrouvraient peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la voix rauque et basse de celui-ci ne le sorte violemment de ses songes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

_ Je m'assure que tu ne déprimes pas tout seul dans ton coin, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les autres patients.

_ Je ne m'approcherai pas trop si j'étais toi. Après ce que tu as fait t'as d'la chance d'être encore debout.

_ Garde ta colère pour un autre jour, Bakagami. Pour le moment t'es blessé. Fais rien de stupide si tu veux sortir d'ici rapidement. Après tu pourras m'frapper autant qu'tu veux si ça te chante.

Taïga ne trouva rien à y répondre. Mais à la place, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

_ Depuis quand t'étais au courant ?

_ J'ai tout découvert juste avant l'anniversaire de Satsuki. Kuroko m'avait demandé d'espionner Jared après avoir appris pour la bague. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ça mais laisser un connard pareil faire les choses comme il l'entend c'est pas mon genre. On est pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais j'ai suffisamment de respect pour toi pour ne pas rester les bras croisés alors que cet enfoiré se foutait ouvertement de ta tronche.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Daiki.

_ Quoi, t'aurais préféré que j'le laisse profiter d'toi pour qu'il te poignarde mieux dans l'dos ensuite ? J'suis désolé mais c'était au dessus d'mes forces.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ? On est pas amis. Tout ça ne te regardais pas, s'emporta Taïga.

_ Oh que si ça m'regarde. C'est pas toi qu'aurait dû faire face à Tetsu en sachant tout ça tout en ayant rien fait. Si j'étais pas intervenu alors que j'étais au courant il m'aurait tué de ses propres mains s'il le pouvait. Je pouvais pas lui faire ça.

Taïga se tut. Même après tout ce temps, Daiki se sentait redevable envers son ancienne ombre. Le savoir rassurait le tigre plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. La panthère se plaça plus confortablement sur le lit, obligeant le tigre à se décaler pour lui offrir plus de place. Il grimaça en se relevant et Aomine s'empressa de lui proposer son soutien le temps de l'aider à se caler confortablement contre l'oreiller, passant un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que l'autre tenait son bras blessé. Taïga lui attribua un regard reconnaissant.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ?

_ Tu te poses encore la question avec la tête que j'viens d'faire ? C'est pas aussi douloureux que les premiers jours, mais c'est pas encore ça, soupira-t-il. J'en peux plus de rester ici. Vivement que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

_ Tu m'étonnes.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Daiki mourait d'envie de le questionner sur son état émotionnel mais il craignait sa réaction. Il se rappela les mises en garde de Satsuki. Mieux valait ne pas se la mettre à dos.

_ Merci, souffla le tigre soudainement.

_ Hein ?

_ D'être venu me voir et d'être resté à mon chevet.

_ J'ai pas trop eu le choix, commenta-t-il avec un rire bref.

_ Quel heure est-il ?

Il sortit son smartphone pour constater que la durée de sa visite arriverait bientôt à son terme.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, l'informa la panthère.

Le tigre ne répondit pas, se replaçant correctement une fois que Aomine fut levé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, la voix de Taïga retint son attention.

_ Reviens Lundi.

Sans se retourner et sans un mot, il referma la porte derrière lui. S'adossant à celle-ci, il prit son visage entre ses mains, soupirant de lassitude.

_ J'avais pas prévu ça moi, souffla-t-il. T'as intérêt à me payer quand tu seras sorti Bakagami.

Puis un souvenir lui vint en tête. Le tigre lui devait encore un service.

Un sourire espiègle illumina son visage jusque là tiraillé par la fatigue et l'inquiétude qu'il s'était évertué à dissimuler.

 **x X x**

Taïga ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débarquer à la première heure le lundi matin. Il avait pensé que la panthère ne l'avait pas entendu ou bien délibérément ignoré. Il n'aurait pas dû le lui demander si abruptement, avait il fini par penser. Mais rester seul ici avait eu raison de lui. L'ennui avait fini par lui faire perdre la notion du temps et tout désir de faire de la vie de cet idiot qui ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires un réel enfer.

La vérité c'était que Taïga avait un impérial besoin de ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui même. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux ses pensées finissaient par se focaliser sur Jared et indéniablement la douleur causée par sa trahison se faisait plus vive que jamais. Il avait besoin qu'on se comporte avec lui comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, qu'on ne le regarde pas avec tristesse et pitié. Qu'on ne cherche pas constamment à l'épargner et le dorloter parce qu'il était blessé autant moralement que physiquement. Il avait besoin qu'on le confronte, qu'on le sollicite, qu'on le sorte de ce cercle vicieux de pensées négatives qu'il sentait rôder autour de lui attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse pour le submerger. Car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Tôt ou tard il finirait par se laisser aller, et alors il serait trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Alors quand il le vit se tenant nonchalamment adossé au mur, l'air blasé mais visiblement hésitant entre garder ses distances ou envahir son espace personnel, Taïga s'était senti soulagé.

_ Reste pas planté là.

Bon, pour le tact, ce n'était pas encore trop ça. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ J'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

_ Cet après-midi seulement.

_ T'étais pas obligé de te lever aussi tôt, souligna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ J'avais rien d'autre à faire. Mais toi t'avais l'air de m'attendre.

_ Dis pas de conneries, pesta le tigre, détournant le regard.

Aomine laissa échapper un rire rauque et léger. Kagami le sentit s'approcher pour prendre place au bord du lit. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué le bouquet de fleurs pourtant assez voyant entre les mains de la panthère.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ D'après la fleuriste, ça s'appelle des cyclamens.

_ Des quoi ?

_ Me demande pas de répéter, c'est trop compliqué à dire.

Kagami l'observa placer les fleurs de diverses couleurs dans le vase pour remplacer le bouquet fané laissé par Daijiro. Ce mélange de pétales blancs, rouges et roses offrait un spectacle apaisant. Les fleurs semblaient d'ailleurs très résistantes et leur parfum agréable s'installa très vite dans la pièce.

Aomine reporta son attention sur Kagami. Le tigre l'observait silencieusement, confortablement adossé contre son oreiller, l'air visiblement plus reposé et serein. Il ne semblait ni souffrir de ses blessures ni du choc qu'il avait subi en découvrant le véritable visage de Jared.

Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient détachés et le vent filtrant par la fenêtre grande ouverte pour aérer la pièce fit virevolter ceux ci de telle sorte à dissimuler son visage. Il replaça les mèches derrière l'oreille du tigre en une légère caresse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Enlève tes sales pattes d'ici.

_ Tu te rappelles que tu me dois un service n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu seras sorti d'ici, dîne avec moi.

_ Punaise c'est quoi ton obsession avec les dîner ?! Tu te sens seul ou quoi ?

_ Peut être bien.

_ J'suis pas un animal de compagnie, feula-t-il.

_ Va savoir, Bakagami.

Il se rapprochait bien trop à son goût.

_ Dégage de là.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir ici. Et maintenant tu veux qu'je parte ?

Taïga n'eut pas le courage de rétorquer.

_ OK, déclara-t-il enfin en soupirant.

_ Tu changes d'avis maintenant ?

_ Va pas te faire d'idées. J'ai qu'une parole. J'ai perdu ce défi, je respecte le deal.

Il ne vit pas arriver ce qui se produisit ensuite.

Sur un coup de tête, Daiki captura ses lèvres, profitant de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue entre celles du tigre. Mais il ne resta pas inactif bien longtemps.

Taïga mordit furieusement la lèvre de la panthère, le faisant pousser un cri de mécontentement.

_ Tu fais quoi là ? Sors d'ici tout de suite.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Bakagami. Tu m'appelles à l'aide et ensuite tu me repousses. Qu'est-ce que j'suis sensé penser de toi, Taïga, souffla-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau. Combien de temps tu vas passer à fuir ce que tu veux réellement ?

_ J'sais pas quel film t'es en train d'te faire dans ta tête de demeuré mais t'as intérêt à déguerpir vite si tu veux pas qu'j'appelle les infirmières.

_ Qui est-ce que tu penses convaincre avec ces rougeurs sur tes joues, idiot.

Il captura ses lèvres à nouveau, cette fois sans rencontrer de résistance, à son plus grand étonnement.

_ Tu te laisses faire maintenant, s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois en s'écartant pour le laisser respirer.

_ Je suis blessé, que veux-tu que je fasse dans cet état.

_ T'es blessé quand ça t'arrange Bakagami.

Taïga lui assena un coup sur le torse.

_ Fiche moi la paix.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais, railla la panthère.

_ Je ne sais pas c'qui te passes par la tête mais il faut que t'arrêtes ce p'tit jeu, reprit Taïga avec plus de conviction.

_ Je ne joue pas, contra Daiki tout aussi franchement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te manipuler. Tu as le choix, Taïga. Personne ne te force à aller contre ton gré. Si tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie, tu n'as qu'à le dire ici et maintenant; je partirais. Tu as ma parole.

Le tigre soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, plaçant son visage entre ses mains, perdu.

_ Entre Jared qui me trompe depuis je ne sais combien de temps et toi qui es si soudainement intéressé par ma personne, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Tout ça me semble à la fois inimaginable et bien trop réel.

_ Alors contente toi de suivre la cadence de mes pas, déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Moi je peux t'apprendre à danser.

Le tigre fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

_ Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de flirter en utilisant des phrases aussi ringardes; parvint-il enfin à prononcer après quelques minutes.

Ce qui fit naître sur le visage de la panthère un sourire radieux.

_ T'as pourtant l'air d'aimer ça, Bakagami.

Deux coups toqués à la porte interrompirent brusquement leur moment de complicité.

_ Aomine-san, la limite des visites autorisées est largement dépassée. Je vais devoir vous demander de rentrer chez vous.

_ J'allais justement partir, répondit-il à l'infirmière se trouvant derrière la porte. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, ajouta-t-il en attribuant un clin d'oeil au tigre.

_ N'oubliez pas de signer le registre.

Daiki porta à nouveau son attention sur Kagami qui semblait visiblement attendre de voir sa réaction. Alors il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer.

_ Quand tu sortiras d'ici, si ma proposition te convient, appelle moi; et je saurais que c'est un oui. Mais je te préviens, une fois ton choix fait, pas de retour en arrière possible.

Kagami garda le silence. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, Aomine lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de sortir de la chambre tout aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

 **x**

Voici la fin de ce onzième chapitre !

J'entends déjà vos cris de joie d'ici ~

Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite

car rien n'est encore joué.

Taïga va-t-il se laisser convaincre ?

Seul l'avenir nous le dira !


	13. Chapter 12

Me voici de retour pour - peut être - vous jouer un mauvais tour ~

J'espère que vous vous portez à merveille !

Pour ma part, je suis très impatiente à l'idée de

découvrir vos réactions en lisant les prochains chapitres.

Et c'est le douzième ! Que le temps passe vite !

Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas prévu de m'arrêter

de sitôt, de nombreux autres chapitres

devraient a priori suivre celui-ci ~

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 12.**

Lorsque l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui lui suggéra de téléphoner à ses proches en remarquant à quel point le jeune homme semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, Taïga songea à appeler Nobuo pour lui demander des nouvelles de Jared. Mais au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant son vrai visage, il abandonna cette idée sans hésitation. Alors à la place, il contacta Tetsuya, espérant qu'il ne dérangerait pas son meilleur ami.

_ Kagami-kun ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre ! Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis.

_ Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il, même si ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

_ Ne te sens pas obligé de te forcer pour moi, répondit Tetsuya. Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas aussi en forme que tu le voudrais.

Bien sur, c'était sans compter sur la clairvoyance de Kuroko, à qui on ne pouvait rien cacher bien longtemps.

Le tigre avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. De trouver un moyen de faire le tri dans ses pensées chaotiques. De comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser à quel point j'ai pu être dupé, avoua-t-il tristement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse me tromper.

_ J'ai été tout aussi choqué que toi, Kagami-kun. Je suis navré que ça n'ait pas fonctionné entre vous. Tu dois être profondément attristé en ce moment même. J'aimerais bien pouvoir te rendre visite mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps, s'excusa le jeune homme.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger de toute manière.

_ J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras bientôt rentrer chez toi.

_ C'est l'enfer ici, se plaignit-il. Je ne peux rien faire de bien intéressant. Vivement que je puisse retrouver mon appartement. Rester immobile, c'est vraiment pas pour moi !

_ Tu m'en diras tant. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Nobuo de te rendre visite, suggéra Kuroko.

_ J'aimerais bien mais… la conversation finirait par dévier sur Jared et je ne me sens pas capable de garder mon calme bien longtemps. Je ne veux pas que Nobuo apprenne qu'il m'a trompé. Il se fâcherait avec lui et je me sentirais coupable de gâcher leur amitié. Et puis je ne veux pas que Jared sache que je suis au courant. Je veux pouvoir le confronter moi même le moment venu.

_ Je comprends. C'est tout à fait légitime. Je peux demander à Satsuki de te rendre visite, proposa-t-il. Ou Aomine-kun ! Oh, quoique, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée; se ravisa-t-il.

_ Je ne veux pas déranger Satsuki pour si peu. Et puis il vaut mieux que Daiki et moi on ne se croise pas.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose, s'alarma Tetsuya, se demandant ce que cet idiot d'Aomine avait bien pu faire. Est-ce qu'il t'a tenu des propos déplacés ? Il t'a blessé ?

_ Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… il a l'air d'être bien plus impliqué dans cette histoire que je ne le croyais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je crois qu'Aomine était jaloux de Jared depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'ego, Tetsu. Il est venu hier soir. Je l'ai surpris en train de m'observer alors que je dormais. Je n'y comprends plus rien, confia-t-il piteusement. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me détestait. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

_ Tu veux dire que Daiki aurait des sentiments pour toi ?

_ Peut être pas jusque là, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne le laissais pas indifférent; soupira le tigre. Je ne veux pas tombé de haut une seconde fois, Tetsuya. Je ne me sens pas capable de me relever si c'est le cas. Je ne veux plus être manipulé.

_ Tu penses qu'il n'est pas sincère ?

_ Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me méfier. C'est compréhensible vu l'humiliation que Jared m'a fait subir.

_ Oui, bien sur. Tu as absolument raison d'être prudent. Je comprends parfaitement tes inquiétudes, Kagami-kun.

_ Mais ? Parce qu'il y a bien un mais, je peux presque le voir dans ton esprit d'où je suis.

Kuroko laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

_ Tu me connais trop bien, Kagami-kun. Tu as raison d'être prudent mais je ne pense pas qu'Aomine-kun cherche à te nuire. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'a agi que pour ton bien.

_ Mais c'était sous ton influence, nota le tigre.

_ Certes. Mais s'il n'avait pas voulu agir pour ton bien il n'aurait pas pris part à cette histoire. Aomine-kun n'est pas du genre à se démener pour quelque chose si ça n'en vaut pas la peine à ses yeux. Je pense que tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Kagami-kun. Lorsqu'il agit, il a toujours une bonne raison de le faire. Il n'est peut être pas toujours enclin à être franc, et c'est sans conteste une vraie tête de mûle, mais ce n'est pas un manipulateur, du moins pas sans une bonne raison. Lorsqu'il a quelque chose à dire il le dit. Et lorsqu'il a quelque chose en tête, il va toujours jusqu'au bout de son idée.

Taïga s'était bien évidemment attendu à entendre tout ceci de la part de son meilleur ami. Mais ça ne rendait pas la tâche plus aisée pour autant.

_ Rien ne t'oblige à te presser, Kagami-kun; reprit Kuroko. Tu as tout le temps et le droit de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que tu souhaites faire. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. Garde cela à l'esprit.

_ Merci de tes conseils, Tetsuya. Comme toujours, je te dois beaucoup.

_ Tu ne me dois rien si ce n'est le fait d'être heureux, Kagami-kun. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

Touché par ces mots, Taïga le remercia à nouveau, sa voix tremblante à cause des sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir.

Lorsque Tetsuya mit fin à la conversation, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids qu'il ne pensait pas porter. Il était épuisé par tant d'émotions et il finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **x X x**

Les jours passèrent sans que le tigre ne reçoive de visite, à son plus grand étonnement. Il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Nobuo, ni même de Daiki. En pensant à lui Taïga ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une grande confusion s'emparer de lui. Et le souvenir de ses lèvres effleurant les siennes ne l'aidait en rien.

Un matin, le médecin entra sans préavis dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Kagami-san, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec les infirmières. Et aux vues du rapport qu'elles m'ont fourni il semblerait que vous soyez presque rétabli. Nous allons pouvoir retirer cet encombrant plâtre de votre bras et vous laisser rentrer chez vous dès aujourd'hui. Je vais vous préparer une ordonnance pour que vous puissiez récupérer quelques antalgiques et des baumes pour vos contusions. Vous pourrez aussi emporter chez vous une attelle pour soutenir votre bras. Si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produit, n'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir pour des soins complémentaires. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Vous devrez signer quelques papiers avant de pouvoir sortir. N'oubliez pas de passer à l'accueil à cet effet.

_ Merci beaucoup docteur. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Kagami prit un grand plaisir à quitter sa chambre pour se rendre à l'accueil. Il signa les papiers, comme convenu, puis se rendit à la pharmacie annexée à l'hôpital pour récupérer ses médicaments et l'attelle.

Lorsqu'il put enfin respirer l'air frais à l'extérieur, il se sentit heureux et apaisé de retrouver la liberté. Tranquillement, il marcha en direction de son appartement, cette fois ci en s'assurant que les véhicules étaient bien à l'arrêt avant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Et quand il se trouva enfin chez lui, il soupira d'aise en prenant place sur son canapé.

_ _Home sweet home._

Il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand pour aérer les pièces et s'attaqua aux tâches ménagères avec entrain, prenant son temps pour ne pas se blesser davantage. Le lendemain même il reprendrait le travail. Et alors il ne pourrait pas échapper à sa confrontation avec Jared.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui dirait à ce moment là. Mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas perdre son sang froid devant Nobuo et son père. Il attendrait d'être à l'écart avec lui pour régler leurs différents.

En attendant, il préférait ne pas y penser et se préoccuper de choses plus importantes, comme vérifier son courrier et préparer son repas. Car Taïga avait une faim de loup après avoir passé tant de jours à avaler comme il le pouvait la nourriture tiède du service de l'hôpital. Rien ne valait un bon petit plat fait maison concocté avec soin en utilisant des produits frais. Rien que d'y penser il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

 **x X x**

_ Taïga !

_ Oh Kagami-kun, quelle bonne surprise ! Bon retour parmis nous !

_ Tu es sorti aujourd'hui ?

Nobuo et son père semblaient plus qu'heureux de le retrouver. Le tigre était tout aussi joyeux, touché par leur réaction. Cela dit, la distance que Jared s'évertuait à mettre entre eux le rendait nerveux. Est-ce qu'il le soupçonnait d'être au courant ? Ou est-ce qu'il lui en voulait encore d'avoir préféré croire Daiki plutôt que lui ce soir là ? Difficile de le savoir quand le principal concerné ne daignait pas lui adresser la parole.

_ Je suis sorti hier après-midi. Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Je reprends du service dès aujourd'hui. Le médecin m'y a autorisé.

_ Quelle bonne nouvelle, se réjouit le vieil homme. Heureux de te voir en forme.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir, s'offusqua Nobuo sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Content de te voir parmis nous mon pote !

_ Le plaisir est pour moi.

Le tigre se mit au travail sans perdre de temps, ignorant délibérément Jared qui daignait enfin s'approcher pour lui dire il ne savait quoi. Et honnêtement il préférait ne pas le savoir. Nobuo observa la scène avec curiosité et étonnement, ne comprenant pas les réactions de ses amis. Jared se figea l'espace de quelques secondes, visiblement lui aussi très étonné puis comprenant que Taïga n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de sitôt, il gagna lui aussi son poste; projetant une atmosphère glaciale sur le petit groupe.

La journée se déroula sans encombre.

Mais dès que Taïga se retrouva hors de la supérette, il fut bien vite rattrapé par un Jared visiblement irrité.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends Taïga ?

_ C'est à moi de te poser la question, Jared. On dirait que je ne t'ai pas tant manqué ces derniers jours.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Et je t'aurais rendu visite si cet enfoiré n'avait pas été là pour tout gâcher, comme d'habitude.

_ Ah oui ? Personne ne t'as interdit de m'appeler à ce que je sache ! Mais bien évidemment, occupé comme tu l'étais à batifoler derrière mon dos, tu n'y as pas pensé !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est cet emmerdeur qui t'as mis ces idées dans la tête ?!

_ Cet emmerdeur comme tu le dis n'a pas passé ces derniers mois à aller coucher avec une autre, s'emporta-t-il, poussant Jared contre le mur. Tu croyais pouvoir jouer sur deux tableaux encore longtemps ?! Pour qui tu m'prends connard ? Et la bague que j'ai trouvé sous ton lit, je l'ai inventée peut être ?! N'essaie pas de me mentir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus, parce que j'te jure que j'te refais le portrait et j'vais pas m'arrêter qu'à quelques coups de pinceaux, ça j'peux te l'assurer.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux. Jared ne chercha pas à le contredire.

_ On aurait pu être heureux Taïga. Si cet enfoiré était resté à sa place, aujourd'hui on serait fiancé, on vivrait ensemble. Tu nagerais dans le bonheur et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

_ Oh bordel, tu l'auras cherché.

Il lui assena une droite magistrale et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas en rajouter une deuxième.

_ Ne t'avises plus d'apparaître devant moi en dehors du travail. Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Quant à ton bonheur, tu peux t'le mettre dans l'cul ou t'étouffer avec pour c'que j'en ai à foutre.

Il ne perdit pas son temps à chercher à discuter avec lui et le confronter devant les faits. Jared venait de cesser d'exister à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne chercha même pas à le rattraper.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nobuo pour sortir de sa cachette.

_ Quand j'pense que j'me suis inquiété pour toi, cracha-t-il. T'es vraiment un connard de première, Jared. Tu mériterais que j't'en colle une moi aussi. Mais par respect pour l'amitié qu'on avait, j'vais t'laisser filer. Et si tu t'avises de faire du mal à Taïga encore une fois, t'auras affaire à moi. C'est une promesse.

Nobuo ferma le store sous le nez de Jared, lui signifiant par la que la conversation était close. Il resta adossé au mur, le sang s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres, le visage tuméfié. Puis enfin, il consentit à rentrer chez lui.

 **x X x**

Il ne sut si se trouver ici vu l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il se trouvait était une bonne idée. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant la porte, il ne se sentait pas capable de reculer. Alors il pressa la sonnette, patientant sur le porche. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, puis enfin elle s'entrouvrit sur un Daiki couvert de sueur et torse nu. En voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il lui lança un regard confus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Tu voulais qu'je dîne avec toi non ? Un marché est un marché.

_ Mais.. j'ai rien prévu.

_ On s'en fout. On a qu'à manger en ville. C'est moi qui paye. Me dis pas qu't'étais en train de batifoler avec une gonzesse, commenta-t-il en désignant son corps trempé de sueur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, grogna Daiki. Je faisais juste un peu de musculation. J'avais besoin de me défouler.

_ Tu me laisses entrer ou tu comptes me laisser poireauter encore longtemps ?

_ Ouais, entre, je vais me doucher. T'as qu'à aller t'asseoir dans le salon en attendant.

Mais à peine le tigre eut il fait un pas en avant qu'il faillit s'écrouler au sol. Fort heureusement, la panthère le rattrapa de justesse.

_ T'as bu combien de verres, s'étonna-t-il en grimaçant lorsque l'odeur de l'alcool parvint à ses narines. Tu tiens à peine debout.

_ J'sais pas. J'ai perdu l'compte après le premier, bougonna-t-il en essayant de se redresser, sans grand succès.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de toi, soupira Daiki avec lassitude. Accroche toi à moi si tu veux pas tomber.

Taïga passa son bras valide autour des épaules de Daiki tandis que celui ci passait le sien autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il le mena progressivement jusqu'au canapé, restant aux aguets au cas où le tigre aurait subitement envie de rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler sur son parquet.

_ J'crois qu'j'vais avoir besoin d'un cachet. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

_ T'es sûr que tu veux vraiment aller en ville ? Vu ton état c'est pas une bonne idée. D'ailleurs j'me demande comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans finir dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Pour être franc avec toi, je m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt. J'ai passé ces derniers jours à me plonger dans mon travail pour oublier à quel point j'ai été idiot l'autre soir. Je pensais que tu voudrais plus jamais me revoir après ce que j'ai fait.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, j'avais pas prévu de te revoir jusqu'à ce que je m'retrouve devant ta porte.

Taïga s'allongea sur le canapé pour tenter de se remettre des effets de l'alcool. Après son altercation avec Jared, il avait fini par s'asseoir dans un bar et boire bière après bière pour faire passer la colère et la frustration. Puis après avoir perdu la notion du temps, il s'était retrouvé à marcher aléatoirement dans les rues jusqu'à ce que la maison de la panthère ne se dresse devant lui.

_ Je croyais qu'tu vivais dans un appartement, nota le tigre en se remémorant sa discussion avec Daiki.

_ Je passe ici de temps en temps pour m'assurer que rien n'a été volé. Et puis on a une salle de sport et une piscine alors c'est assez pratique. Mais plus important, je tiens à m'excuser. J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser comme ça. C'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Question délicatesse, on aura vu mieux.

_ J'te le fais pas dire, confirma Taïga; étonné d'être encore lucide malgré tout l'alcool qui circulait dans son sang. Je vais pas te mentir : je t'en ai voulu. Je me suis senti abusé et honnêtement j'me demandais c'qui m'a retenu de t'en coller une. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et j'dois reconnaître que Tetsu avait raison. Quand t'as quelque chose à dire tu le dis. Quand t'as quelque chose en tête tu le fais. Alors j'vais être direct moi aussi : j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. J'ai pas envie de me rendre malade inutilement. Et j'ai envie d'oublier que j'ai passé ces derniers mois à vivre avec un connard.

_ Au moins ça à le mérite d'être direct, plaisanta Daiki.

_ Je trouve pas ça drôle.

_ Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de toi, Taïga. C'est juste ma manière de gérer la situation. J'avais pas prévu que tu débarquerais chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit pour me déclarer ta flamme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ducon ? J'te déclare pas ma flamme, grogna le tigre en entrouvrant les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. J'viens payer ma dette, ni plus ni moins.

_ Calme toi, je plaisantais. Repose toi un peu, je vais me doucher. Et si tu te sens d'attaque, je te préparerais un truc à manger.

Il laissa Taïga sur le canapé pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dès que son dos entra en contact avec le mur, il poussa un long soupir. L'envie furieuse d'y retourner et de l'embrasser ne quittait pas son esprit. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait. Il n'était pas sobre, et il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de plus de le haïr.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'en l'espace de quelques jours leur relation prenne un tel tournant ? Que lui était-il arrivé à lui, le fauve solitaire que tous redoutaient ? Comment Taïga avait-il pu à ce point s'imposer dans sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse voir la chose venir ?

Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Que Taïga soit un homme était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa sous l'eau froide, espérant remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais cela ne diminua en rien sa confusion, ni même le désir qu'il sentait poindre au creu de ses reins.

_ Putain… J'fais quoi moi maintenant..

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il jugea que rester plus longtemps enfermé dans cette pièce ne l'aiderait pas à résoudre son problème, il se résigna à rejoindre le tigre dans le salon.

_ Taïga, je-

Mais ses mots moururent au fond de sa gorge en voyant ce dernier endormi. Soupirant à la fois de dépit et de soulagement, il alla récupérer une vieille couverture pour le couvrir. Il s'assura qu'il se trouvait dans une position convenable pour son bras blessé puis il caressa distraitement ses cheveux. Taïga soupira de contentement dans son sommeil. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas combattre ses pulsions encore longtemps, il se força à gagner sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Se glissant dans ses couvertures, il pria pour que le sommeil ne vienne rapidement l'emporter. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne répondrait probablement plus de ses actes.

 **x**

Et voilà ! Un douzième chapitre teinté

à la fois de douceur et de douleur pour

nos deux protagonistes.

Comment leur relation complexe

va-t-elle évoluer ?

La suite au prochain numéro ! ~


End file.
